Prison Break - Fox River
by jojo0039
Summary: Jessica Donovan is a Chicago detective and the ex wife of Lincoln Burrows. She gets dragged into the conspiracies be her sister Veronica. When she discovers Lincoln is innocent can she save him in time? Even though she is in a relationship with a fellow officer she can not deny the attraction she still feels for Lincoln. Can she uncover the truth in time before its too late?
1. Preface

Jessica was sitting at the bar. Her friends dragged her out because she had passed her exam. She was now a certified police officer for Chicago PD. Her sister Veronica was suppose to meet her any minute now. She looked up and seen her friend Alexis walking over to her. "Come on girl! This night is for you! Let's dance!" she basically shouted at her and grabbed her arm pulling her up from her seat. Alexis pulled her out onto the dance floor surrounded by a lot of dancing sweaty people. Jessica started getting into the beat and started dirty dancing with Alexis. As they were dancing she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She pushed herself back farther in the stranger's arms brushing against his chest. She felt lips skim down her neck making her moan softly. She turned around and looked into the eyes of the man she had not seen in years. The man she had a huge crush on since she was 12 years old. That man was her younger sister's best friend's older brother Lincoln Burrows. They continued dancing and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Wanna get a drink?" he asked her brushing his lips against her ear causing her to shiver lightly. She nods not trusting her words and he leads her over to the bar. They sat and drank at the bar and danced some more. They left the bar and headed towards her apartment.

He had her pinned against her door grinding against her with one hand in her hair and the other gripping her hip tightly. She moaned in his mouth and he pulled back away from her. "I'm not gonna sleep with you tonight Jess." he whispered grabbing her face with his hand. "But I will take your phone number." He smirked at her as she smiled back at him. After that night he calls and texts her every day and they become official after three dates and one amazing night in bed.

1 year later Jess and Lincoln were still going strong. They ended up moving in together and on the weekends they ended up getting his son LJ who Jess loved as if he were her own. She was currently making dinner as an eight year old LJ was helping her make dinner. "Yay! You're doing an awesome job." Jess complimented as he was sitting at the table peeling potatoes. He smiled up at her happy at the compliment. "When is daddy going to be home?" He asked her. She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Hopefully here soon." she told him as she finished up dinner. Linc ended up being a half hour late that night. "Where were you? Are you OK?" she asked him as they stood in the living room so they weren't talking in front of the kid. "Yes. Just running late." he said brushing off her worry and headed into the kitchen to see his son. After dinner was over he told her he had a surprise for her and walked off into the bedroom. He came back out holding something behind his hand. She looked at his suspiciously as he walked up to her chair and knelt down on one knee. Her eyes grew big with surprise as he pulled a small box out from behind his back. "Jessica Marie, you have done wonders to me. You made me a better man, you keep me on the straight and narrow. I love you." he looked up at her as she had her hands over her mouth crying softly. "You make me and my son so happy and I wanna add to our small family someday. So will you do me the honor of being my wife. Be Mrs. Burrows." he smiled and looked up at her with a hopeful look. She instantly nodded and he smiled the biggest smile and put the ring on her finger. He shouted in glee as he picked her up and spun her around kissing her softly.

A few months later they got married at City Hall with just his brother and son and Veronica as witnesses. As the first two years passed Jess kept working as a police officer. Lincoln couldn't hold a job longer than a year. But as long as they had Jess's income they had no worries. Jess was still so madly in love with Lincoln. But her older sister Trish always wanted her to divorce him. "I don't understand why you're still with him." Trish said to Jess one day while they were having lunch. Jess just rolled her eyes. "I love him and I know he loves me. Why can't you just accept that?" she asked Trish angrily. "Because you can do so much better. You're working your way to becoming detective. And Veronica has just came back from law school. You two have so much going for you." Trish lectured/p

Jessica defended her love for Lincoln to Trish. Everything was going wonderful until Lincoln started acting strange. He always came home late and was always gone when she woke up for work. She tried to talk to him about it but he would brush her off. Then the one night she was coming home from work early. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. She turned on the light and looked up. She stopped dead in her tracks and she could feel her heart breaking. There standing by the window was Lincoln kissing her sister. They pulled apart and stared at her surprised. Lincoln pushed Veronica away and want to walk closer to Jess. She shook her head and he stopped. "Jess, please this is not what it looks like." he tried to say but she put her hand up and punched him in the face. "I want you both out of my house now." she said with tears coming down her face and walked past them and walked upstairs to her room and slammed the door closed.

After that night she refused to talk to Lincoln and Veronica. She always avoided him when he would show up where she was. She went to a lawyer and had divorce papers drawn up and sent to his new address. 6 months later they were officially divorced and she refused to see and talk to him, eventually he stopped showing up and calling. She gets a new partner Jason Clarke who takes an instant liking to her. As the time went on she didn't hear anything from Lincoln until one night while she was having dinner with Jason her phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and ignored the call. Later when she got home she turned on the TV and the news was on. She pulled out her phone and listened to her voicemail as a breaking news report came on. She was listening to Lincoln's voice in her ear as she watched the news seeing that Terrance Steadman was murdered and they caught the murderer. She sat down on the couch in shock at what she just seen. But she took a deep breath and reminded herself that Lincoln was not her problem and tried to push him from her mind.


	2. Pilot

Jessica was in her car heading to the station. She had a lot on her mind. Her ex husband's execution was coming up and she kept getting calls from his son wanting to talk. Just then her radio came on. "We have a 132 in progress at the Chicago National Savings Bank. All officials closest please respond." Jessica snapped into attention. She was two blocks over. She turned on her lights and raced over to the bank. She got out and spotted the officer in charge. " What do we got?" she asked showing her badge to the officer. "One man armed, he already has the money but hasn't left let. We heard gun shots, but nothing else." the officer told her. "OK go ahead and try to make contact." she said to him grabbing her gun and standing behind the police car. " This is the police." the officer said into the speaker. "You are completely surrounded. Drop your weapon and come out with your hands on your head!" he spoke loudly. Jessica held her breath and prepared for the worst. She saw that the man dropped his weapons and headed to the officer. "OK follow my head." she said to him as they went inside. She prepared for a fight, but was not prepared for who was in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks in surprise. "Michael?" she asked in shock as she seen her smart and successful ex brother in law standing in front of her. She watched as the officer handcuffed him and lead him to the car.

2 days later she was sitting in the middle aisle of the court room where Michael was having his hearing. She saw that her younger sister was representing him. She looked over when the door opened and seen LJ walk in. He quickly spotted her and sat down beside her. "Hey how you holding up?" she whispered to him. He just shook his head and engulfed her in a hug. She put her arm around him and hugged him to her tightly. She listened on as the hearing started. "Rarely for an armed robbery do we hear a plea of no contest." The judge said before looking over to Michael. "Are you sure about this Mr. Scofield?" she asked him. Jess looked over at him to see what he would say. "I'm sure your honor." he said with a certainty. Jess looked at him with confusion but held her breath as her sister spoke. "Your honor we would like to recess. My client is not thinking right at the moment." Jessica still got angry hearing Veronica's voice. LJ looked up at her. "What's happening? Why is uncle Mike not doing anything to defend himself?" he asked her with a look that broke her heart. Poor kid, having to see his father in prison, now his uncle too. "I don't know kid. I don't know." she whispered to him. She heard the judge declared recess and looked up and seen the defeated look on her sister as Michael looked over at the two of them. LJ stood up as they were going to lead Michael out. "Uncle Mike?" LJ pleaded as Michael looked over at him. "I didn't want you to come." he told him softly. "Go home LJ. Jess make sure he gets home please." he asked her looking at her. "I didn't want you to see this. Neither of you." he said as the bailiff led him out. Jess watched with a heavy heart as they took him back. She wrapped her arm around LJ and pulled him out of the room. "I need you to stay here for a second. Then I'll take you home OK." she said leading him to the waiting room. "It's OK Jess. I wanna walk to clear my head." he told her before giving her another tight hug. "It was good to see you. I miss you." he whispered. She hugged him back. "I miss you too kid. Everyday." she said back. He let go of her and backed away and headed outside.

Jessica was walking back to the holding cells. She caught up with Veronica and Michael. "He is not going to take this well." she heard him say. She scoffed before walking around the bailiff to walk beside Veronica. "Can you blame him." she said glaring at the both of them. "He's your nephew. He's starting to think anyone he attaches himself to is going to wind up in prison." Jess says as Michael goes into the cell. "He's not the only one starting to feel that way Michael." Veronica said as the bailiff locked him in. "Can you give us a minute please." She said to him. He nodded and walked down so he wasn't in hearing distance. "What are you thinking?" Jess asked him. " Ronnie just did everything she could but you just threw that book right into the judge's hands didn't you." Jess said lecturing him. Veronica looked at her in shock. It has been a while since Jess defended or complimented her. "I know." Michael said looking at both of them. "Will you please tell us what is going through your head." Veronica asked wanting to know why he is making this easy. "We've all been over this." Jess rolled her eyes. "We have known you our entire lives. You do not have a lying bone in your body." Veronica said to him. "And we all know you definitely didn't need the money." Jess imputed. "Guys please." Michael pleaded. "You both have been good to me my whole life. Jess you have been the best sister in law a guy can ask for and Veronica you have been an amazing best friend. But you both have to just let me do this please." he told the both of them. Jess just looked at him with tears in her eyes. She turned around and walked out without another word to either of them.

When Jess got to the station she had a missed call on her phone. She read the message and it was from Veronica saying that Michael was sentenced to five years in Fox River. She put the phone down and took a deep breath to stop herself from crying. Before she could compose herself Jason walked over. "Hey how did it go?" he asked sitting down beside her at his desk. "Something just isn't right about this. He didn't even put up a fight. That's not like him at all." she said before looking up at him. "I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear about this." she said to him. He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." he said softly with a smile. "Alright we have a possible drug deal going down. I've just been informed that CPD wants a couple of our people down there for back up." the captain stated. "Clarke and Donovan I want you two to take this. It's possible that you know the kid involved." he said looking at Jessica. Jessica looked up in confusion. "Who is the kid they've been trailing?" she asked. "LJ Burrows." the captain informed her. She looked up in shock and grabbed her coat. "Let's go I'm driving." she said to Jason as she headed out ahead of him.

They sat in the car and waited for the deal to go down. Jason looked over at her. "If you want to talk to me about any of this, I will be willing to listen." he said to her. She looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding about all this. Its just nerve wrecking. I haven't spoke to Michael in almost a year, and it break my heart to look at LJ. I love that kid so much and I hate that he has to go through all of this." she spills to him. "Do you still love him?" Jason asked her. She looked over in confusion. "Lincoln I mean." he says with an awkward small laugh. She opens her mouth to respond but movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention. She seen LJ and another boy pull up on bikes. They talk to the suspect for a couple minutes then see him get in his trunk and pulls out two packages of weed. The boys put them in their back packs and head out. "Show time." Jason says as Jessica pulls the car forward to block their path from heading out the alley. She gets out of the car and looks over at LJ with a hurt look. He looks at her back with a deer caught in headlights look.

"Hey." Jessica said into the phone. "Hey how are you doing?" her sister Trish responded into the phone. "Are you busy? I can swing by for lunch and talk." Jessica said back hopeful. "Of course stop on by I can do lunch." Trish responded back. "Great. I'll see you in an hour." Jess hung up and sat her cell on her desk. Luckily since LJ was a minor he got a slap on the wrist and got to go home. She watched as Lisa picked him up. She resented Lisa with a passion. She's the one that had Lincoln's child and not her. But she had to remind herself that she's divorced from him and had no more ties to him. LJ looked back at her as he left and gave her a small wave. She waved back and watched him leave with his mom. Jason walked over to her. "Having to deal with two family members in a week how ever will you manage." he said jokingly. She just looked at him. "Do you want to grab lunch?" he asked lightly. "Can't I told my sister I'd be over to have lunch with her." she informed him. "Awl OK, well where does she work I'll drop you off." she just shook her head. "That's OK. I'll drive I'll see you later." she gave him a small peck on the lips and headed out of the station.

Since Trish worked at Fox River as a therapist Jess had to go through all bunch of security. She came upon this one CO who looked like he had a bad attitude. "OK Miss Donovan I'm going to need you to leave the gun." he informed her with an attitude. "Excuse me." she exclaimed as she was filling out the visitor log. "No. I don't have to leave my gun. I'm not going in the section with the inmates I'm going on the Wing B. So unless somehow you get higher rank than me" she gave him an attitude. " I suggest you don't tell me to leave my gun behind." she said pushing past him seeing his name on his shirt. She turned around to face him. "Oh Bellick was it? I would lose the attitude. I could have your job in a second." she got the last word as he just glared. She walked to the B wing where her sister's office was. She came to the door and knocked lightly. A minute later a guy opened the door with Trish right behind him. "Jess! Hey right on time." she says to her and looks over at the guy. "Thanks Paul for stopping by. I'll make sure to keep in contact." she said to him as before he said his goodbyes and left. Jess looked over to Trish. "So who was that?" she said teasingly to her sister. Trish rolled her eyes playfully and held the door open wider for Jess. "An old friend." she states and Jess walks in past her with a bag of take out.

" I wish there was something more that I can do for him." Jess said after she took a bite of her burger. "For LJ you mean?" Trish asked taking a sip of her drink. "Yes. He's so upset and confused. It can't be easy on him first his dad now his uncle." she said in a small voice. Trish gave her a pointed look. "You are not responsible for LJ anymore. You can't be putting your name on the line for him anymore. He has a mom Jess. Just because you got attached when you were married to Lincoln doesn't mean you need to play mother now." Trish lectured. "I know you're right. It's just hard sometimes. I loved Lincoln so much and put so much into our marriage. What he did with Veronica was just too unforgiving. I know that it was just a kiss, they claim that it was all it was. But I couldn't take that chance that anything else could have happened. Does that make me a shitty wife and sister?" she asked Trish desperately. "No." she said with a solid voice. " You did the right thing. But Veronica is our sister after all. I think you should at least talk to her. She misses you and I know you miss her." Trish said before her phone rang. Jess got up and looked out the window. Her heart almost stopped beating when she spotted him. She saw Lincoln looking out through the fence. Even though she was far away she could tell that he was lonely. As if sensing someone watching him he turned and looked up in her direction. She panicked and moved from the window, hoping that he didn't see her. She turned back to Trish. "Hey I have to get going." Jess said to her. "Yea of course. Call me later maybe we'll do dinner. Maybe Hank and I will double with you and Jason." Trish offered. Jess smiled at the gesture. "Yea sounds good."

As she was heading back down she seen Veronica sitting in on visitation with Michael. She decided to sign herself in and go talk to him. She walked over to them. "Hey mind if I join you?" she asked sitting down beside Veronica. "Hey." Veronica greeted looking shocked. "What are you doing here?" she asked her sister. "Well I was upstairs having lunch with Trish and I seen you guys and I figured I'd stop and talk for a minute." she said to her sister. Jessica looked over at Michael. "OK what are you doing? Don't think I don't know you didn't want to be sent here on purpose." she scolded him. " Remember I grew up with the both of you. You two have the most dysfunctional idea of love I have ever seen. He beats you up to keep you off the streets and you get yourself thrown right in here with him." She looks at Michael as he looks at her back. "To do what? Save him? Believe me I've tried. I loved him just as much as you did." She said to him. He scoffed lightly at her. "Past tense for you maybe but not me." he said right back to her looking her right in the eye. "Its not that easy OK. I seen him. He was making out with Veronica!" she said pointing to her sister but not looking at her. Veronica had a look of shame on her face. "What was I suppose to do? Stick around wait for it to happen again? I loved Lincoln with my whole heart and he broke it." she said to him trying not to cry. "Did you even try to talk to him to get his side of things? But you just shut him down not even giving him a chance to explain. You don't know things could have worked out." he said trying to get her to see. "Look Michael whatever you're thinking about doing don't I'm already appealing your case." Veronica informed him drawing his attention away from Jessica. He looked at her angrily. "I told you to leave that alone." he said to her. "I've got in touch with the Bishop about Lincoln's case he might be able to help." Veronica said to him desperately. "That won't stop it. It will only delay it" he informed her. "Wait a minute why are you reopening Lincoln's case?" Jessica asked Veronica. "You both want to do something for me? You find out who is trying to bury my brother." he asked of them. Jess looked at him in confusion. "Nobody is setting him up Michael, the evidence was all there I know i was on the case." Jessica said to him. Michael shook his head. "The evidence was planted." he whispered to them. Jess looked like she didn't believe him, but Veronica looked like she was going to investigate. The buzzer sounded stating that visiting hours were over. Jess and Veronica got up to hug Michael. "Please you have to believe me. Someone wants him to take the fall for this. I know my brother and you should know him too Jess you were married to him for four years." he said desperately. Jess sighed not wanting to hear anymore said goodbye to Michael and walked off.  
 *****Lincoln's POF*****  
He was being led back in from the yard. He was walking through the visiting center and looked up. His heart skipped a beat. There sighing out was Jessica. He wondered what she was doing here. She is still as beautiful as ever. That girl was the love of his life and he let her get away all because of one stupid mistake. He hasn't seen her in almost two years. He would give anything just to talk to her one more time and to hold her and kiss her and tell her that he still loves her. His heart ached just from seeing her walk away and out the door not even knowing that he was standing right there. Now he had a new vision for his dreams tonight. Earlier he had a strange feeling that someone was close by and now he knew that he got that feeling because she was there.

Jess walked out of the prison after signing out. She almost turned around but didn't. She had a strange feeling. A feeling she always use to get when she was around Lincoln. She made it out to her car but stopped when she seen Veronica heading towards her. "Hey can we talk a minute?" Veronica asked her. She sighed but turned around. "Yea we can talk." she said. " I just want to say that I am so sorry for everything that I have done. I miss you so much Jess. I just want my sister back." she said with tears in her eyes. Jess looked like she was about ready to cry too. She just stood there not knowing what to do until she walked toward Veronica and engulfed her in a big hug. "I've missed you too." she said to her.

Later that night she got home. She had to get changed because she was meeting both Trisha and Veronica for dinner and drinks in an hour. She walked passed her phone and seen she had a voicemail. She pressed play as she walked over to the table to check her mail. 'Miss Donovan. You don't know me but I know you. You may think that Lincoln Burrows is guilty but you're wrong. I need you to investigate what really happened. You know in your heart that your husband is innocent.' She stood there in shock. She went to her cordless and tried to look up the call history. The number was blocked and there was no way of tracing the number. She sat on the couch and thought. What if Lincoln really is innocent.

She got the call in the middle of the night. She showed up at the Bishop's house. "Hey." She greeted a fellow detective as she walked up the front stairs to the bedroom. "So indefinitely murdered. No sign of forced entry or any prints that they have found yet." he said to her. "The Bishop? Why do I know that name?" she asked. The other detective shrugged. "I have no idea. I know he had tremendous amount of influence with the Governor and lawyers always pleading their cases to him hoping that he will take them to the Governor." he said before walking away. She walked up and looked at the dead body thinking. Then it all came back to her. Veronica said something about getting a meeting with the Bishop about Lincoln's case. She hoped that this wasn't connected but she had a feeling that it was.

The next morning she walked into Veronica's office. She knocked lightly causing her sister to look up from her desk. "Hey Jess what are you doing here?" she asked her. "I have some bad news V." she said walking to stand in front of the desk. "Bishop McMoore was murdered last night. Someone had shot him while he was sleeping. I thought you would want to know since you had a meeting with him." she informed her. Veronica took a breath and sat back in her chair in shock. "You don't think this has to do with Lincoln do you?" she asked Jessica. "I have no idea. The only reason I put the connection together is because I remember you saying something to me yesterday." Jessica said before looking over and seeing the calendar. Circled in red marker was May 11th; the execution date for Lincoln. "You have it marked too?" she asked her. She watched as Veronica stood up and went to her filing cabinet. She pulled out a big envelope. "This is everything on Lincoln's case. I want you to help me please. This is no coincidence. I'm starting to think that someone set Lincoln up. Will you help me?" Veronica asked Jessica. She opened her mouth but closed it before opening it again. "No. I'm sorry but I can't." She walked out of the office quickly before Veronica could see her heartbroken tears.

Jason found her later sitting on a bench. He sat down next to her. "Hey. Are you OK?" he asked grabbing her hand. She looked at their hands together before sighing. "I'm fine." she said looking at him with a smile. He looked like he didn't believe her but he let it go.  
 ****Lincoln's POV****  
He saw that Michael had got his way into PI. When he had the chance he was going to ask him about Jessica. Once they finished painting for the day he found his opportunity. "I seen Jessica come by yesterday." he said to Michael as they put the equipment away. "She still with that guy?" he asked not knowing if he wanted to know the answer. "Yep." Michael said. "That should be me." he said heartbroken. "If you hadn't self destructed and made out with Veronica you two would probably still be married." Michael said to him not showing any pity to him. "You think I meant to make out with Veronica. I was drunk. I was just talking to her about my problems then one thing led to another then Jess walked in. If i could take it all back I would in a heartbeat." Lincoln told his brother with a heartbroken look.


	3. Allen

Jessica was walking down the street. She was thinking long and hard about Veronica told her about reopening Lincoln's case. She finally forgave her sister for kissing Linc but she wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive him. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and seen it was Veronica. "Hello." she said into the phone answering it. "Hey. I know you said you didn't want involved but I'm going over to talk to the man that represented Lincoln. I could really use you in this." she rushed over the phone. Jessica sighed before answering. "Fine. Where do you want me to meet you?" Jessica asked her. "I'm heading to the court house I'll meet you there." With that she hung up. Jessica sighed before looking back out into the water.

She met up with Veronica at the door. "Hey." Jessica said as she passed through a medal detector before showing her badge to security. "Hey. I'm so glad you came. I really believe he's innocent and I want to make up for everything that I've done to you." Veronica said to her as they walked down the hall. Jessica stopped and looked at her sister. "I've already forgiven you for that. You don't have to make up for anything." she said to her. Veronica looked at Jessica. "Yes I do. I was the one who ruined your marriage. You would still be happily married if it wasn't for me." Jessica rolled her eyes. "You don't know that we would still be together." she said to her wanting to drop the subject. "Yes I do. Do you want to know why and how I know? Because you two were the perfect forever in love couple. In fact I think you still are. You were made for each other." Veronica said looking at Jessica. Jessica tried not to start crying. "Look let's just find this guy and talk to him and see what he has to say." she says to her harshly and walks off down the hall looking for that guy.

"Excuse me are you Tim Giles who represented Lincoln Burrows?" Veronica asked walking up to a man at the front desk with Jessica tailing behind her. He looked up at the two of them. "If you guys are reporters" he starts but Jessica cuts him off. "We're not reporters I'm his ex wife this is our lawyer." she said getting the guys attention. "Are you Jessica?" he asked her looking at her. "Yeah? How did you know?" she asked confused. "Lincoln mentioned you from time to time, saying how he missed you but e messed up real bad and wished he had you there to support him. The guy was a wreck over you." he said to her. Jessica just looked at him in surprise that Lincoln would even say all that to a complete stranger. "Well look ladies I don't know what to tell you, he was guilty the prosecution was a slam dunk." he informed them. "Was it because it was the vice president's brother?" Veronica asked getting into business mode. "The evidence was there. Lincoln worked for Steadman's company, gets into a public dispute with the guy and gets fired. Two weeks later Steadman is found dead and the murder weapon found in Lincoln's home and blood on his clothes too. There are cases you lose sleep over but this isn't one of them." he said to them before starting to walk away. Jessica ran after him. "What about Crab Simmons? Lincoln said that he could have exonerated him. So why didn't you ever put him on the stand?" Jessica asked while having a million questions in her head. "That man is a five time felon. He has no credibility." he said getting a small attitude with her. "So you won't mind if we happen to pay him a visit?" she said not really asking him. "You two go right ahead but I don't think it will help." he said before walking off to the elevator. Jessica looked at Veronica. "OK. You have me hooked on this because just listening to that story I could tell something wasn't right." Jess said looking at her sister.  
 *****LINCOLN'S POV*****  
Lincoln was sitting in his cell. He only had a small amount of sunlight coming through. His thoughts kept going to Jessica. She looked really good the other day when he seen her walking away. He kept thinking about one of the last moments he was really truly happy.  
 _He was laying in bed. He was really happy. "It's a strange feeling." he said looking over before deciding to roll over onto his side. "It's hard to explain." He wrapped his arm around the body laying next to him. "My whole life has been crazy and filled with noise." He leaned down and kissed her shoulder lightly. "But now its quiet. Its perfect" he whispered in her ear. "I'm so happy you're my wife." he said as Jess rolled over to face him. She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb against his skin. "I'm so happy I'm your wife too." she said with a smile. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I plan on making everything right." he whispered to her. "I believe in you. I know who you are. You'll do the right thing." she said to him before leaning in and kissing him. This kiss was different. This kiss was slow and sensual and filled with so much love and promise. He pulled away with a smile and reached over and grabbed a camera. "What are you doing?" she asked him laughing. "I want to remember this." he said as he angled the camera. Jess giggled and cover her face. "Come on Jess just one." he begged as she moved her hands from her face and leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her arm around him and looked at the camera as she leaned her head against his as he snapped the photo._  
Lincoln closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He wished things were different. He loves Jess so much. Even after two years of not seeing each other he knew she would always be on his mind and in his heart.

Jessica was at her desk at work going through her old files. Jason walked over to her. "Hey I missed you last night I thought you were going to come over." he said sitting down beside her. She didn't lookup from her computer screen. "Sorry I was busy. My sisters and I went out." she said to him finally looking up at him with her glasses on. "That's OK. I tried to catch you this morning too but chief said you had an errand to run." She sighed and gave him a look. "Veronica wanted me to look into something with her what's with the third degree?" she asked him getting irritated with his questioning. "I'm not trying to grill you I promise. I'm just confused why you're spending time with your sister again. I thought you weren't talking." he said confused and trying not to say the wrong thing to her. She went back to her computer and started working on her monthly reporting. She kept typing away at her computer before she decided to answer him. "We decided it was best to put differences aside. We are sisters after all." Jessica said to him giving him a look like she wanted him to quit talking. "Miss Donovan?" she heard someone say. She looked up and there was Mr. Giles from this morning walking up to her with an envelope. "I'm sorry I was short with you this morning. Is there some place private we can go and talk?" he asked her. Jason looked between Jessica and Mr. Giles confused. "Yes." she said standing up. "There's an interrogation room that is empty." she said leading him into a room. She shut the door behind him and turned to face him. "How can I help you?" she asked him. "I wanted to give you this." he said handing her the envelope. "Its the surveillance tape of the garage that night." He said heading around her back to the door. "Since its close to the date I figured that could help you out anyway possible." he said opening the door to leave. "Help with what exactly?" she asked confused. He turned to look back at her. "Closure." he said walking away from the room. She looked at the envelope and opened it up. She pulled the tape out and moved to the TV and VCR. She put the tape in and pressed play. She watched as Terrance Steadman's car pulled up and seen Lincoln walk up to the car with a gun. She seen and heard the gun fire. Her eyes got wide with disbelief. There right there was the evidence that locked him up. But something caught her eye. She watched again as the gun fired. Something about that just didn't seem right. But she knew what she had to do.

Jessica walked into Veronica's office. "Hey." she greeted as she sat down on a chair. Veronica looked up from her computer. "Hey." she said back to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked her backing her chair away from her computer. "Giles paid me a visit. He gave me the tape from the garage the night Lincoln killed Steadman. Its legit but I feel something isn't right." she said to her handing her the tape. "OK? And what do you need me to do?" she asked her. Jessica sighed before continuing. "I need you to go see Lincoln. I will be there just where he can't see me. I need you to find out if he's telling the truth about being innocent." she said to her. Veronica looked at her in surprise. "Why don't you just ask him yourself?" she asked curiously. "Because I can't. I can't look at him without either wanting to punch him in the face or jump his bones through the bars." she said with a laugh. "I need you to do this for me V." she pleaded with her. Veronica sighed before finally nodding. "OK. I'll do it." she said. "But you owe me dinner." she said jokingly. "Jerry's still your favorite?" she asked agreeing to her sister's terms. "Of course." Veronica said with a smile standing up and grabbing her coat and following her sister out of the office.

Jessica stood on the other side of the visitor's room. She was still able to have a perfect view of the cage that they were going to be bringing Lincoln in. She took a deep breath and watched as they brought Lincoln in. Her breath caught and her heart started racing watching him being brought in. Lincoln felt it the instant he was led through. He got that feeling in his stomach he always felt when Jess was nearby. He started to smile thinking that Jess finally decided to visit him. Jess watched as his smile fell from his face when he finally seen who was visiting him. Lincoln could have sworn that it was Jess who was here, not Veronica the sister who was half responsible for ruining his marriage. "Expecting someone else?" Jess heard Veronica ask Lincoln. Jess smirked lightly to herself thankful that her sister wasn't going to take it easy on him. When he didn't say anything she continued. "I think its time to cut the act don't you." she said to him with a glare. "What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "You're starting to ruin peoples' lives." she insulted. Jess almost felt bad with the look on his face. "Michael is in here because he thinks you're innocent. Jess is following up on leads because someone left her a message saying you're innocent." Lincoln looked up at her in surprise. "Jess is trying to prove I'm innocent?" he asked her with hopeful eyes. Jess watched as he asked Veronica that question and her heart broke at the hope he had in his eyes. "She hasn't told me much about it. All she has is a tape which we both watched." she told him "That's not what happened." he denied. "I saw the tape. I know what I saw." she argued back. "I know what I saw. I was there remember." He told her. "I got high that night, I had to. It was the only way I could go through with it. I never pulled the trigger. He was already dead." he told her. Jess watched on as he talked to Veronica. She could tell that he thought he was telling the truth, that he thought he was innocent. "Yea I know you told them that already." she said sarcastically. "Then listen already!" he shouted at her. "I was set up! I was there that night to clear a debt. Crabb Sims was up my ass with the ninety grand I owed him. He said the guy was some scum bag drug dealer and if I took him out I'd be clean." He looked her right in the eye. "I didn't pull the trigger. Someone wanted me in that same garage that night as Terrance Steadman." Veronica was getting fed up. "Why would somebody want to set you up?" she asked sarcastically not believing him. Lincoln stood up getting frustrated. "It wasn't about me it was about him." Veronica looked confused. "Why would it be about Steadman? The guy was a saint. He did charity work. The only person in the world who had motive to kill him was you." Veronica said to him. Lincoln looked at her trying to get her to at least start listening to what he was saying. "Why did you come here Veronica?" he asked her. "Jessica wanted me to find out if you really are innocent or not." she said telling him the truth. "Why didn't Jess come herself?" he asked defeated. "She doesn't believe you Lincoln. She thinks what everyone else thinks." she said to him exaggerating just a bit. "I know that Jessica has her life now. But tell her that if we had was real for her, she will find out the truth." he whispered to her in a defeated voice before getting up and leaving. Jessica watched him leave and walked into the room with Veronica. "So?" she asked Jess who watched Lincoln being led away in handcuffs. She sighed before walking off.  
 ***** Third Person POV*****  
Tim Giles was walking out of the court house. Two men approached him. "Mr. Giles could we have a moment of your time?" the one asked pulling out a badge. They move over to the side. "Its come to our attention that you have made a foil request on the Burrow's case." Paul Kellerman said getting to the point. "Yeah. So?" Tim said confused on why he was being asked about this case again. "You seem to have made a duplicate of the surveillance tape. You mind telling us why?" Paul asked him. "It was Burrow's ex wife. She came to me saying that he was innocent. So I gave her the tape for closure." He told them. The other FBI officer cut in. "And she is in possession of this tape now?" he asked Tim. "Don't pull that card with me. Its the freedom of information act. She's the ex wife plus a police detective. She's entitled to that tape just as much as you or I." Tim said raising his voice. "Now can I go now?" he asked having enough. "Just one more thing. This ex wife of his what's her name?" Paul Kellerman asked. Tim just looked at them before sighing. "Jessica Donovan."

"Jessica! Hold on! Wait up!" Veronica shouted as she raced across the parking lot to catch up with her sister. Jessica turned to face her with tears coming down her face. "What Veronica?" she shouted at her. "You were right. I kept telling myself that he was guilty and that I did not love him anymore. But listening to him in there. I still love him. I probably always will." she said to her wiping away her tears. "We need to clear something up first. Come with me and if this lead is a dead end then its meant to be." Veronica said leading her to the car. "Where are we going?" Jessica asked. "You'll see." Veronica said starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

They pulled up to a house. "Really?" Jessica asked. "You wanna talk to Crabb Sims?" she asked as they got out of the car. "Its the only lead we have." Veronica said racing across the street. "Excuse me is this the Sims residence?" Veronica asked the lady checking the mail. "I'm Miss Sims." she said looking at Veronica before looking at Jessica. "Hi. I'm detective Jessica Donovan, this is my sister Veronica." Jessica said showing the lady her badge. "We're sorry to disturb you but are you related to a Crabb Sims?" She asked pinning her badge back to her belt. "He's my son." the lady said looking at them. "May we talk to him?" Veronica asked. The lady looked at them before walking back up her steps. "No." she head before she reached the door. "Well do you know where we can find him?" Veronica pressed on. "Just go away." she said to them. "Wait." Jessica said stepping up a step. " A man's life could be at stake, an innocent man." Jessica said trying to get her to talk. "Crabb can't talk to nobody, he's dead." she said to them before walking in her house leaving them speechless. As they walked back to the car they didn't see a woman watching them from the window above.  
Jessica had just pulled into the station when her phone buzzed. "Yeah?" she said getting out of the car and heading inside. "Hey I just talked to Crabb Sims's old girlfriend she wants to meet. Where you at?" Veronica asked over the phone. Jessica looked up and seen Jason looking up at her from his desk. "I just walked into the station. But I'm turning around. Where does she want to meet I'll meet you there."  
"Are you Latoya?" Veronica asked as her and Jessica walked up to the woman. "We don't know each other you understand?" she asked looking around paranoid. "Had to pick someplace public where they couldn't get us." she mumbled on. Jessica watched Latoya as she looked around her. This was a woman who definitely had to look over her shoulder." Latoya who are you looking for?" Jessica asked her. "The only reason I came is because they are going to kill your boy too." Veronica and Jessica looked at each other. "Latoya Crabb died of an overdose." Veronica stated clearly doing her homework on the case. "Crabb didn't use he had a bad heart." she said to Veronica before looking at Jessica. "Isn't it funny a week after your husband's crime Crabb gets killed." Veronica rolled her eyes at Jessica's little mumble "Ex husband" in response to Latoya's rant. "Crabb knew too much so they killed him. Crabb didn't take that hit that night and it sure as hell wasn't Lincoln. Those boys didn't know what they were getting into. Lincoln use to tell Crabb all the time how he wanted you back. How you made his life better. They walked right into a game." Latoya started to look around her getting scared. "They're here." she said looking around her. Jessica instantly got on high alert and looked around seeing if anything was out of the ordinary. "Who is here?" Veronica asked looking at Latoya. "Don't follow me, don't look for me because I won't testify." she said to Veronica. "You better get out of here. You better run. There isn't a single person they can't get to." she tells them before running off in the opposite direction. "Latoya!" Jessica shouted at her but she was long gone. Jessica looked around but couldn't spot anything. She looked across the street and spotted two men by a hot dog vendor wearing sunglasses facing their way. She grabbed onto Veronica. "Come on. Let's get out of here." she demanded dragging Veronica back to the cars.

Paul Kellerman picked up the phone and made a phone call. He heard the other end pick up. "We have a small complication. There is a detective and lawyer poking around." he said into the phone. "Jessica and Veronica Donovan." the woman said on the other end. "Yes." he said in confirmation. The woman scoffed humorlessly. "You can handle a couple girls. The one graduated in the middle of her justice class. The other one is a heartbroken little girl who has a drinking problem. I hope for your sake you can handle them. Anyone that is a threat to what we are doing is expendable." she said into the phone. "I understand." he said hanging up the phone.

Jessica made her way up the steps to her apartment. She seen Jason leaning against the wall across the hall. "Hey." he greeted coming up to her. "I missed you today. Where have you been?" he asked her coming to stand in front of her. "I had my own thing to do." she said unlocking her door and walking inside leaving the door open for him. He took her invite and walked in. "You have been doing your own thing for a few days now. I'm starting to get curious." he told her playfully. She smirked at him and walked closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you want to accuse me of something do it. Otherwise shut up and take me to bed." she said kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back and lifted her up making her wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed laying her down. "Oh I am definitely shutting up." he said laying down on top of her.


	4. The Cell Test

Jessica woke up the next morning. She rolled over and seen Jason laying beside her. She realized she didn't have the same feelings for him that he did for her. She cared for him but after deciding to help Lincoln she realized that she could never have feelings for another man that wasn't Lincoln. She got up slowly so she didn't wake him and made her way through the apartment to the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee and made her way to the bathroom to get a shower. She happened to glance down at her phone and seen she had a missed call. She called her voicemail. It was from a doctor at the prison. Michael was in an accident and lost a toe. The doctor said she didn't think it was an accident but she couldn't prove anything. Jessica decided to skip her shower and got dressed and grabbed her coffee and made her way to the prison.

Jessica watched as Michael limped his way in to see her. She watched as he limped over to the table she was sitting at. "Who did this?" she asked as he sat down beside her. "I'm OK." he said looking at her. She rolled her eyes. "Your doctor called me last night." she confessed to him. "She says that she doesn't think it was an accident." Michael looked at her in surprise. "Sara called you?" he asked her confused. "Dr. Tancredi called me yes." she said to him humorlessly. "What happened?" Michael rolled his eyes. "She shouldn't have called you. I'm fine." he said to her. "They got to you didn't they? The other prisoners? They are going to kill you here don't you understand?" she asked trying to get him to see the severity of this. "Veronica said you talked to a woman who?" he asked her changing the subject. She sighed before answering him. "Latoya" She gets cut off. "Latoya Barrison." Michael said with a smirk. "Yeah. How did you know that?" Jessica asked him. "A year ago I was doing the same thing you're doing trying to figure out the truth. But it's a bottomless pit Jess. They made it that way so by the time you got to the end Lincoln would already be dead." he said to her. "Why haven't you told anyone this?" she asked him. "Once that date was set and the final appeal got denied he had sixty days to live. So what's the point. I can take matters into my own hands. "You don't have to do this. Latoya knows something I can tell. She always watches around her like she's afraid of something. Veronica can reopen Lincoln's case. We can figure this out." she said to him reassuringly. "What did she tell you?" he asked curiously. "She said she thinks she knows who was behind the death of Terrance Steadman. But she got spooked and took off from us. I'll track her down and get more from her." She said before the buzzer rang stating that time was up. "I'm going to have a good chat with her this afternoon." She said to him standing up. "That place is dangerous. Take someone with you." he said to her knowing that if something happened to her Lincoln would go crazy. "Oh really like who?" she asked laughing at him. "Well your partner for starters. I know he wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She looked down at the floor guiltily before looking back up at him. "It'll be OK. I'm a big girl carry my own gun and everything." she joked as she leaned in and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you." Michael said as he hugged her back. "It's good to see you too." she said pulling back. She just happened to look over his shoulder and made eye contact with Lincoln. He was being led back in through the yard. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he stood there staring at her with those eyes that she loved so much. She broke eye contact and made her way out of the prison.

She made her way to her car and checked her phone. She seen that she had a couple missed calls. She seen they were from Jason but decided not to call him back. She heard her phone beep and seen it was the prison. Confused she answered. "Hello?" Jessica asked confused. "Miss Donovan? This is Warden Pope. Are you still on the grounds?" he asked her. "Yes. I was getting ready to leave but what can I do for you?" she asked him. "Can you come up to my office there is something I want to talk to you about." She sighed before answering. "Yeah sure I'll be right up." she said hanging up the phone and making her way back in the prison.

"Miss Donovan it's a pleasure to meet you." Warden Pope said reaching out to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure too sir." she said politely shaking his hand. "What can I do for you today?" she asked sitting down. "I just spoke with your ex husband Lincoln Burrows. It worries me that he doesn't want anyone here at his final moments." he said to her. She became uncomfortable talking about Lincoln. "I'm sorry Warden but what does this have to do with me? We're divorced and haven't spoken in about two years I don't know how I can be of any help." she said not wanting to talk about Lincoln. "But you were married for five years if I'm not mistaken." he said to her. "Four and a half years actually." she retorted back. "So long enough to have a connection. I've been doing this for a long time. I've come to care for some of the inmates Lincoln included. I know it would do a lot of good you were to talk to him. I can arrange something to where you can meet him in his cell." he throw out there to her. Jessica was at a loss of words. She stood up instantly. "I'm sorry but I can't. I'm sorry that Lincoln is going to be alone through all of this but if that's what he wants who are we to say anything." She backed up to the door. "I'm sorry but I have to go." she left the room and made her way back out of the prison. Before she made it she bumped into someone. "Oh I am so sorry. I've been having a bad day." she said helping the person up. She looked at the woman's nametag. She looked and seen the woman was wearing a scrub jacket. "Oh hey. You're Dr Tancredi right?" she asked her. Sara nodded in response. "Yea I am." she said not sure who it was she bumped into. "Oh sorry. I'm Jessica Donovan; Michael's friend that you called." she clarified. "Oh yes of course hi! It's finally good to place a face with a voice." Sara said jokingly. "Yea. I'm sorry to cut this short but I really have to go but we should keep in touch. I want to know how Michael is doing." she said as she rushed out of the hall and back to her car.

Veronica waved as she spotted Jessica coming toward her. "So this is it?" Jess asked looking at the apartment building. "Yup." Veronica said pushing the buzzer to be let in. A woman opened the door. "Hi we're looking for Latoya Barrison." Veronica said to the woman. The woman pointed up the stairs. "Thank you." Jessica said as they made their way up the stairs. The came to her apartment door and seen it was cracked. Veronica looked to Jess as she pulled out her gun. Jessica gave her a nod to proceed so she opened the door. "Hello?" Veronica called out. Jessica moved slowly beside her with her gun still drawn. Just then someone came out from behind the corner and pointed a gun at Veronica.

"Drop the gun." Jessica said to Latoya as she still had it pointed at Veronica. "Take it easy." Jess said. "You think I don't know you both are working for them. I heard the clicks on my phone. I know I'm being followed." she said not lowering the gun. "I know you're scared." Jessica said trying to talk her down. "But you have to put the gun down." Latoya finally put the gun down and turned to her bag on the chair. "Are you going somewhere?" Veronica asked noticing the bag. "It doesn't matter." Latoya said. "Yes it does matter. You need to step up and do the right thing. If you know something you need to tell someone who can help you. If you need protection I can protect you." Jessica ranted to her. "You can't protect me no one can. That's why I have to get out of here." She said throwing stuff in her bag. "Latoya please go with Veronica she can take your statement and then I personally will take you to the airport and you can disappear." Jess said hoping that she would go for that. "Are you really a good detective?" she asked Jessica who nodded in response. "Yes I am. You can trust us." Jessica said to her. "Fine. I'll go but I'm not staying too long." she told them. "That's OK. You're going to be going with Veronica and I will meet you there after I get things done at the station." Jessica said heading for the door.

Jessica pulled into the parking lot. She was late. She had a meeting with LJ and his parole officer. She made a special recommendation to the court. She knew LJ wasn't a bad kid he was just having a hard time dealing with his father and uncle being in prison. "Sorry I'm late." she said as she walked into the office. LJ and Lisa were already sitting there talking to the woman. "That's OK." she said. "I was just starting to go over everything with them." she said pulling out his file. "You don't have any priors. This is your first offense. And with Detective Donovan's recommendation all you have to complete is 90 hours of community service. And I'm also ordering you to the Guidance Program at the prison. You will have a mentor who will talk you through all the consequences of your actions." Jessica looked surprised. "Wait a minute." she said stopping the woman from going on. "Why does he have to do the guidance program. I thought all he was going to get was the community service. LJ is a good and smart kid. So what he made a mistake. He shouldn't have to go to that place." Jessica said defending LJ. LJ smiled up at her and grabbed her hand. Lisa saw the act and got defensive. "Jessica may I have a word with you in private?" she asked standing up. "Yes. Sure." she said following Lisa out into the hallway. Jessica shut the door behind her and looked up and faced Lisa. "I appreciate everything that you have done for LJ. But you are not his mother. You walked away from him and Lincoln a long time ago." Jessica looked at Lisa and opened her mouth. "Lisa..I-" she got cut off. "No. I am talking." she snapped stepping closer to Jessica. "I held that boy when he cried for days when you left his father. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I am his mother and he's more upset about you and Lincoln getting a divorce. He thought it was somehow his fault. You need to back off. He is my son not yours." Lisa said to her before she walked back into the office.

After the meeting Jessica made her way back down to her desk. She sat down and started working on an assignment that got put on her desk. It was a warrant that was issued for a no show for a court hearing. She logged in her computer and started searching the guy. She looked up and seen a man talk to the front desk. He looked familiar but didn't think anything of it as she went back to her work. "Miss Donovan?" she heard someone say her name and looked up. There was the man from Trish's office last week. "Yeah who is asking?" she asked clicking her screen off. He pulled out a badge. "Special Agent Paul Kellerman. I need to have a word with you." She stood up and grabbed his badge from his hand and looked at it. Jason walked over overhearing that FBI wanted to talk to his girlfriend. "Hey is everything OK?" he asked concerned. "This doesn't concern you. I only need to have a word with Jessica." Paul said getting an attitude. "Well do you have a warrant? Because she doesn't have to say anything to you without one?" Jason said getting angry. "Its OK Jason." Jessica informed him. She looked to Paul. "You can follow me." she said moving from her desk and heading to a back room. She lead him inside and shut the door behind her. "What's this about?" she asked already having an idea. "It has come to our attention that you have done some digging in the Burrow's case." He stepped closer to her. "It would be in your best interest if you quit. You are treading on dangerous waters. If you don't quit someone could get hurt. You and your sister both need to give up Burrow's is good as dead." she looked up at him looking unaffected by his threat. "You're not FBI are you?" she asked him. "I am FBI. I can also make someone disappear without a trace. You best remember that." he said before moving away from her and going out the door. She was finally able to let out the breathe she was holding in while he was threatening her. A fellow officer knocked on the door startling her. "Jessica you have a phone call its your sister." she said moving away and going back to what she was doing. Jessica made her way out of the room and over to her desk to take the call. "Yeah?" Jess said into the phone. "I tried calling your cell but you didn't answer." Veronica said to Jess. Jess looked across her desk and seen her phone flash with notifications. "It was on my desk what's up." she said wanting Veronica to get to the point. "Latoya is missing." Veronica said stressfully into the phone. Jessica paused in shock. "What do you mean missing?" she asked rhetorically. "They took her. She went to go smoke and didn't come back. Some FBI guy showed up and threatened me. Jess what do we do now?" Veronica asked her scared. Jessica sighed trying not to let herself freak out. But she knew she got Veronica involved in something dangerous. "I don't know V. I don't know." she said softly into the phone.


	5. Cute Poison

**"*** LINCOLN'S POV*****  
He was sleeping on his cot. Then all of a sudden the guards burst into the cell. "What's going on?" he asked confused still half asleep. They don't say anything to him as they drag him from his cell all the way down the hall. He kept screaming "Where are you taking me? What's going on?" he kept shouting at the guards. They dragged him into the execution room. "No!" he shouted struggling. "I have a month! Please!" he begged as they dragged him to the chair. He looked and caught sight of Jessica standing in the corner with her arms crossed. "Jess please help me." he begged looking to her for help. She ignored him and watched with hate in her eyes as they strapped him in the chair. "Jess please I love you." he said with fear in his voice not wanting to die. Jess walked over and stood in front of him. "I don't love you. You're getting what you deserve." she said to him in contempt as she backed away and pulled the lever to give him the shock. He jumped up. He was still laying on his cot. He sat up tried to get his heart to stop racing. It was just a dream. He leaned back against the wall and rubbed his face. He wasn't ready to die. At least not without seeing Jess one more time.  
 ***** END POV*****

Jessica walked through the prison doors. She was suppose to be meeting Veronica here. Veronica said that she was going to talk to Lincoln and that she thinks that Jess should talk to him too. She didn't see Veronica's car but decided that she was going to honor the Warden's request and speak to Lincoln. Just as she made her way to the private visitor rooms she got stopped. "Miss Donovan. I'm sorry but Burrows is in a meeting with his lawyer he only gets one visit a day." the guard says to her before walking away. Even though she was relieved she didn't have to talk to him but a part of her was disappointed that she couldn't see him. She decided to head up and see Trisha since she had the day off. She walked up the stairs and made her way over to Psych ward. She made it to Trish's office and knocked. Trish opened the door and seen Jess standing there. Trish looked surprised to see her. "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked Jess stepping out and closing the door behind her. "I was in the building and figured I would stop by and say hey." Jess said wondering why her sister was acting weird. "I can't talk right now. I'm in the middle of something but call me later and we'll talk." she said to Jess and went back in the room and closed the door. "Sorry about that my sister was at the door." Trish said turning back to her guest. Paul Kellerman turned in his chair and smiled. "That's no problem Trish. I know you're a busy woman." he said to her smiling.

Jess walked back down to the front and seen Veronica signing out. "Hey V." Jess greeted walking up to the sign out desk. "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see her here. "Well I was trying to see Trish but she's in a meeting so that can wait." she responded as they made their way to the parking lot. "So how did the meeting go with Lincoln?" Jessica asked her trying not to sound like she really wanted to know. Veronica gave her a knowing smile. "Why don't you just go back in there and ask him how it went?" she asked her teasingly. Jess gave her a teasing glare. "You know why." she said walking over to her car. "Well he was surprised to see me there. And once I told him that we both believe him he definitely got a lot happier. He asked me how you and Jason were." Veronica said baiting her. Jess looked at her with a slight glare. "And what did you say to him?" she asked curiously. "I told him the truth. That you don't love Jason but won't dump him." Veronica said getting into her car. "Oh by the way. I have a meeting with Project Justice today. You should go with me." Jess moved closer to the car. "For what?" she asked her sister. "To get further access to Lincoln's case. I could really use you." she said wanting her to go with her. "Yea I'll go. I do have the day off today." she said going over to the passenger side and getting in.

"So you are under the impression that both of my sisters are re investigating Lincoln's case?" Trish asked not believing him. "Yes. I am. They have already talked with the man who represented him before and they guy gave Jessica a tape from the garage that night. And Veronica was taking Latoya Barrison's statement." Paul informed Trish on all that has happened. "And I spoke to her on the phone and she wants this taken care of as soon as possible." he said to Trish and she just looked at him with a glare thinking of hat to do. "You know that they are not going to stop until they uncover the truth. And both of your sisters are that smart enough to where they will uncover every secret that you and I are protecting." Paul said again Trish finally looked back up at him from her thoughts. "Then we have a big problem." she said leaning forward. "I will talk to my sisters. You don't do anything until I give the go ahead do you understand me?" Trish asked completely caught off guard about her sisters.

"Even if Latoya showed up her testimony would be useless. Most criminal junkies don't really shine on the stand." Benjamin Foliack said to them as they sat across the desk from him. "Maybe but we just found all this out in the last couple days. I feel that between the two of us we can find out a whole lot more now that Veronica is dedicating her whole time to the case and I'm going to ask for special privilege to only work cases related to this." Jessica told him. "Secret Service Agent came to visit you both. What did he want?" the other guy sitting in the room asked them. "Nick please." Benjamin said to the guy before addressing Jess and Veronica again. "Ladies, I'm afraid if you can't produce us more evidence even with reviewing Burrow's case toughly. Can you give us anything else?" he asked them. "No. Not right now but-" Veronica got cut off. "But is what you're trying to tell us right?" Foliack said to her. "Yes. We all know what you're trying to point out. We are here to ask for help. I don't think an innocent man should be punished for something he didn't do. And I believe that's what it says on your mission statement." Veronica said to him feeling like they were losing the case. "We get hundreds of representation." he said to them. "I know you do." Veronica said back. "We are very limited on who we give our time to." He said trying to get them to understand. "We will do all the footwork. But since neither of us have experience in the death penalty we're just asking that you point us in the right direction please." Jessica begged them. Foliak sighed before looking between the both of them. "I'm sorry ladies. I understand that you are two very smart, very resourceful women but we just don't have the manpower to grant your request. Jessica stood up and left the room abruptly.

Jessica made her way down the steps and out the door. She stopped to catch her breath and wait for Veronica to come back out. She came back out a minute later. "Are you OK?" Veronica asked her. "I'm fine let's just go." Jess said wanting to get back home. They headed for the car and didn't notice that someone was following them. The guy following them dialed a number and waiting for the phone to pick up. "They're leaving now. I don't know how much time you have." he said to the other end. Paul was standing in Jessica's apartment. "That's OK I've uncovered plenty." he said holding up a wedding photo of Jessica and Lincoln kissing.

That night Jessica made it home. As soon as she made it through her front door she knew something wasn't right. She slowly made her way through her apartment but stopped short when she seen what was wrong. The photo of her and Lincoln was not where she last put it. Confused she moved it back to where it was suppose to be. She continued to look around but couldn't find anything else out of place. A knock on her door made her jump. She tried to control her breathing as she walked over to the door. She opened it and seen Jason on the other side. "Hey you haven't picked up your phone is everything OK?" he asked seeing that she was a bit jumpy. "Yeah. I'm fine but now is not a good time." she said not letting him in. He sighed. "Jess we have to talk. You have been avoiding me and I want to know why." he said finally putting his foot down. "OK we will talk tomorrow but right now I'm just tired and I want to go to bed OK." she said letting him down easy. He nodded. "OK tomorrow then." he said before turning around and walking off.

The next morning she got a call from Veronica saying she was stopping by the station to ask the cops who arrested Lincoln some questions. When she pulled up she seen Veronica already talking to one. She got out and made her way over to them. "Dispatch was called in anonymous tip saying they seen Burrows running from the garage where they found Terrance Steadman." he stopped and seen Jess. "Hey Donovan." he greeted her. "Is this your sister?" he asked pointing to Veronica. "Yes she is. Now what were you saying?" she asked him wanting him to continue. "Oh right. So we went over to Burrow's place went in and seen your client washing the blood off his pants. I don't have to tell you it was Steadman's blood." he said sarcastically. Jessica rolled her eyes at him. "In your first report it said you just seen Lincoln in the bathroom. Then in your testimony he was washing his pants. So which one is it? Did you see him wash the pants or not?" Veronica demanded. Jess was impressed with all the research that her sister has done. "Yes. He was bent over the tub with his hands wet looking guilty as hell." he told her with a raised tone. "You better watch how you speak to my sister. You won't like what happens." Jessica threatened standing closer. "How are you involved in this anyway?" he asked Jessica. She shrugged. "He's my ex husband." she informed him. The cop raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No shit." he scoffed. He looked back at Veronica. "If you any other questions take it up with the department." he said before storming back into the station. Jess turned back to Veronica. "You OK?" she asked her sister. "Yea I'm fine." she said as they walked to Veronica's car. "That guy was a jerk." she said as she went to unlock her car. "Yeah. He was but don't worry I'll rough him up." Jessica said not liking how that cop talked to her sister. "Excuse me? Donovans?" They both look up and see the man who was in the room with them for their meeting with Benjamin Foliak. He had his hands up. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." he said nodding in Jessica's direction. She didn't notice that she had her hand on her gun. She quickly moved her hand from the gun and shrugged innocently. "What are you doing here?" Veronica asked him. "I'm Nick Savarin, I'm with Project Justice." he clarified. "I know who you are. What do you want?" she asked him. Jessica looked at her wondering why she was acting that way toward him. "Look my boss may not think Lincoln's case is worth looking into but I do." he told them. "Is there someplace we can go and talk?" he asked them. Veronica and Jessica looked at each other before answering. "There is a café down the street we can go." Jessica said. "Lead the way ladies." he smiled while looking at Veronica.

"What stood out for me was that most cases take 10 years to exhaust out the appeals for Lincoln's case it took three." Nick said as the three of them sat at a table. "So are you thinking that Lincoln's case had some political influence?" Jessica said sipping on her coffee. "I mean it was the vice president's brother its not that hard to believe." Nick retorted back. "But how were they able to get through the system like that so fast?" Veronica asked him. "All it takes is special notice in the clerk's office. But its not how Lincoln's case that interests me its why." Nick said back to Veronica. "If Lincoln was set up then why." Nick said mostly to himself. "And the answer to that might lay with the victim." Jessica said her detective skills coming to view. "What do we know about him? He was a CO pushing alternative energy." Jessica said brainstorming. "Successfully. He was pushing alternative energy successfully so oil company's, the government our whole country benefited from Steadman Energy." He brainstormed back. He looked at Jessica then Veronica. "Why did you wait until now to take on this case?" he asked them curiously. "I thought he was guilty like everyone else. But then I got a voicemail from an unknown person and it got me thinking." Jessica said to Nick. "Plus she's his ex wife and still loves him." Veronica pointed out to Jessica who just gave her sister a pointed look. "I just hope its not too late." Jessica said taking another drink of her coffee. "It might be." Nick warned them. "You two need to prepare yourselves for that." he said looking between the two again. "What about you?" Veronica asked him curiously. "What made you get into death penalty work?" she asked him curious about Nick. "My father served 15 years for a crime he didn't commit. I know first hand that once the government gets you in their cross hairs there is no getting out. That's why." He leaned forward and looked all serious. "Now do you two want my help?" he asked them.

Jessica made her way through the station to her desk. "Donovan can I see you in my office please?" the chief said standing in his office door. She put her bag down and made her way into his office. He shut the door behind them. "Have a seat we have a lot to discuss." he told her. "I got a request here from secret service saying that they want you suspended until further notice." she scoffed knowing this was bound to happen. "Now I don't know what's going on. Quite frankly I don't care to know. But if you're in some kind of trouble I need to know about it." he said to her. She looked away debating whether or not to tell him the truth. "The secret service is after me because I've been working my own case." she said not wanting to give away too much. "Which case?" he asked her. She sighed not really sure if she wanted to tell him. "I've been working on the Burrow's case." she said finally. "You're ex husband right?" he asked remembering that name. "Yes. I just need some time please. I need to be able to do this. I know I can do this." she pleaded with him. He sighed before picking up the request paper. He looked at it before ripping it. He smiled at her. "I never did like higher ranking officials who think they run the government." Jessica smiled at him thankful. "I can only do this the one time. If it happens again I can't protect you." he warned her. "That's OK. This one time is all I need." she told him before she stood up to leave the office. "Be careful Jessica. I mean it." he said to her before she left the office.

She walked back out to her desk. She sat down and put her head in her hands. Now they are starting to mess with her job. Jason noticed her and walked over to her. "Hey" he greeted coming over to sit across from her. "Hey." she said back looking up at him. "Are you OK?" he asked her noticing she wasn't acting like herself. "Yeah I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind that's all." she said giving him a reassuring smile. "Are we still on for tonight?" he asked her. Before she got a chance to answer her phone rang. "Donovan." she said into the phone. "Hey Nick and I just left Lincoln. I have some stuff to tell you. Can you meet us outside?" Veronica asked her on the other end. "Yeah. I'll be right out." she said hanging up the phone and setting it back down. "Who was that?" Jason asked watching her get up. "I have someone I have to talk to. I will talk to you later." she said walking away from her desk and outside.

Jessica walked across the street and met up with Veronica and Nick. "So?" she asked them coming to stand across from them. "We talked to Lincoln. We need you to see if you can track a man down for us. A man named Bo." Nick said to Jessica. "Do you have a last name?" she asked them. "He didn't give us one but I'm sure we can find out." Veronica said to her. Jessica nodded to her. "Also do you still have that tape from the garage?" Nick asked Jessica. "Yeah I do why?" she asked him. Nick looked at her. "Well if he was set up then that tape was tampered we should take a closer look at that tape." Nick informed her.


	6. English, Fitz or Percy

Jessica kept avoiding Jason's phone calls. She didn't know what to say to him. She was currently sitting in her apartment with Nick and Veronica going over the tape. She turns the phone over and the call goes to voicemail. "OK see there?" she heard Nick say and walks back over to the living room. "Look at Steadman he seems to be looking at something." Nick says pausing the tape. Jessica looks at the TV. "Couldn't he just be looking to where he's going?" Jessica asked not sure why he's pointing that out. "No. Look at where he's looking to. He's looking up like he's looking right at the camera." he said and they look closer to the screen. He presses play and they watch as he pulls up into the parking spot. "OK and look here why is he just sitting there?" Veronica answered. "Its like he's waiting for someone." she said realizing what's going on. Nick pressed play and watched as Lincoln walked up and shot the gun. "Wait. Hold on pause that." Jessica said looking at the TV closely. "I knew something was wrong with this. That is a 9 mm gun. There should be at least some draw back no matter the weight." Jessica said looking to Nick and Veronica. "Are you sure? I mean Lincoln is a pretty strong guy." Veronica said looking to Jessica. "That doesn't matter there is always some form of kick back with guns bigger than a tiny gun." Jessica informed her. "Look there." Nick said pointing to Lincoln going over to the passenger side and going through the glove box. "If you shoot someone for revenge would you just stick around and go through the car like that?" he asked them. "They're making it look like a robbery." Veronica said. Jessica just kept looking at the footage. "Go back I want to see something." Jessica told Nick. Nick rewound the tape. "OK look at Lincoln's angle." Jessica said pointing and seeing how Lincoln is moving away from the car. They move on forward. "OK now there." she said watching as Lincoln came on the other side hiding his face and going through the car. "He wouldn't be angled like that so that his face is hidden. If he really walked around to the other side we would be able to see the side of his face." Jessica said pointing out the smaller details. "Oh my god. I don't know how I could have missed this before." Jessica said "So who do we go to about this?" Veronica asked Nick. "No one yet. We need the evidence that this video has been tampered with. Even though your trained eye Jess has been able to spot out the small details isn't going to be enough. We need the physical evidence part." he informed the sisters. "How do we do that?" Veronica asked him. He seemed to think for a minute before answering. "I know a guy." he said to them. "You know a guy?" Veronica asked skeptically. "Yeah I know a guy." he said back smiling at her.

Jessica walked through the prison heading to visitor center. She spotted Michael sitting there waiting for her. "Hey." she greeted as he stood up to give her a hug. She hugged him back and sat down across from him. "So your message said you had to talk about something what's up?" Jessica asked him. "They're transferring me I was wondering if as a police detective you had some pull on transfer papers for the prison." he said to her hoping she did. She was surprised at what he asked of her. "I mean we don't have access to the papers themselves or any leeway on what happens with them. The only thing we can do is choose who we transfer. That's really all." she said disappointed that she couldn't help out more. "So say I am being transferred here tomorrow you can't stop it or push it back?" he asked trying to get something out of this. "If I did that then it could take days to even get looked at. I may be a good detective but when it comes to paperwork my status doesn't matter." she said wishing she could do more to help him. "OK. Thank you though for everything." Michael said to her standing up and giving her another hug. "I hope you get everything figured out." she said to him before walking out the room. She was almost to the sign out desk when she heard her name. "Jessica!" She turned around instantly and looked up. There was Lincoln staring at her with wide eyes handcuffed being led through. He was stopped and just staring at her. She didn't know what to say. "Jessica." He said again only softer this time. She looked at him. "Hi." she said softly. He smiled softly at her but before he got a chance to say anything to her he was being dragged away. "Come on Burrows you're late." the CO said dragging him off. He struggled and kept turning his head to catch glimpses of her. "Jess!" he kept shouting out. She watched as he got dragged away. She stood there wondering what just happened.

Jessica went up with Veronica and Nick to meet his guy who can help them with the tape. "Are you OK?" Veronica asked Jessica as she made her way to them. Veronica noticed that her sister seemed quiet. "Yeah I'm fine. I just had a run in with Lincoln that's all." Jess said wanting to change the subject. "Why haven't you gone to see him yet? You've been working on his case. You know he's innocent. So why haven't you seen him." Veronica asked her sister. "He misses you." she baited her. Jessica just shrugged her shoulders and moved on. They found the guy that Nick knew and the handed him the tape. After watching it. He turned to them. "This is some top A shit work. Do you know who did it?" he asked them rolling on his chair to his work space. "No. Do you?" Nick asked him sarcastically. "People who do this kind of work are like ghosts." he explained to them. "Do you see any places on the tape that could've been cut or doctored?" Veronica asked the guy. "That's the thing this tape is completely clean no footprints. Usually when you pull a tape apart anything fake comes off. But not this one. This is is laced, engraved ya know." he said to them pressing forward on the tape. They watched the part where Lincoln pulled the trigger. The guy instantly noticed something. "Whoa whoa." he said moving some of his equipment around. "Do you see something?" Jessica asked him. "No. The problem with your eyes is that they play tricks on you. But your ears don't lie." he informed them looking between the three of them. Jessica smiled briefly this guy was very good. "OK here's the audio track from the tape." he said playing the audio of the gun firing. "It sounds pretty true right?" he asks them rhetorically. "Yea." Nick answered anyway. Jessica leaned closer to listen better. "OK but noise is a noise it just doesn't die like that. Stripped out all those levels should be dancing still. That size would echo out farther not just have one blast and be done." he said getting excited. "OK so what does that mean?" Veronica asked him. "It means that that gunshot was not recorded in that room." The three looked to each other all having ideas of their own. "Will you testify to that?" Veronica asked him. "Ah I don't know this tape it wouldn't hold up. If you want me to I need to get my hands on the original tape." he informed them.

Jessica left after agreeing that Nick and Veronica said they would go get the original and Jess would head into work and see if she could uncover and other footage from the computer system. She was making her way back to the station when she got the call on the radio. There was an inmate missing from the prison. Jessica's mind instantly went to Lincoln wondering if it was him. She raced over to the prison. She was coming down English road following the other police cars. She parks the car and gets out. "What's going on?" Jessica asks going up to the group of cops talking to the warden. "We had a misunderstanding all is under control now. We found him he wasn't missing." The warden said to them. Jessica moved around and came to stand in front of him. "Who was it?" she asked him. "It was Michael Scofield." he told her. Her eyes got wide in surprise. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked him pulling him aside. "Is there anyway I can come back tomorrow? I want to do a follow up investigation." she explained to him. "There is no way you lost an inmate just like that." she said to him. He went to object but she went ahead. "I won't make a big deal. I just want to check the security in the place." she reassured him. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that this was Michael Scofield that went missing and you have been visiting him?" Pope asked her. "I just want to make sure everything is up to date. We wouldn't want another false alarm. I could do this quietly or get my supervisor and a whole lot of paperwork involved." she threatened. He sighed before agreeing. "Fine. You can check in with Bellick in the morning." he told her before walking off. She smiled in triumph. She didn't know why she jumped at that opportunity but she just had to make sure Michael was OK.

She made it to Veronica's house and waited outside for them. She seen they walking down the street toward her. She stood up and met them at the bottom of the steps. "Hey we heard the police scanner what happened?" she asked referring to the prison breakout. "it was a false alarm. An inmate wasn't where he was suppose to be. I'm going in the morning and checking out the security of the place." Veronica and Nick looked at her. "Who was it do you know?" Veronica asked her. "It was Michael." she informed her. Veronica's eyes grew in shock. "Michael? What happened?" she asked as they made their way inside. "Just that they didn't double check on where he was. Don't worry I'll find out tomorrow where he was. How did things go over there?" she asked as Veronica unlocked her front door to the apartment building. "They had a water line bust and only that room was affected. Oh and our tape plus others that were around it was all damaged." Veronica explained. They were walking down the hall to her apartment. "At least we got the duplicate right?" Veronica asked before stopping short. Jess looked and seen that Veronica's apartment door was open. She quickly drew her gun and pushed the door open and made her way inside.

"Stay here." she commanded. She did a sweep of the apartment. She came back to the door. "Whoever was here is gone. Does anything look out of place or anything gone?" Jessica asked looking around. She watched her sister look around and make her way over to a huge dresser in her living room. She started throwing stuff out. "Ronnie what's wrong?" she asked as she watched her sister start to panic. "The tape is gone!" she exclaimed. "What do you mean it's gone?" Jessica asked back. "How did they know? How did they know where to look?" Veronica asked hysterically. "Does anyone else have a key?" Jessica asked. Veronica shook her head in denial. "Did you show anyone else where you put it?" Jessica continued to ask her. "Just Nick." she said. "I was talking to Nick and I set the tape here." she finished as she slowly turned to Nick causing Jessica to turn and raise her gun at him. "Whoa hold on. I didn't tell anyone about the tape. Why would I?" he asked them. "I think you should go." Jessica said threatening. Nick nodded and slowly turned and walked out of the apartment. "Are you OK?" Jessica asked her. She just shook her head and dropped her head on Jessica's shoulder.

The next day Jessica found she had a transfer request paper stating that she had to deliver Michael to another prison. She was shocked to learn that he was actually getting transferred. She was standing outside the gate and watched as they brought him over to her. "Hey." she greeted as she grabbed onto his arm. "I'm sorry." she whispered to him leading him to the van. "Stop." she heard from behind her. They turned and seen Pope coming toward them. "I'm sorry but I can't let you take him." he said to her. "Why not." she asked him confused. "He has a serious bad condition Sinusitis. He can't travel." Pope explained to her. She looked to Michael in confusion but didn't say anything about it. She noticed that Michael was looking out into the parking lot." "What do you see?" she asked him. He looked back at her. "Nothing." he said as he turned and the CO took him back inside. She noticed Pope was looking at something too. She turned and seen two men in a car watching them. She seen that she one she has met already. She was going to pay her sister a visit.


	7. Riots, Drills and the Devil Part 1

Jessica was running late. She talked to the warden and had her rescheduled for the following day. She was ignoring all of Jason's calls. Just as she made her way to the door to leave there was a knock. She opened it and Jason was on the other side with to go coffee cups. "Good I was hoping you would be home." he said pushing his way past her to get through. "Now is not a good time." Jessica said standing by her door. "We have to talk about this." he said to her. She rolled her eyes. "I have a meeting today. I don't have time for this." she said raising her voice at him. "You're going to make time Jessica. We have been playing ring a round for a couple weeks now. I deserve to know what's going on." he said getting angry. Jessica sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "You're right. You deserve to know what's going on. But I can't explain things right now. I have to go." she said turning and waited for him to follow her. "OK. But we are talking about things. Tonight." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Jessica drove into the parking lot of the prison. She had a strange feeling that something was going to happen today. She ignored her gut and made her way inside. She walked through the hall and got to the check in desk. "Hi. I'm Jessica Donovan. I have a security check today. I'm suppose to be meeting with officer Bellick." she explained to the man. "Hold on just one minute ma'am." he turned away and got on the radio. "I'm sorry Bellick is up in sickbay. Here's a pass. You have clearance to every security entrance. Good luck." the man said giving her the keys. She made her way through the halls going straight up to Trish's office. She didn't even bother knocking she just went right in. Trish looked up from her desk in surprise. "Jess? What's going on?" she asked seeing the angry look on her face. Jessica didn't respond just closed the door behind her. "I want to know how you know Paul Kellerman." Jessica asked glaring at her sister. That question caught Trish by surprise. "Paul? You want to know how I know Paul?" she asked trying to stall. "Yes Trisha. I've seen him at your office. The man threatened me." she explained angrily. "Not only that he sent in a request at the station to have me suspended! You are the only one I've seen have contact. I want to know how you know him." she demanded standing in front of Trish's desk. "Fine. I will tell you about Paul." she told her.

Jessica waited as Trish started to explain. "I met Paul in college way before I met Hank. And we had a couple classes together. He was really sweet and kind and smart and I fell under his charm." she said to her. Jessica got a look of disgust on her face. "Oh my god! " she exclaimed. "You dated him?" she exclaimed with horror. Trish nodded. "I did. But it didn't last long because he left school and I haven't seen him until recently." Trish informed her. "If he's threatening you I can talk to him to back off." Trish said making a show of grabbing her phone. Jessica shook her head. "No don't worry about it." she said sitting down and sighing. "Are you feeling OK? " Trish asked her. "Are you working on any big cases? You seem really stressed." she said to her already know what case her sister is working on. "Nothing big. I've just been dealing with other things." Jessica said to her. "What other things?" Trish asked curiously. Jessica ignored the question and asked her own. "Has Lincoln ever been up here to talk to you?" Jessica asked out of the blue. "Why do you ask?" Trish asked angry that her sister still thinks about Lincoln. "No real reason. I've just been thinking about visiting him and I just wonder if he comes to talk to you." she said not telling her the real reason why she asked. Before Trish could respond Jessica's phone rang. She looked at the called ID and seen it was Veronica. "Donovan." she said into the phone. "Hey where are you?" Veronica asked into the phone. "I'm talking to Trish. What's up?" she said standing up and walking to the other side of the room. "Good. I need to talk to you. Meet me downstairs." Veronica said before hanging up. Jessica walked back over to Trish. "I'll be right back. Veronica wants to talk to me about something." she said before walking out the door. She didn't catch the glare Trish gave her before she pulled out her phone.

Jessica met Veronica outside in the hall. "OK so explain that to me again." Jessica said not catching everything the first time. "Nick is here, and he discovered that the anonymous phone call that said Lincoln was running from the garage in bloody pants was made in Washington DC?" Jessica asked thinking she got everything. "Yes." Veronica said. "And Nick and I are catching the next flight to DC and going to see if we can find any more traces there." Veronica informed her sister. "Are you sure you can trust Nick?" Jessica asked not sure if she trusted him. "OK." Jessica agreed. "Be careful and keep in contact. If you need me I'll be on the next flight out." she told her. Jessica gave her a hug before heading back up to Trish's office.

Before she made it back to Trish's office alarms went off. She knew instantly that it was a lock down. She was still in the stairwell. She heard a commotion and watched as inmates came out of no where running down the hall. She watched as one inmate stopped and noticed her. She wasn't scared if it was just one but she backed up anyway. She backed up into a hard chest. She turned quickly and came face to face with Lincoln. "Jessica." he whispered before seeing T-Bag eye her up. He grabbed her and pulled her behind him protectively. "Well well." she heard him say teasingly. "If it isn't Linc the sink with a rookie CO and a beautiful woman." she tensed up and slowly moved her hand down to her gun. "Take those handcuffs off of him now." she said to the CO as Linc turned and held his hands out. Jessica just stared ahead and keep her focus on T-Bag. Lincoln grabbed the keys off the CO and uncuffed himself. "Get out of here T-Bag now!" he said in a low threatening voice moving back in front of Jessica. "Oh I get it you found them first I respect that I do." he looked Jessica up and down. She glared at him and moved closer to Lincoln. "But I think we can work something out." he said walking closer to them. "What do you got?" Lincoln asked him knowing he had to find a way to get Jessica safe. "I can make your last few weeks here very enjoyable. Some Demerol, some X. I can make you forget all about that chair." he bargained. Lincoln looked at him before shaking his head. "No deal." he told him moving so he can reach Jessica if he needed to. "You know what?" T-Bag shouted at him. "You need to know how to negotiate better." he said moving closer to them. Jessica jumped when she seen inmates come up the back stairwell but luckily caged in. The CO tried to make a run for it but Jessica stopped him. "Where are you going? You're never going to make it." she said to him. "Oh whee. We got a tough one on our hands here." Jessica looked up and glared at the five inmates who thought they could take them on. T-Bag noticed how Lincoln moved instantly closer to Jessica. "See here Sink no blood has to spill. I see the way you're standing in front of this girly here." T-Bag said licking his lips. "My best bet is you know her." he gave Jessica a suggestive look. Lincoln got mad and wrapped the cuff around his knuckles waiting for the fight.

Jessica got in a fight stance as she watched as four of the inmates moved in closer. "Have you ever seen one of those safari shows where the animal is all caged up? Guess which one you are." T-Bag said as the inmates rushed them. Lincoln punched the first one and Jessica kicked and punched at two of them that rushed her. Jessica seen that Lincoln had two of them on him she rushed to help him pulling the one off him and punching him knocking him out. Jessica turned and pulled her gun on T-Bag. She turned so she was in front of Lincoln. He just stared and glared at her. "Oh girly I am going to remember you." he said licking his lips. Lincoln grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall running from them. He threw her in a corner and followed pushing himself all the way against her and pressed his hand to her mouth to quiet her. She tensed when she heard them coming their way but relaxed when they went passed them. Once she calmed down she started to feel the affects of having Lincoln pressed up against her. She could feel every inch of him and she started to remember all the times they spent together. She pulled her mouth away from his hand and put her hands on his chest to push him away but ended up running her hands down his chest instead. "Jessica." he whispered moving closer to her. Once hearing her name pushed her out of her thoughts and pushed him away from her. He looked at her in surprise. "Are you OK?" he asked her looking her over to look for any wounds. "I'm fine. I've dealt with worse." she said looking out the hall to see if the coast was clear. "We need to go check on that CO." she said to him before waking back down the hall. Lincoln sighed and moved to catch up with her. "Hold on a minute." he said grabbing her arm when she wouldn't stop. She angrily pulled her arm back. "Don't touch me. I have to go see if that man is alright." she told him angrily. "It is my job as a cop." she told him walking away. They made it back to the stairwell where they were attacked but couldn't find the CO. "T-Bag must have taken him." Lincoln said "I need to get you to safety then I have to go find Michael." Lincoln said grabbing her arm.

Jason was put in charge of the riot. He walked up to the warden who was surrounded by his COs "Sir I'm senior officer Jason Clarke. I need a head count of your visitor log and who is all still inside." he said to him. The warden nodded and had one of his COs grab the log book. "All the staff and visitors for A wing are in that book. If you need anything else just ask." the warden said walking off taking a call. Jason looked through the log and stopped when he came across one name. Jessica Donovan.

They stopped when they seen a bunch of inmates run down the stairs. Charles Westmoreland came up to them. "Are you alright?" he asked Jessica noticing the hold that Lincoln had on her arm. "Yeah I'm fine. He's harmless." she said moving her arm out of his hold. "We're looking for Michael Scofield do you know where he is?" she asked Charles. He shook his head. "You need to find a way out of here. It isn't safe here for you." he told her. He looked to Lincoln. "You need to get her out of here." he said to Lincoln. "I know." he said grabbing her hand. "Hey." they turned. "You looking for a way out? I know where to go." he told them. "Thanks Turk." Lincoln said moving forward but stopped when he felt resistance coming from Jessica. "I don't think that's a good idea." she said pulling her hand back. She looked to Turk then back to Lincoln. "Something doesn't feel right." she said. "it'll be fine I promise." he told her grabbing her hand and looking at her right in the eye. The look he was giving her broke her resistance and she let him lead her down the stairs following Turk. They followed him down an abandoned hallway. "There's a shortcut right through here." Turk said pushing open the door and leading them down farther into the boiler room. They followed not knowing that Turk was being paid to kill Lincoln.


	8. Riots, Drills and the Devil Part 2

Jason was talking on the radio. He watched as the army got called in. He rolled his eyes. He had to find out if Jessica was still inside or not. He looked up and noticed that an inmate was trying to get their attention. He watched as the Warden addressed the inmate. The inmate said they had a hostage. Jason started to worry as he walked over to Bellick. "I need you to tell me who is all still inside now." he shouted at him. The warden nodded his head at Bellick and we went to find out. Jason and the warden both turned when there was more shouting coming from the inmate. "We have a woman hostage." they shouted. Jason started to get really worried hoping that it wasn't Jessica. Bellick came back over. "They have the new rookie sir, they have Bob." Bellick said. Jason turned to face him. "They also have a female hostage too." he glared at Bellick. "Warden I need a team to go in there and extract the hostages now." Jason said taking charge. "We can't its not by the book. We don't even know who the hostage is. We can't take that chance yet until we control the situation." Pope said before he got pulled away by his men. Jason looked back at the prison thinking up a plan to get inside.

Jessica and Lincoln were still following Turk. Jessica was still getting a bad feeling about this. Turk was just leading them farther away from the riot. She made sure she was close to Lincoln. They followed him into a room that looked like the boiler room. "Turk? Are you sure there's a way out?" Lincoln asked as they lost sight of him. "Turk?" Lincoln shouted making sure that Jessica was beside him. Turk came out of nowhere and knocked Jessica hard against the wall knocking her out. He grabbed a wire and started strangling Lincoln. Lincoln struggled and tried o move Turk as Jessica was coming to. She watched as Lincoln got away and punched Turk before he fell to the floor. "Lincoln?" Jessica whispered making her way over to him helping him stand. She checked his neck. "You're going to be OK." she informed him wrapping her arm around him.

Jason watched as the Governor showed up making all the prison staff make their way over to them. Jason saw the perfect opportunity and ran over to the side door breaking it open and making his way inside the building. He had no idea which way to start but he made his way where all the noise was coming from. He heard a bunch of inmates coming his way. He quickly ran into a room and hid. He watched as they ran past him. Trish was hiding under desk listening as the riot was being heard from outside. She was trained but not trained to deal with a prison riot. For once in her life she was really scared.

Jessica was half dragging Lincoln through the maze of pipes in the room. He was bleeding really bad. "Its OK. We're going to get out of here so I can tell you I told you so." she nagged as they continued not knowing where the exit was. Lincoln rolled his eyes breathing heavy as he tried not to put too much of his weight on Jessica. "You always did call me out on my shit." he whispered to her. Just then Turk appeared behind them. Lincoln pushed Jessica away as he swung at Turk. "Why are you doing this? Who sent you?" Lincoln asked trying to dodge the pipe Turk was swinging at him. Turk was finally able to swing and hit him knocking him to his knees. Lincoln looked up just as Turk was swinging down. He grabbed the pipe just as Jessica swung her leg kicking him away from Lincoln. Turk lost his balance and fell off the platform landing down on the ground hard. Jessica rushed over to Lincoln helping him up. She put her hands on his face looking him over. "Are you OK?" she asked him frantically. He grabbed her hands from his face but not letting go. "Jess I'm OK." he said reassuringly just looking at her. He was slowly leaning his head down as her eyes were closing preparing for what was to come. Their lips were about to touch when Turk let out a loud moan breaking the spell causing Jessica to step away from Lincoln. They made their way down to where Turk was laying. He was choking on his own blood. He only had minutes. Lincoln bent over him. "Who sent you?" he asked him. "Come on tell me!" he shouted to him. "Come on help me." he begged defeated as Turk tried to talk. Jessica leaned against the wall catching her breath. "I told you something wasn't right. Why don't you ever listen to me?" she shouted at him trying to get her frustration out. He turned to face her standing back up.

Jason made his way down the halls. His gun was drawn. He was pretty sure he was lost. There were no inmates around and he was around a bunch of offices. He turned the corner and almost got hit with a pipe but ducked in time. Trish swung the pipe not sure who was on the other side but wasn't going to take any chances. "Whoa lady calm down! I'm a police officer!" he exclaimed noticing a woman in a suit swinging a pipe at him. Trish stopped when he said he was a police officer. She stopped and looked at him. "I'm officer Jason Clarke ma'am I need you to hide until they can get things back under control." he said to her leading her back into the room. "Wait a minute. You're Jason? You know Jessica right?" she asked him. He looked at her confused for a minute. "Yea she's my girlfriend. Who are you?" he asked her. "I'm Trish, her sister." she said clarifying. He looked at her surprised. "Awl I didn't know you worked at the prison. She never mentioned that." he informed her.

Lincoln moved to stand in front of her. "Are you done?" he asked angrily. She glared at him. "No I am not done." she angrily exclaimed. "I told you that coming down here was a bad idea." she said hitting him in his chest. He didn't even blink at her force of assault. "God!" she shouted still hitting him. "Stop hitting me!" he shouted at her grabbing her fists in his own. She glared at him. "You don't get to tell me what to do. You lost that a long time ago." she glared trying to pull her hands away but he was stronger. "Why haven't you been here to see me?" he asked her angrily yanking her against his chest. She glared up at him. "I have no reason to. I'm not your wife anymore." she said yanking away from him. She turned and started walking back when he pulled on her arm again. "I had to find out from Veronica that you are re investigating my case. I should have heard it from you." he said in a deep voice yanking her back to him. "I don't have to explain myself to you." she yelled at him attempting to pull away but failing. "What I do is not any of your business." she said to him. He glared at her pushing her back against the wall. "The hell it isn't." he whispered in a deep sexy voice before leaning down and attacking her lips with his.  
 ***** Smut Warning. Feel Free to skip if you want*****

Jessica pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. She grabbed his head and yanked him back down to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck lightly as he pushed up against her kissing her like he never kissed her before. She opened her mouth and his tongue slid in messaging hers with his. She ran her hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt lifting it up over his head slowly. He looked at her before grabbing her shirt and ripping it leaving her in her tank top. He leaned into her neck kissing and licking lightly. She moaned his name as she reached around between them and starting unbuttoning his pants. They were both panting heavily but refused to quit touching one another. Lincoln ran his hand down her side going into the waistband of her pants. He unbuttoned them and his ran slid in the front finding her bundle of nerves and massaging them making her more wet then she already was. She pushed her pants down off her legs and leaned her head back moaning his name again. Lincoln ran his tongue down her neck to her chest burying his head in-between her breasts giving one a squeeze and licking the other. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He positioned himself at her clit and teasingly slid is cock up and down. "Tell me you love me Jessica." he whispered huskily in her ear. She moaned and tried to move her hips. He grabbed them stopping her from moving. "Tell me." he demanded huskily biting her neck making her shudder in pleasure. "Oh god." she moaned grabbing his head. "I love you." she told him meaning every word. He grunted in approval and slammed into her. She screamed in pleasure as he stopped to let her get adjusted to his length. He nuzzled her neck. "I love you so much." he whispered in her ear giving her love bites down her neck. She started rocking her hips telling him to start moving. He pulled out of her and slammed back in making them both cry out in pleasure. He kept pushing in and out moving his hand down to her clit giving it a good tug. She moaned out loudly. She shuddered and came. She tensed up and buried her face in his neck biting him giving him a love bite. He growled and pulled her hips closer to his spilling his warm seed deep inside her. They clung to each other for a few minutes before Jessica removed her legs and slid down his body. They stared at each other before Lincoln leaned down and gave her another kiss.  
 *****End of Smut*****

Jason made his way down the hall with Trish beside him. She had a gun of her own and she was showing him where to go. "If Jess was smart she would be heading for an exit. She was coming from downstairs so the nearest one would be this way." Trish said leading the way down the hall to a stairwell.

They dressed in silence. But Lincoln would keep grabbing her and kissing her. She kept giggling before pushing him away. "Come on we have to get dressed. I need to get out of here and you need to find Michael." she finally said to him causing him to become serious again. They got dressed and found the exit. "Jess?" he called out pulling her back to face him. "Where does this leave us?" he asked her with hopeful eyes. She looked at him and sighed. "Please don't do this." she begged pulling away. "What do you mean?" he asked devastated. "I love you and you love me. What's the problem?" he asked her. She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "Nothing has changed between us. You're right I do love you. But that doesn't change what happened. Sometimes love just isn't enough." she said to him before walking away and heading back to the stairwell.

Jessica and Lincoln were walking the stairwell in silence. They heard a noise like people were coming down. Lincoln grabbed Jessica and moved her against the wall. She pulled her gun out as Lincoln prepared to attack whoever was coming around the corner. Lincoln grabbed whoever was behind the wall and pushed them against the floor. "Lincoln wait!" Jessica exclaimed noticing it was Jason. Lincoln pushed himself off Jason as Jessica helped him up. Trish stood there with her gun pointed at Lincoln. "Jessica thank god!" Jason exclaimed pulling Jessica into a hug. She hugged Jason and her eyes caught Lincoln's. Her heart stopped when she seen the jealous but defeated look in his eyes. Trish lowered her gun and moved toward Jessica not missing the look between her and Lincoln. "Thank god you're alright." Trish told her hugging her. "What happened? Why didn't you get out sooner?" Trish asked her looking between Jessica and Lincoln. "I got attacked but I'm OK." she told them touching her shoulder lightly. Jason grabbed her head and looked her over. "Are you sure you're OK?" he asked her. She smiled lightly and nodded reassuringly. Jessica caught Lincoln's eye one last time as he slipped up the stairs leaving them be as he went to search for Michael. Jessica's heart almost stopped as he gave her one last look and left.

Jason led Trish and Jessica outside. Jason was worried about Jessica she was being awfully quiet. He wasn't stupid. He knew that was Lincoln that she was with when he found her. He didn't know what happened between them before he found them but whatever it was it was making Jessica very quiet. Jessica was led over to the ambulance to check her over. "I'm fine." she said not wanting to make a fuss. Trish walked over to her. "Can you give us a minute?" she asked the medic. He nodded and walked off. Trish turned back to Jessica. "I finally met Jason today." she said breaking the silence between them. Jessica sighed. "I see that. What was he even doing in there anyway?" she asked Trish looking up at her. "My best guess would be looking for you." she said to her. "And all this time you were safe and sound with your ex husband." Jessica rolled her eyes expecting that. Jessica sighed and stood up. "I was not perfectly fine. If it wasn't for Lincoln I probably would be dead right now or wishing I was. So the next time you want to say something about Lincoln. Think about how he saved your sister from being gang raped by convicts." Jessica said to her before walking off. Trish sighed and stared after Jessica shaking her head.

Jason walked Jessica up to her apartment. "Do you want me to come in?" he asked her softly. She was about to tell him no but changed her mind. "If you want to. I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed." she said unlocking her door and walking inside. He followed her inside. "That's fine. I'll make us some tea and something to eat." he said to her leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. She pulled away and smiled lightly. "OK sounds good." she said turning around and making her way to her bedroom. She stood in front of her mirror looking at her reflection. She could see all the bruises and love bites Lincoln left on her. She started the shower and stepped in letting the water hit her. She let the tears roll down her face. What did she do? She still loves her ex husband and he's due to be executed in a few weeks. Her heart started breaking all over again.


	9. The Old Head

Jessica woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She rolled over and reached for her phone. "Hello?" she asked not checking the caller ID. "Hey can you pick us up?" she heard Veronica's voice on the other end of the phone. "Where are you?" she asked getting up from her bed and heading to put clothes on. "We're gonna be heading in at the airport in a couple hours. Can you get us? I have some things to tell you." Veronica said to her. "OK. I'll be there." she said hanging up the phone and putting some clothes on. Jessica made her way out to the living room and seen that Jason had left. She started the coffee pot and noticed that he left her a note. She picked it up and read it. It said that he hoped she felt better and that he would stop by later to check on her. She sighed and threw the note in the trash. She grabbed a coffee thermos and poured her coffee into it. She grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

A couple hours later she was standing by arrivals as she watched her sister and Nick come down the escalator. "Hey." she greeted pulling her sister into a hug. "How was DC?" Jessica asked as she noticed that Nick was pulling a bunch of boxes from baggage claim. "It was eventful. I have a lot to tell you." Veronica said pulling Jessica toward the doors. "What's with all the boxes?" Jessica asked watching as Nick threw them in her back seat. "Files from just about everything relating to Steadman. I grabbed all that I could." he informed her. "Huh." she huffed as she got in the driver's seat. She pulled her sunglasses on and started driving. "So tell me what happened." she said wanting to finally know. "OK so we met up with Nick's contact and he traced where that number came from. It was a pay phone in the middle of downtown." Veronica said to her. Jessica looked her way briefly before looking back at the road. "A pay phone?" she asked confused "OK so then what?" she asked pulling up to Veronica's apartment. "The phone rang. Someone was watching us. Whoever was on the other end knew who we were and threatened us." Veronica said getting out. Jessica followed and went to help Nick with the boxes. "Hey guys that phone call was textbook scare tactics. They want to scare us from what they know we can do." Nick said to them as he continued to put the boxes on a pulley. "And what's that?" Jessica asked as Veronica kept looking around. "Expose them. Show the world what they really are." Nick said. "Hey Miss Donovan is this guy bothering you again?" Lucas her neighbor asked Veronica. Veronica smiled lightly. "No Lucas the other night was my fault." Veronica said to him. Lucas walked over and looked at Nick before reaching around to grab the last box. "Allow me." he said putting the last box on the pulley and pulling it toward the apartment. Jessica raised her eyebrows in amusement and laughed softly to herself. "There is seven years of criminal activity in those boxes. There's got to be something to help clear Lincoln's name in one of those." Nick said as they made their way into the apartment building. "You can just leave those by the door Lucas I'll grab them." Veronica said to her neighbor as they reached her door. "That's alright I'll get it for you." Lucas said pulling out his keys. Jessica chuckled. Nick looked at Veronica. "If I didn't know any better I'd say neighbor Lucas is sweet on you." Nick said looking at Veronica. "Very funny." she said rolling her eyes. Jessica put her arm around Veronica. "Jealous Nick?" she teased him smirking. Before Nick could respond Lucas opened the door and the apartment exploded making everything go black.

Jessica woke up a couple moments later. She looked around her confused. Everything was burnt and on fire. She looked over and seen Veronica laying beside her. She leaned over and checked her pulse. She was breathing. Jessica lightly nudged her to wake her up. Veronica woke up startled. "We have to grab Nick and get out of here." Jessica said attempting to stand up. Veronica crawled over to Nick and checked if he was breathing. Jessica stumbled down the steps of the building and made her way to the car. She got in and started it and watched as Nick and Veronica made their way down the steps to the car. Once they were in Jessica pushed on the gas and they took off right as the fire trucks and police showed up. "We have to get some medical supplies." Nick said as he looked at his arm and seen it was bleeding. "I have a couple first aid kits in the back." Jessica said as she kept driving. Veronica groaned from the passenger seat. "What happened?" Veronica asked not fully aware of what was going on. "Whoever decided to threaten you did a real good job." Jessica said taking them out of town.

They were parked on the side of the road by a pond out in the middle of no where. Jessica sat from the driver's seat with her feet touching the ground and watched as Nick walked over to consul her sister. Jessica listened to the police scanner as the call came over the radio. Someone tried to kill her sister and she was going to find out who. Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID and seen it was Jason. "Hey." she answered. "Hey! Did you hear the scanner your sister's apartment exploded!" Jason said frantically over the phone. "Where are you? I'm going to come get you." He said to her. "I'm actually heading over there now. Don't worry about me. I will be there soon." she hung up and walked over to Nick and Veronica. "Nick is right." Jessica said overhearing the conversation about not being able to go to the police. "Look whoever did this has the power to be overlooked by the police. These people think you're dead so that's a good thing. I need to get you two to safety and I'm going to head back and try to figure out who did this to you." Jessica said to them. "I know an old cabin where you can go. I will drop you guys off." she said walking back to the car. They followed and got in.

Jessica drove further out in the country. She drove up a long driveway and pulled up to a shack. "It's not much." she said getting out and walking them inside. "What is this place?" Veronica asked as they walked in. "Its uh an old getaway that Lincoln and I use to take." Jessica said looking to Veronica. "I own this. Its dad's old cabin." she said to her sister walking into the kitchen. She turned on the light. "There's running water some food in the pantry." Jessica said walking back out. "There is also an old truck in the garage that runs. I'll check it before I leave." she said walking back through the small cabin. "So what are you going to do?" Veronica asked looking around the cabin. "I'm going to go back to town." she gets cut off as her phone rings. She checked the caller ID and seen it was her captain. She walked outside and answered the phone. "Where are you?" he asked her. "I'm on my way back to the station why?" she asked him. "You need to sit down for this." he said to her.

Jessica pulled into the driveway. She got out and made her way to the front door. She seen her captain and Jason standing in the kitchen. She looked over and seen Lisa laying dead halfway out the back door. "Where's LJ?" she asked moving over to get a closer look at Lisa. "He ran. Bolistics came back. LJ's fingerprints were on the murder weapon. His shoe prints were found by the mother." her captain said walking over to her. "No." she shook her head in denial. "No. There is no way that LJ did this." she said getting up and walking over to them. "I know LJ. I know that he wouldn't kill his mom and her boyfriend!" she shouted before walking away back out to the front. She leaned against the front of the house and tried to calm down. She had one hand on her head and the other on her mouth. She had the sudden urge too throw up. She made it to the end of the porch and threw up all over the grass in the yard. She stood back up and seen her captain come outside. "If you don't want on this case I don't blame you. But if you do you have to know that there is a good chance that the burrows kid is guilty." he said to her throwing her a bottle of water. She caught it effortlessly and took a swig. She swallowed and took a minute before responding. "I need on this. No one here knows LJ as much as I do." she said. "I will help on this case." she said to him before walking off the porch and heading to her car.

She sat in the private visitor's room and waited. She watched as they brought Lincoln in handcuffed. Her breath caught in her throat. She missed him so much but she had to remember that she was still with Jason. She didn't make a move to stand and hug him so he sat down across from her. "Did you find LJ?" he asked her knowing why she was here. She shook her head. "No I haven't." she said looking at him. She tried to brush a tear away before he saw it. "God, he's probably scared to death and I have no idea what to do." she sniffled trying to stop from crying. He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Its going to be OK. You'll find him. I know you will." he said reassuringly. "I just hope I find him before anyone else does." she said. "How's Veronica and Nick? I heard that her apartment blew up." he asked her. "They're safe. Whoever threatened them in DC really must mean it. They're at our old cabin." she froze when she realized what she said. "I mean my cabin." she whispered softly before pulling her hand from his. "I miss that." he softly said looking at her. " 'Our' I really miss that. It sounds so good coming from your lips." he told her. She looked at him before standing back up. "I have to go." she said rushingly trying to push the buzzer to be let out but he grabbed her hand before she could push it. He pulled her gently against him. "I miss you." he confessed kissing her head. She relaxed against him and looked up at him. "I'll find LJ. I promise." she stated before pulling away from him. "I won't let these people frame another person I love." she said before pushing the buzzer. She looked back at him before walking out of the room.

Jessica pulled into the parking lot and seen Jason sitting on her porch. She got out and made her way over to him. "Hey." she greeted opening the door and letting him inside. He followed her down the hall to her apartment door. "How are you handling this?" he asked her as they walked into her apartment. "As good as I can." she replied taking off her jacket and looking at him. "Are you sure? I mean this can't be easy to deal with." he said sitting down on her couch. She didn't reply and looked through her mail. "I just want you to open up to me." he said walking over to her. "Ever since Michael got arrested you have been distant and you won't talk to me anymore I barely see you. I just want you to let me in." he said to her desperately. She moved til she was standing in front of him. "I know I have been crazy these past few weeks. I'm sorry I really am. You are an amazing guy and I have been treating you like shit. But I promise this will all be over soon." she said rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "But what is it that is going on?" she didn't answer and moved from him. "I can't tell you. But I promise everything will be fixed soon. Please just trust me." she pleaded. He just looked at her. "Fine. I trust you. But if things get out of control I want to know. Because I love you Jessica and I don't want you to pull away from me." he said wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head softly.


	10. Tweener

Jessica was on constant alert for LJ. She was worried sick about him. She made her way into the prison. She got a call from the warden about Lincoln. She rushed in showing her badge. She made it to his office and she could hear Lincoln's angry voice. She slowly made her way inside so she didn't attract attention. Pope turned around and seen her. "Ah good Miss Donovan you're here." he said causing everyone to turn around and spot her. She could feel Lincoln's eyes burning into her. "You needed to see me warden." Jessica said walking around everyone to stand beside Linc. "Yes. I need you to talk some sense into Lincoln here. I understand that LJ is missing. There isn't anything that we can do about it." the warden said looking between Jessica and Lincoln. Jessica had a look of confusion on her face. "I can!" Lincoln replied angrily. "Just let me find him. I know how he thinks please he's my son!" Lincoln said practically begging. "You can't because you are a death row inmate. There is no way I can let you out of these gates, but Miss Donovan here can." Pope said nodding his head toward Jessica. "What?" Jessica asked confused on why she was even here. "I know your history with each other. I know how much you care about the boy Jessica. I can't allow Lincoln outside to find him, but maybe he can have some piece of mind if he knew someone who he really trusted was on the search for him." warden explained to them. Jessica narrowed her eyes. "So you want me to find LJ?" Jessica asked to clarify. "I probably figure you already have a search going for him as we speak. I just want Lincoln here not to freak out with worry that there will be someone searching for him." Jessica sighed and glanced toward Lincoln. He looked calmer and was looking right back at her. "Would you quit worrying so much if we had Jessica search for him ourselves?" warden asked Lincoln. He broke his glance from Jessica and looked back at Pope. He nodded slightly. "Yes." Lincoln said. "Good. I will grant her access for three visits a day until LJ is found." Pope said before dismissing them.

Jessica drove up to the cabin. She had to get away from the city. After contacting her captain saying she wasn't going to be in she got in her car and started driving. "Hello." she shouted walking into the cabin. Veronica walked out from the back to meet her. "Hey." she said giving her big sister a hug. "I brought food." she said excitedly placing the bags down on the kitchen counter. "So I found something interesting this morning." Veronica said to her amused looking toward the cabinets. "Oh you found the guns?" Jessica asked with a smirk. Veronica nodded with a scoff. "Yes. I practically scared Nick this morning." Veronica said with a laugh. "Where is Nick?" Jessica asked looking around. She caught Veronica's little blush. "He's getting dressed." she quickly changed the subject. "Look when can I get back? Lincoln has two weeks left. I should be doing something." she asked Jess as Nick came out of the back room all dressed. "Hey Jessica I didn't know you were here. You weren't followed were you?" he asked looking out the front window. "No I wasn't. I know how to lose a tail." she said to Nick. "And to answer your question I don't think its smart to be going anywhere right now. They may still be looking for you." Jessica said grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. "But Jess he only has two weeks!" Veronica exclaimed. Jessica slammed her water bottle down. "You don't think I don't know that?! You don't think I care that the man that I love is going to die? I do care! But I'm also thinking about your safety. I can't have you running around trying to uncover secrets and get killed! I know you want to do something but please stop." Jessica half shouted half cried at her. Veronica just stared at her wide eyed. Nick slowly walked over. "Look I think I might know a way to find something out and not go searching." he said to them. They both turned to look at him. "What are you thinking?" Veronica asked wanting to know his idea. "We go after his wife. I'm sure she has to know something." he said to them. Jessica nodded " OK it may be worth checking out." she said giving her approval.  
 *****LINCOLN'S POV*****  
Lincoln was pacing back and forth in his cell. He was growing more and more nervous. He had yet to hear any news from Jessica and it worried him. Even though he missed the sound of her voice he was worried for LJ. The slot in the door opened up as dinner was brought to him. "Whose out there?" he asked the guard. "Its Lewis, Linc." he said sliding Lincoln's dinner through. "Lewis you have to help me please. I just need to talk to him please." Lincoln begged. "Linc take your food before I shove it in there and you have to eat it off the ground." Lewis said angrily. Lincoln grabbed his arm to keep him there. "Don't do anything stupid." he warned Linc. "I'm not...I just...You have a son right?" Lincoln asked. "What if it were Josh?" he asked before letting go of Lewis's wrist. He slumped back against the wall defeated. He heard Lewis sigh before he answered. "You have five minutes." he said opening up the door.

He heard ringing and hoped that LJ picked up. "Hello?" LJ answered panicky. Lincoln sighed in relief. "LJ are you OK?" he asked his son. LJ started crying over the phone. "Not really no. Dad they killed her. They killed her right in front of me!" he said to Lincoln. "LJ listen...listen…"he gets caught off." Why are they doing this?" he sounded so lost and confused. "Listen to me alright. I need you to be the man now you understand me?" he asked him. "Yeah I understand." he said to him. "OK listen to me alright. I need you to call Jessica alright she'll keep you safe." he said reassuringly to LJ. "I tried she's not at the station and I can't reach her on her cell." he said to his dad. "Keep trying OK? She's out looking for you right now. She's going to keep you safe." he said to reassure him. "OK dad I will." "You're going to be OK. Everything will be OK." Lincoln said to try to keep LJ calm. "Dad! They're here! They're here!" LJ shouted before the line went disconnected. "LJ! LJ!" he shouted into the phone. He was a complete wreck. Whoever was after his son was trying to get him now.  
 *****END POF*****

Jessica, Nick and Veronica all made it around the tables of a rooftop restaurant of where Mrs. Steadman was eating lunch. Jessica and Veronica watched as Nick discretely grabbed a cell phone off the table they were standing by. "I saw that. My sister could arrest you." Veronica said teasingly to Nick. Nick looked to her amused. "I'm just staying connected." he said before looking over and seeing her. "There she is over there." he said nodding his head in the direction of Mrs. Steadman's table. Jessica's phone started beeping and ringing repeatedly. "Oh wow the one time it works over here." she looked up to them. "Go ahead and go talk to her I'm going to take this." she said grabbing her phone and walking off to answer. "Hello?" she asked walking down the hallway. "Jessica?" she heard LJ's voice over the phone. "LJ? Where are you?" she whispered to him walking toward a more secluded spot. "I..I don't know but you have to come get me please." she heard him and it broke her heart to hear him so scared. "OK...LJ I'm going to need you to come to me OK?" she said to him about to tell him where she's at. "Oh god!" she heard him exclaim scared. "How do they keep finding me? They're right there!" she heard him say. They must be tracking his phone. She thought of a new plan. "OK I need you to listen to me LJ. I'm not in town. I'm with Veronica and Nick I have them safe at Lake Mercer. I need you to buy a bus ticket and meet me there alright?" she said to him rushing down the stairs and outside to her car. "Lake Mercer?" he asked to confirm. "Yes LJ Lake Mercer. Listen OK...I need you to keep your phone on...Do you understand me? Keep your phone on." she said to him. "OK Jess I'll keep my phone on...Jess I'm so scared. I don't know why this is happening." she heard him break down over the phone. "It's OK honey. I'll keep you safe I promise." she told him before hanging up. She wiped the tears away as Nick and Veronica came back to the car. "What's wrong?" Veronica asked looking to her sister. "That was LJ he's in trouble." she said before taking her phone and sending a text to him. 'New Glarus Our old family vacation cabin. Dump the phone they're tracking you' she sent the text to LJ. She looked back toward Veronica and Nick. "So what did Mrs. Steadman have to say?" she asked as they took off back toward the cabin.

They were driving back to the cabin. Jessica's phone kept ringing. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Veronica asked looking toward her sister. Jessica sighed and shook her head. "Its Jason so no I'm not going to answer it." she told her looking back at the phone. "Why haven't you broke up with him yet?" she asked confused on why Jessica would still be stringing Jason along. "Its complicated OK." she said to Veronica in a tone that said drop it. Veronica decided to drop it. Jessica's phone dinged with a text message. "Check that for me." Jessica said throwing her phone toward Veronica. Veronica checked the phone. "Its a picture message. LJ sent it but I can't see who is in it." Veronica said looking to Jessica. "Its probably the guy that is after LJ." she said to her. "I'll take it into the station and see if I can find any matches." Jessica said as she pulled into the driveway. "OK. I'm dropping you guys off here. I'm going to go pick up LJ." she informed them as they got out of the car. "I'll be back soon." Jessica said as she backed out of the driveway before driving back down the road.

As Jessica was sitting there at the bus stop waiting Jason kept calling her. She finally decided to answer while sipping on her chocolate chip frappe. "Hey." she said over the phone like nothing was wrong. "Jessica! Where have you been? The captain said you had to have a day to do something and now you're not home? Where are you?" he asked sounding really mad. Jessica rolled her eyes before answering him. "I got a call from Fox River yesterday. The warden wanted me personally to find LJ. If you don't believe me call the prison and ask. Or better yet ask Captain Danielson he's the one that gave the OK." Jessica informed him. She heard Jason sigh over the phone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come at you like that. I just miss you." she hear him say as she watched as a bus pulled up. "I have to go." she hung up and stepped out of the car. She watched as LJ got off the bus and just looked at her. She watched as he broke down as he walked to her. "Hey sweetie, come here." she held out her arms as he crashed into her. He clung onto her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and they just stood there. "You're safe now." she whispered to him.

 *****LINCOLN'S POV*****  
Lincoln was pacing back and forth in his cell. It has been two days since he heard anything from Jessica. He had to know if she found LJ. He heard guards coming down the hall. "Open up cell 18." he heard as his cell got opened. He looked up and seen Jessica standing there. "You have five minutes." the guard said closing the cell and leaving them alone. "Jessica." he whispered her name as he came toward her and wrapped her in a hug. She surprised him by hugging him back. He pulled back but not enough so he didn't have to release her. "Did you find LJ?" he asked her desperate. She smiled at him and nodded. "I found him. He's fine. I have him with Veronica and Nick." she said as he sighed with relief and hugged her again. "I knew you would find him." he whispered in her ear softly. He felt her shiver and pulled back to look at her face. "Thank you." he told her genuinely. "Hey of course I would find him no problem. I am good at what I do." she said jokingly as they just stared at each other. Lincoln leaned down and pushed his lips against hers gently. She kissed him back and cupped his face in her hands deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue against her lips asking for permission. She opened her lips and his tongue slid in her mouth rubbing against hers. She moaned in his mouth and ran her fingers through what little hair he had as he pushed her lightly against the wall. He felt all of her against him and he was in heaven. He was running his hand down her side making her shiver again when there was a loud bang on the door. "Times up!" they heard the shout and broke apart. He was still up against her trying to keep this moment as long as possible. "I love you." he said to her with so much passion and truthfulness in his voice. She smiled sadly at him and pushed her forehead against his. She pushed him away and straightened up her clothes. "In that envelope is a message in there from LJ." she said to him heading to the door. He looked to the envelope on the bed to Jessica. "Jessica?" he said trying to keep her there as long as possible just itching to touch her again. The door opened and she turned around. "Goodbye Lincoln." she said finally before walking out the door with it closing behind her.


	11. Slight of Hand

Trisha was pissed off. She told Kellerman that her sisters were not to be harmed. She went rushing into the room that Kellerman and his partner were currently at. She glared daggers at him. "I told you that my sisters were not to be harmed!" she harshly yelled at him. Paul rolled his eyes. "They are getting too close. You said you were going to take care of it. But guess what you didn't." he replied back getting in her face. "I was told to take care of them. And that's what I intend to do." he said to her. "You better watch yourself. You have no idea who you are messing with." she threatened. "Leave my sisters out of it. I will handle them." she told him harshly. "Its out of my hands now. They're bringing someone else in. He's meeting us here soon." he informed her. She glared at him and sat down on one of the chairs. "Then I guess I'm going to have to meet this new guy then won't I." she replied still glaring at Paul.

Jessica made her way inside the cabin. "Hey." she greeted walking over to the window where Veronica and Nick were standing. She looked out to see what they were looking at. She seen LJ sitting on a fallen log staring off into space. "How's he holding up?" she asked them. "He just lost his mother. And in ten days he loses his father to." Veronica said to her looking at her grimly. She turned and made her way outside to join him. "Hey." she said walking over and sitting down beside him. "How are you holding up?" she asked him putting her arm around him. "I don't know how to feel right now." he told her. "We're going to beat this thing. Nick his dad was in the same boat as yours. We're going to fight and not stop." He looked up at her. "I'm not going to stop fighting for your dad I promise." he shrugged her arm off his shoulder. "No offense Jess but you did that once already. You gave up on him. Maybe if you hadn't maybe he would have never been in that garage that night. Maybe he would've been at home." he said to her standing up. "You never saw him after you left. He was a completely different person. If I blame anyone for this I blame you." he said to her before walking back into the cabin. Jessica just stared after him in shock. Nobody knew but she blamed herself too. She let a tear roll down her cheek before brushing it away.

There was a knock on the door and Trisha watched from her chair as Paul went to answer the knock. "Hello...Hi." the stranger said at the door. "You're expecting me...Yes...I was sent over here." he said walking into the room. Trish raised her eyebrow at the new guy. He eyed her before walking over to the window. "Wow awesome view...I'm sorry I was told that I was only meeting two of you not three." he said confused as to why Trish was there. Trish rolled her eyes and stood up. "You were suppose to meet two but that was until I showed up. And you are...?" she asked standing up. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Quinn." he said with a humor smile. "Mr. Quinn do you mind explaining what we're doing here?" Paul asked before Trish could start her rant. "Well as you can tell I'm not much of a field guy." he joked Trish and Paul gave each other a look. "Think of me as a supervisor someone who is to overlook and make sure you get done what you say yo got done but didn't." he said giving the two a pointed look. "I'm sorry but what do we need overlooked?" Paul asked him. "It seems you tell the vice president one thing when another thing is happening. Those lawyers and detective are still alive after you said you took care of it." he said to Paul shrugging his shoulders in a care free matter. Trish stepped forward. "Yea speaking of that that's why I'm here." she informed him. "Oh yes I know all about who you are Mrs. Donovan. But orders are orders." he smiled at her. She glared at him. "I can go above the vice president in a heartbeat don't think I can't. She doesn't know who she's really messing with." she said walking to the door, "You tell her that if my sisters get harmed all hell is going to break loose on her. That's a promise." she threatened before storming out of the room. "Both of you are off the job. This isn't coming from me or the vice president. This is coming from the company. But unfortunately Mrs. Donovan is right her sisters are not to be harmed." he said before walking out of the room himself.

Jessica was standing outside talking on the phone. "Yea look I just need some personal time off." she said into the phone. "I don't know for how long, but I know I need to see this through to the end." she said "I know. Thank you." she hung up and walked back inside. She watched as Nick leaned over Veronica's shoulder to look at the screen better. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "Find anything?" she asked Veronica. "I have their financial records. There were over two hundred thousands of dollars in federal grants for alternative fuel. The thing is they never made a profit or researched anything. It was almost like the company was a cover up for something else." Veronica said looking toward her sister. Jessica smiled at the thought of finally getting somewhere. "Yea...but what?" she asked in thought.

Trish made her way through the crowd. She was on a mission. She spotted the vice president who was also one of her close friends. "Caroline can I have a word?" she asked as she watched her oldest friend walk down the stairs of the gazebo to stand in front of her. "Trisha." she greeted giving her a hug. "Yes of course come with me." she said leading her over to a secluded area. "What do you have to talk about? I'm on a tight schedule." she said to Trish. Trish laughed at her humorlessly. She took her sunglasses off to look at her. "How long have we been friends?" Trish asked her. "A long time Trish. What's this about?" Caroline asked getting frustrated. Trish stepped closer to her. "I have helped you get where you are today. Then you go and get my sisters hurt. I can tolerate a lot but not when you mess with my family." she said to her in a low threatening tone. "If I'm not mistaken you were the one who offered to use Lincoln Burrows as the fall guy knowing damn well that your sister would be crushed. So don't come yelling at me when she decided she wants to play detective." Caroline replied getting closer to her. "You know damn well calling the company was a bad move on your part." Trish said putting her sunglasses back on. "If anything happens to them I'm coming after you." she turned too walk away but stopped and faced her again. "Oh and another thing...I am the company." she threatened before walking away.

Jessica grabbed an extra blanket out of the closet and quietly covered LJ up with it who was sleeping on the couch. She silently walked back over to Veronica placing a cup of coffee down in front of her sister. "Still at it?" she asked sitting down next to her. "Yes. There will be a slip up somewhere in these files and I will find it." she typed furiously on the computer. "I am not going to let Lincoln die." Veronica said looking to her sister. "When we find out who really did this and all of this is over...are you going to give him another chance?" Veronica asked her. Unknowing to them LJ was awake and listening to what Jessica had to say. Jessica was caught off guard by that question. She shrugged slightly. "I love him we both know that. I miss him a lot. LJ was right to blame me. I blame myself." Jessica confessed to Veronica. "If i had given him and you a chance to explain and all was forgiven maybe he wouldn't be in that garage that night." she felt herself start to cry. "But it hurt so bad because I loved him so much." she stopped to wipe her tears away. "I was afraid he didn't love me anymore and was going to leave. That's why I decided I was going to be the stronger person. But ever since that time in the prison I can't stop thinking about him." Veronica looked at her in confusion. "What time?" she asked curiously. Jessica smiled nervously and blushed lightly. "We were arguing and the next thing I know we're ripping each other's clothes off." she told her sister. Veronica's eyes got wide in surprise. "Jessica! You didn't!" Veronica teased laughing. LJ made a face of disgust and put his headphones back in. "I love that man. I need to end things with Jason. He's a sweet guy but I just don't feel the same way about him as he does me." Jessica finally said to Veronica. She looked at her with an about time look. "Finally you realize." she said to Jess with a smile.  
 *****LINCOLN'S POV*****  
Lincoln was laying on his cot looking over the message that LJ left for him. 'I'm with Jessica. I'm safe. I love you' He kept thinking about all the times that the three of them were together.  
 _ **+++ Lincoln was standing in the kitchen with a four year old LJ sitting at the table. "Do you want juice?" he asked LJ as he was starting the breakfast. "I love breakfast. Why can't we have breakfast everyday?" LJ asked. "Should have breakfast everyday." he said to him with a smile pouring the juice for his son. Jessica walked into the kitchen. "Morning my two favorite boys." she said happily giving LJ a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Lincoln and gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled into the kiss keeping it innocent because LJ in the room. "Good morning husband." she said to him with a smile that lighted her eyes. He hugged her tighter to him. "Good morning my wife." he said back with a smile. "Why can't I have breakfast everyday with you and Jess?" LJ asked them. He pulled away from Jessica. "Well I wish you could. But you live with your mom. Nothing would make me happier than having breakfast with you everyday." Lincoln said sitting down in the other chair that wasn't occupied. "You are a very lucky boy, your mom loves you very much and I also love you very much. And you got Jess's love as well that is a very special thing." he said looking at Jess and winking at her. She smiled back at him. "How about every Sunday we all have breakfast together just the three of us. It'll be our own special day." Jessica said hugging LJ who was smiling brightly. "Now a little bit or a handful?" he asked LJ. "Handful!" LJ exclaimed smiling brightly Lincoln got up and grabbed a handful of blueberries and put them in the pancakes. He looked back and smiled at Jessica and LJ sitting together laughing about something. He was the luckiest guy in the world.+++**_  
He broke from the memory sighed sadly. He pulled a picture from under his pillow of him and Jessica. They had just started dating and it was their first picture taken together as a couple. He smiled sadly at it. He was never going to have that again. He hoped that if Michael's plan worked he could be with both LJ and Jessica again.


	12. And Then There Were 7

Jessica was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. She could not believe what they found out. She watched as Veronica paced back and forth. "I did not sign up for this." Veronica said nervously. "What do you want us to do? Wave a white flag to them call time out?" Nick retorted sarcastically. Jessica looked at him with a glare. "Watch your tone." she threatened. sliding off the counter. "We just want to get Lincoln off death row alright not cause a world wide conspiracy." Jessica said back to Nick. "Lincoln? We just discovered that Vice President Reynolds donated hundreds of thousands of research funds into her brother's company. That money was sent into smaller accounts that got funded toward her campaign. This set her up to be the leader of this country. This does not end with us just stopping an execution." Nick raised his voice at Jessica. Jessica looked to LJ before answering him. "For me it does." Jessica declared looking Nick dead in the eye. Nick rolled his eyes and looked toward Veronica before walking past Jessica bumping her shoulder with his. Unknown to them Quinn was outside. He was staging himself to get inside the cabin.

Jessica was still angrily pacing the kitchen. LJ walked up to her. "Jess. I want to apologize for what I said to you yesterday. I don't blame you. I never did. I was just mad and hurt and I took it out on you." he told her looking guilty. She turned to face him. "I know you didn't mean it. This whole thing is tough on all of us." she said to him giving him a hug. "If we're able to free my dad are you going to get back together?" he asked her looking up at her with hopeful eyes. She looked at him not knowing how to answer. "I know that you're with Jason and everything, but I remember how good you and my dad were together. A lot of kids they always wish that their parents would stay together...but I was always happy with you with my dad. Nobody ever made him as happy as you did." he spilled to her. "Look at me." she said waiting til he looked at her. "I love your father. I do. I tried not to. I thought that he didn't love me anymore...But I know that's not true. I wish things could be different I really do. But i honestly don't think things could ever go back to the way they were." she finally confessed to him. He pulled away with tears in his eyes and gave her a sad smile before turning away from the room. Jess stood there with tears in her eyes. She brushed them away angrily and looked back out the window.

Later that night Jessica woke up hearing a noise. She looked beside her and seen that Veronica was still sleeping. She crawled out of the bed and grabbed her gun. She started to walk out when Veronica woke up. She looked to Jessica standing by the door with her gun drawn. Jessica signaled for her to be quiet and made her way out to the living room. Nick was already awake with his gun drawn. "Help!" they heard from outside. "I wrecked my car and I'm hurt can you please help me!" they heard the distress of the man. Nick and Jessica slowly crept closer to the door. There was another knocking on the door. "Is anybody there? Can you please help me! Oh god!" the stranger kept exclaiming through the other side of the door. "We can't just ignore him." Veronica whispered to Nick and Jessica. "The hell we can't." LJ commented standing beside Veronica. Jessica rolled her eyes. "LJ, Veronica stay back." she whispered to them as Nick crept closer to the door. Jessica kept her gun drawn standing protectively in front of LJ and Veronica. Nick looked through the peep hole before looking back to Jessica. "He looks hurt." he informed her, She nodded her head and Nick opened the door. Quinn walked in acting distressed. "What happened?" Nick asked Quinn. "I must have dozed off...I don't know." he acted upset making everyone believe his story. "Should I get him some water from the well?" LJ asked already backing up to get it. Nick shook his head. "The well is dried up." he said. Jessica lowered her gun. "There's a first aid kit." she said pointing to the kitchen. Nick nodded and walked past to get it. A gun shot went off and Nick got shot in the shoulder. Jessica turned and raised her gun. Quinn raised his gun at LJ. "Drop the gun Jessica." Quinn demanded. "Do you really want to see who is faster?" he imputed causing her to raise her hands in defeat and drop the gun on the floor. "Good girl, Now slide it over." he demanded. Jessica glared at him while sliding her gun over to him. "Good. Now no one is going anywhere." he said keeping his gun raised while Jessica kept a defensive stance in front of LJ.

Jessica was tied on the couch while LJ and Veronica were tied up in chairs. She tried to loosen the knot that was tied tightly around her wrists. She watched as Quinn picked up both hers and Nick's guns and put them on the kitchen counter. He walked up behind LJ. "Say goodbye to junior." he said dragging LJ in the chair into the bedroom. Jessica screamed but it was muffled due to the duct tape. She struggled with her restraints and glared at Quinn. He shut the door so nobody could see LJ and walked back over to a recliner in the living room across from Jessica and Veronica. He sat and down and looked straight at them. "Do you know how many pints are in the human body?" he asked as Jessica glared at him. She knew exactly how many there were. "The answer is 10, but I'm sure with your background and training Jessica you already knew that." he stated looking to Jessica. He looked down to Nick laying on the floor. "How many do you think prince charming has left, seven or eight?" he asked asking the two of them. "I tell you what, I'm gonna take Mr. Sarvin out in the woods to the shed and I want you two to sit and ponder on this...I want to know what all you found out about the Burrow's case and who you have all told and I might just let you go in time to take Nick here to the hospital." he leaned forward in his heat. "Whose life is more important? Now I know Jessica, Burrow's is your ex husband and that's his kid in there I get that. But who is more important? The guy waiting to die or the guy wishing he was already dead? You figure it out." he stood up and made his way into the bedroom with LJ. Jessica started fighting back on the knots trying to loosen them.

 *****LINCOLN'S POV*****  
Lincoln was standing outside in the isolated yard. He felt worried that he hasn't heard from Jessica in a couple days. He knew that the last time they talked she said goodbye to him, but he knew that she was suppose to stop by to keep him updated on LJ. He walked up to where he could stand by Michael on the other side. "Hey have you heard from Jessica?" he asked him hoping he heard something. "No I haven't." he said not really paying attention to Lincoln. "Something doesn't feel right. I haven't heard from her. All I got was a note from LJ. She said she would be back." he whispered mostly to himself. "Something isn't right Michael I can feel it." he shouted making sure Michael paid attention to him. Michael turned to look at him. "Maybe she's busy. But if it helps I'll give her a call maybe she'll answer I'll tell her to stop by." Michael told his brother before walking off. Lincoln was still worried. He got a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Jessica was in distress./p  
 *****END POV*****

Jessica managed to crawl her way to the wood heater in the middle of the room. She was pressed up against it burning the plastic of the zip tie so she could save herself and her family. She heard Quinn on the porch so she quickly made her way back to the couch so she wouldn't get caught. He walked back in the cabin and made his way to stand in front of Jessica and Veronica. "So Jessica how is being a good detective treating you? If Lincoln had nailed a girl with half a brain he probably wouldn't be in this mess." he taunted her. She just glared at him. "I mean I did look at your background, very colorful all in your teenage years then you wised up and went to the police academy." he stared at her. "But my question is why get all these people involved. You had a good life. If your sister had just minded her own business people like Latoya Barrison and your sister's fiancée wouldn't be dead right now. I mean you even have a boyfriend of your own." she just glared at him. "Their deaths are on you and your sister." he taunted looking between Jessica and Veronica. Veronica was wide eyed that her fiancée was dead. Jessica looked over to Veronica hoping she was OK. "But the two of you can end all this right now. You just tell me everything and this will all be over." he looked between the both of them. "When you're ready to talk just nod." Jessica continued to glare and Veronica just looked at him. Quinn scoffed and shook his head. "You know I don't know what I guy like Lincoln Burrows did to have such loyalty." he stated standing up. "You two look like you're cold." he informed them grabbing a little heater and turning it on. Jessica struggled silently to pull apart the plastic binding her wrists together. She managed to finally free her hands. She jumped up as he was turning around and sucker punched him hard with all her power right in the temple. She took the tape off her mouth then ran to Veronica. She untied Veronica and removed the tape. "Go find Nick and get to the car I'm gonna get LJ." she commanded after releasing her sister. Veronica instantly ran out the door to find Nick.

Jessica ran into the bedroom to get LJ. She hurried up to untie him from the chair and take the tape off his mouth. "Where is he?" LJ asked nervously. "We don't have time we have to go!" Jessica exclaimed rushing him out the door. "Go find Veronica and Nick in the shed." she commanded to LJ as she ran to the counter to grab the gun. She checked that there were bullets and ran out the door toward the shed. "Where's the keys?" she exclaimed at Nick. "In my pocket." he whispered very weakly. Veronica grabbed his keys and threw them to LJ. "LJ go start the car!" Veronica shouted at him. Jessica and Veronica got on either side and lifted him up. They heard a gun shot making them jump.

Jessica leaned Nick against the side of the shed. "Get Nick to the car, I'm going after LJ." she stated dangerously checking the gun to make sure the safety was off. She ran off into the woods as Veronica was half dragging, half carrying Nick to the car. "LJ!" Jessica half shouted, half whispered. She keep the gun raised and quietly made her way through the woods in the direction the sounds were coming from. "LJ!" she exclaimed again before turning when she heard a noise. "Do you know what the Russians do?" Jessica turned to face Quinn with her gun drawn. "They let you live but they kill your entire family and everyone you ever associated with how does that sound?" he asked pointing his gun at her. "How about you just go to hell." she suggested making him laugh. "Is that any way for a lady like yourself to talk?" he asked her. She kept stepping back. She knew where they were at. If he took a couple more steps her way he would land in the well. He made a step toward her and noticed the board. "Seriously? Do you think I am that stupid?" he angrily retorted taking a step around so he wouldn't land in the well. Before she got a chance to shoot him LJ came running and body slammed into Quinn making him fall face first into the well. She instantly pulled LJ into her arms. "Are you OK?" she asked checking him for wounds.

They quickly made their way back to the car where Veronica and Nick were waiting. Jessica got in the driver's seat as LJ got in the passenger seat. She sped off back to the city toward the nearest hospital. "How is he?" Jessica asked looking back briefly toward Veronica. Veronica was looking through Jessica's med kit to take care of him. Trish made her way through the woods with Paul tracking Quinn's signal. She knew where she was going since it use to be her dad's cabin before her sister and Lincoln bought it. Trish started to smirk once they made there way to the well. She looked down and seen him sitting there at the bottom. She could tell that his leg and arm was broken and he had a very good wound on his head. "How'd it go?" Paul asked him sarcastically not really liking the guy. "Eh you know how this shit goes." he said lightly. "I think we all got off on the wrong foot." Trish scoffed humorlessly as Paul took off his jacket. "Oh yeah you are definitely right about that. I told you that you would regret going after my sister." Trish waved sarcastically as Paul put the board back on the top. "What are you doing? Don't be stupid!" he exclaimed as they stood there. "So we have a deal. You don't go after my sisters and LJ and I make sure that Lincoln stays in prison." Trish confirmed and shook his hand. "We have a deal." he smiled at her as they walked off back to the car.


	13. Odd Man Out

Jessica furiously pulled the car into the front drop off entrance of the hospital. "What do you want me to do?" LJ asked nervously. "Go get someone!" Jessica exclaimed getting out to help Veronica pull Nick out of the car. "No...No wait if they find a bullet they'll call the cops." Nick exclaimed. "Nick I am a cop they're not going to call anybody!" Jessica said trying to get Nick to move. LJ sat in the passenger seat watching them with wide scared eyes. "You have to get the bullet out." Nick said looking at Veronica. She looked with wide scared eyes from Nick to Jessica. "I...I can't." she whispered shaking her head. Jessica looked at her. "Yes...you can...I'm going to go find someone that I can trust hurry up and get the bullet out." she said to her sister firmly. Nick looked at Veronica. "You can do this V." he said calmly to her looking at her in the eyes. Jessica looked to LJ. "Come with me." she said grabbing the passenger door open. They both rushed into the hospital. "Stay close to me and keep your head down." she said rushing through the hall. She came up to the front desk. "Hi I'm looking for Doctor Akler." she told the receptionist. "Hold on just one second." the receptionist said getting on the phone to page the doctor. "She'll be with you momentarily." the lady told her. "Thank You." Jessica praised walking back to LJ who was standing on the wall with his head down. "I asked for my old friend. She'll help without any questions. "Jessica?" she heard her name and turned. "Lizzy." Jessica smiled and engulfed her old friend in a hug. "How have you been? Its been so long." Liz asked looking Jessica over. "I've been better. I have an issue and I need your help." Jessica said to Liz. "Whatever you need I'll do my best." she said looking over Jessica's shoulder to LJ. "Is that?" she asked nodding to LJ. "Yes it is. But its not him that needs seen. I got into some deep shit." Jessica confessed as they walked over to LJ. "Do you need me to call Alexis?" Liz asked worriedly. Jessica shook her head. "No. I just don't need any cops involved." Jessica said to her. "Who do you want me to see?" Liz asked. "He's outside in the car." Jessica said leading Liz outside to Nick and Veronica.

Once they got Nick checked out and settled into a room Jessica watched as Veronica walked down the hall to get coffee. Jessica sighed and sat down beside LJ in the hall. "Are you OK?" she asked him. Before he got a chance to reply Liz walked over. "Jessica can I talk to you for a second?" she asked as Jessica nodded and walked toward her. "He's lost a lot of blood. He's in surgery right now. He's lost oxygen and with the bullet it caused a lot of damage. Is there anyone that you can call any family?" Liz asked Jessica shook her head. "No its just us." she confessed. "OK well I'll let you know when he's out of surgery." Liz said placing a hand on her arm gently before walking off. Jessica turned back around toward LJ but stopped when she realized he wasn't sitting where she left him. She looked around worryingly looking toward the paper that was left in his seat. She picked it up and seen the service of Lisa was today. She closed her eyes and sat down. She tried to stop from crying. She didn't know why but all of this was making her very emotional.

Jessica sat in the chair in Nick's room watching as Veronica sat beside Nick's bedside holding his hand. "You and Nick? When did that happen?" she asked her. Veronica looked at her briefly before looking back to Nick. "I'm not sure. We only kissed once, but I feel something I haven't felt in a real long time." Veronica confessed to her sister. Jessica smiled. "Yeah, love has a funny way of doing that." she said giving her sister a knowing look. Jessica looked to the door and watched as LJ came back in. She stood up and made her way over to engulf him in a hug. "Thank god. Are you OK?" she asked him. She felt him nod his head. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm OK." he sobbed lightly in her shoulder. "She didn't do anything. She didn't deserve this." he cried into her shoulder. Jessica fought back her tears. "I know. Your mom loved you very much." she looked up feeling someone's eyes on her. But there was no one standing there. She felt like she was being watched. Unknown to them Agent Hale followed LJ from the funeral.

Nick was finally awake. Jessica and LJ were sitting on the couch that was in the room and Veronica was standing beside the bed. The hospital room phone rang and Veronica went to answer it. "Hello?" she asked into the phone. "Veronica Donovan?" Agent Hale said into the phone. "Who is this?" she asked causing Jessica to get up and make her way over to listen to the phone call. "It doesn't matter who this is. But don't hang up. I have information that you and your sister will be interested in. Information that will lead to the exoneration of your sister's ex husband Lincoln Burrows." He told her. "What is it?" she asked excitedly making Jessica's heart start to race. "I can't tell you now. I want you two to meet me tomorrow afternoon at the Highland Café on Kentucky Avenue. This is not a trap. I will tell you everything you need to know. I'm sorry. Highland Café eight o'clock." he said before hanging up. Jessica and Veronica looked to each other. "What do you think?" Veronica asked Jessica as she walked over to the window. "That sounded like one of the agents following us. I don't think it was Kellerman but the other one." Jessica suggested deep in thought.

Jessica was at the coffee machine watching as the coffee poured into the cup. Liz walked up to her. "So I have to ask is this about Lincoln?" she asked her. Jessica turned toward her. "The less you know the better. Too many people have died because they knew the truth." Jessica warned her. "Yeah but I have a curious mind. I can actually piece it together myself. LJ being here and all." Liz said to Jessica. "In the end its always about Lincoln, it always has been. I know that you love the guy, but is he worth all this? You're spending your Friday night stuck inside a hospital room because someone you're working with got shot who is trying to exonerate Lincoln." Liz turned to walk away but stopped and faced her again. "You have another guy who absolutely adores you. Why give all that up for someone who cheated on you with your sister?" she asked before walking away. Lincoln was keeping watch as the rest we're finishing up digging that hole. His thoughts kept going back to Jessica. He missed her so much but she was probably with her new boyfriend. That should be him. She shouldn't even be allowed to be with anyone but him. If he gets out of here he was going to show her exactly who she was meant for. He seen the COs start to come over. He quickly warned them. Charles poked his head out. "You have to stall them." he said. "Hey boss." Lincoln greeted standing in the way of the door. "What are you doing out here Linc?" Roy Geary asked. "Just taking a break boss." he explained shortly still blocking the way. "I need in there to check on them." Geary said trying to get passed Lincoln. "Is there a problem convict!" Roy exclaimed angrily. Lincoln looked toward the door and Charles shook his head. Lincoln's heart sank. He had to make a big distraction. His mind went to Jessica smiling up at him happy and in love. "Forgive me Jess." he whispered softly to himself before clocking Geary right in the face.


	14. End of the Tunnel

Lincoln was lighting up matches. He watched the flame as it burned. He only had 36 hours left until his execution. He really blew his chances this time. He had his hopes set on being with Jessica and LJ again as a family. The one and last time he will get to see Jessica's beautiful face is before he dies. He kept thinking back to the day he finally realized he loved her.  
 _ **\+ Jessica was sitting on the floor playing with a two year old LJ. He was in the kitchen on the computer looking up somewhere to take her for their six month anniversary. He didn't have a lot of money to his name but that was where stealing copper and selling drugs came in handy. He could actually take the woman he was with out places. He listened to them play and giggle in the living room. When everything got quiet he snuck out to see what they were doing. When he looked his heart swelled in his chest. There Jess was curled up on the couch sound asleep with LJ curled up beside her. Never has LJ taken to any woman like that beside his mother. He instantly knew that she was going to be in his life for a long time and that he had to do everything in his power to make her stay because he was now so in love with her. +**_  
Lincoln closed his eyes and blew out the flame making everything around him go to dark wishing he could just be with the woman who made it all better.

Jessica walked into Nick's room as Veronica and Nick were talking. "What's going on?" she asked coming to stand beside her sister handing her a cup of coffee. "I just got off the phone with a friend of mine from the supreme court and I told him about the evidence we have and he's willing to hear us out. We might actually be able to stop this thing after all." he informed her. Jessica became excited. "That's great. We have to go tell Lincoln." she stated to Veronica. Veronica shook her head. "If I go anywhere near that prison they'll be all over me and you once they realize you're here with us." Veronica informed her shaking her head. Jessica sighed. "You're right damn it." she kicked the end of the chair in anger. She turned back to Veronica. "Well what if instead of hiding in the shadows we decide to go big?" she suggested to them. "What do you mean?" Nick asked her curiously. "I say we take this to the media. We have the evidence for it. Plus there is a string of murders connected to this whole thing. I think we can pull it off." Jessica imputed looking between the other two for their opinions. "Are you ready to show your face? Are you ready to expose your sister?" Nick asked Jessica. "I know you can take care of yourself, but what about her? Are you prepared to take care of her too?" he asked Jessica again making sure she was ready for all this. Jessica looked over at Veronica. "I can do this all on my own. You don't have to do this for me." she stated looking to Veronica. She shook her head. "We do this and we do this together." she confirmed to her. "OK. I think I might have a plan formed." Jessica informed them.

Jessica pulled up to the prison. She seen that there was a protest going on. She let Veronica out. Jessica got out after Veronica and scouted the crowd once she noticed a car with two people that got out after Veronica did. Jessica made her way over to the car. She pulled out a slim Jim and unlocked the car. She opened the door and looked around to see if she found anything. She looked in the glove box and found a bunch of papers. She put them back and a piece of paper fell to the floor. She picked it up and noticed it was a bank account number with an email address. She snapped a picture of it with her phone and put it back. She slid out of the car and locked it back up and made her way over to the crowd to where Veronica was talking to the news crew. Jessica looked into the crowd and seen as two women dressed in suits were watching them. Jessica smirked at them once they realized she was watching them.

Jessica stood to the side as the news crew told Veronica that her story checked out. "Do you mind if we put you on the air?" the woman asked her. Veronica smiled. "That's why I'm here." Jessica watched as Veronica gave her speech about Lincoln being framed. She talked about all the people that have died because of this frame. Jessica walked off and headed toward the front entrance. She had to have a talk with Lincoln.

Jessica was escorted by two guards down to where Lincoln was being held. The one guard opened the door and she looked inside. Lincoln was sitting in the dark. Her heart broke at the sight of him. She turned to the guard. "Why isn't his lights on?" she asked angrily. The guard scoffed. "Because he's being punished." he stated bluntly. "If you don't turn his lights on right now I'm going to get my supervisors down here on you quicker than you can say yes ma'am. Now turn his lights on." she stood her ground and glared. She was straightly calling their bluff but it worked as the guard huffed in anger and turned Lincoln's lights on. She slowly walked inside and kept her eyes on him as the guards shut the door. She started getting butterflies in her stomach all over again. She couldn't remember the last time that happened. She slowly put her arms around him and he pulled her closer to him. She felt all the tension leave his body as he held her. "Are you OK?" he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver as his breath grazed her neck. She nodded not trusting herself to speak. "How's our son?" he asked even though LJ wasn't biologically hers she raised him just as much as Lincoln did. She felt a tear forming. "He's good." she whispered pulling away from the hug. "He's scared but he's OK." she informed him. "Veronica and I found someone who is willing to talk to us." she informed him. "Who?" he asked worryingly. "I don't know yet but Ronnie and I are going to meet with him in a few hours." he just scoffed at her. "A few hours is cutting it pretty close." he retorted. "Hey Nick already got the supreme court to look at your case. I think we can actually beat this thing." she said to him with a smile. "What if you're wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head at him. She grabbed his face with both her hands. "You just have to have a little faith." she threw his words at him. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back lightly. All of her feelings for him returned in that one kiss. She pulled away out of breath. "Be patient." she whispered to him before walking out of the cell.

Jessica was standing in the spot where Hale told her to meet. She convinced Veronica to stay behind at the hospital in case anything happened. Jessica turned when she heard a noise and seen a person walking toward her. When he got closer she realized it was Agent Hale. One of the agents who was after her once she started looking into Lincoln's case. "We have a lot to talk about and a short of time to do it in." She looked at him unamused. "Where's your partner?" she asked him as he kept looking around. "Don't worry about him. You should be worrying about your ex husband he can still be saved." he informed her. "Burrows was hired and paid to be the assassin...but he never pulled the trigger." he started. "Than who did?" Jessica asked curiously. When he hesitated she continued. "Come on who was it? Who killed Terrance Steadman?" she asked him again. He looked at her before answering. "Nobody." he answered simply catching Jessica off guard. "What?" she asked confused. "Terrance Steadman is still alive." Jessica looked at him in shock as he pulled out an envelope. "There are three sheets of paper in this envelope. Inside are the names of everyone who is involved in this from top to bottom. Even someone that you know dearly." he informed her. "What are you talking about?" she asked him. "Who do I know?" she tried to ask him but he started looking over her shoulder. "I need you to hide behind the car now." he told her as she seen headlights from behind her. She quickly hid behind the car and quietly drew her gun.

Jessica watched as Agent Kellerman stepped out of the car. He made his way over to Hale. "What are you doing here David?" he asked looking around. "Where's the detective and the lawyer?" he asked and Jessica tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hale said playing dumb. Kellerman shook his head. "Allison told me everything. I got it out of her." Kellerman informed Hale. "Did you touch her?" he asked worryingly. "Why would I do that? We are on the same side. No I didn't touch her she's fine. But you're going to have to ask yourself who you want to give up, your wife or this detective." Kellerman informed. "Is she here? Has she been here at all? What have you told her?" Paul asked knowing that his partner told her something. "Don't do this." he simply said. Paul got angry at that. "Give me your gun." he demanded. "No." he denied. "I am your superior you will give me your gun." he demanded again drawing his gun on him. David shook his head. "I can't do that." he said to him. Paul reached forward and grabbed his gun from his pocket causing the envelope to fall out. Jessica closed her eyes in defeat as she seen the envelope fall. Jessica watched as Paul picked it up and opened it. "Wow you managed to fit everybody on three pages I'm impressed." he stopped when he seen his name. "You named me?" he asked in disbelief and hurt. "I'm sorry I was scared." David tried to reason. "You named me!" he still was angry. He looked at David before pulling the trigger and shooting him. Jessica thought about aiming her gun at him but stopped when he pulled out his phone. "It's done. I'll bring it right to you." he hung up the phone and got back in the car. After she was sure he was gone she went over to the dead body. She fell back against the car in defeat. Terrance Steadman was alive! She had to tell Veronica about this as soon as possible.


	15. The Rat

Jessica got back to the hospital as Nick was getting discharged. "What are we going to do now?" she asked them. "We are going to go back to Chicago. Nick knows someone that can maybe get us the proper papers to get us to dig up the body that was claimed as Terrance Steadman. You need to head back to work. LJ is going to stay at your apartment right?" Veronica asked her sister. Jessica sighed. "Yeah I'm going to be heading out soon just wanted to make sure everything was OK here first." Jessica stated. Nick nodded back at her. "Yeah everything is OK. Veronica and I are going to be heading back. I need to talk to my guy as soon as possible." Nick informed her. "OK." she said heading for the door. "Call me when you find out something. I'll meet you back in the city." she hugged Veronica and left to go get LJ.

Jessica walked into the small room and seen LJ. He was sitting on the couch watching the TV. On the TV was an interview with Henry Pope about Lincoln's execution. She seen that he was upset so she quickly found the remote and turned the television off. "Hey." she greeted sitting down beside him on the couch. "Are you OK?" she asked him wrapping her arm around him and pulling him into her side. He shook his head. "I lost my mom now I'm going to lose my dad. What am I going to do?" he asked her with tears in his eyes. "I don't know." she whispered back to him. She pulled away and stood up. "I need you to grab anything that you need. We're going back to Chicago. Veronica and Nick are working on getting an appeal for your dad's case and I need to head into the station." she said to him grabbing a couple of things. "OK." he nodded and stood up to head into the back room to grab his things.

Jessica led LJ into the back door of the apartment building. They walked up the steps instead of taking the elevator. She stopped at her door. "Let me check and make sure that Jason isn't hanging around." she told LJ as she unlocked the door and walked inside. Once she discovered that Jason wasn't there she told LJ to come inside. "When are you going to break up with that guy?" LJ asked her as he sat across from her at the island counter. "Its obvious that you still love my dad and he still loves you too. I never knew what you saw in that guy." he confessed to Jessica. She sighed and handed him a warm cup of tea. "This whole situation is hard. I have always loved your father and I have loved you all the same. But we went our different ways and it was hard and I made a mistake and I plan to make up for that mistake." she went to continue when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and seen that it was Veronica. "Hey please tell me you have some good news." she answered into the phone. "We have a hearing set for this afternoon. I need you there as a witness." Veronica informed her sister over the phone. "Alright let me get LJ settled in and I'll be there." she hung up the phone and walked back out into the living room. "Hey I have to go. We may be able to save this. There is plenty of food in the fridge, your favorite soda too, plenty of movies to watch, I'll be back as soon as I can." she kissed him on the forehead and went to change her clothes and leave.

Jessica sat in the court room in between Veronica and Nick. "Your honor, Lincoln Burrow's case has been tainted with conspiracy with evidence of extortion and a witness with the truth of intimidation." The other lawyer quickly stood. "I object your honor these are some series accusations with absolutely no proof-" Veronica cut him off. "No proof! What have I been arguing for the past 20 minutes?" she sarcastically asked. The other lawyer looked at her amused. "You got me." he retorted back. Jessica rolled her eyes. Nick quickly stood up. "Your honor as Miss Donovan stated a top forensic computer analyst found a flaw in the tape that was top evidence in convicting Lincoln Burrows." The lawyer spoke. "A tape that no longer exists right." he stated. Jessica rolled her eyes at him. "A tape that your client had destroyed." Jessica accused. The judge looked back and forth as they continued to argue. "If my client is a rusty water pipe then you've mistaken." he retorted at her. Jessica went to say something but Nick beat her to it. "Judge Miss Donovan's apartment was blown up to silence both her and me." Nick stated the truth. "That was concluded as a gas leak your honor." the lawyer argued back. Jessica stood up. "Your honor I am a detective for the city of Chicago. I have seen millions of these kind of cover ups all the time. There is no way that what has happened is just a coincidence." Jessica argued "Judge a month ago a secret service agent Paul Kellerman visited my office along with my sister. Jessica saw Kellerman last night and he killed another agent David Hale right after Hale told Jessica that Steadman was alive and well." Veronica argued to the judge. The lawyer dug through his papers. "Your honor I have an affidavit from the director of the secret service operation that there has never been an agent by the name of Paul Kellerman or David Hale. There was no other witness to this murder. There were no bullet holes no shell casings and no blood. The only witness is Jessica Donovan; Lincoln Burrow's ex wife. I feel for Miss Donovan I really do-" Jessica scoffed at that. "Oh please I know what I saw." she retorted. "But desperate times call for desperate measures. And that is all that we are seeing here today." the lawyer continued. The judge banged his gavel making the court room go silent. He looked to the three of them. "Do any of you have any solid evidence of any of this?" he asked them. "If you had anything please tell me." Jessica spoke up. "Kellerman visited me at the police station. There were witnesses. My partner Jason Clarke saw him." she attempted at one last attempt to save this trial. "I will take your arguments into consideration. If you can get me that tape by 7 o'clock tonight you might have a better chance with your argument. I will let you know of my verdict." he banged the gavel making Jessica jump.

She made her way down the steps of the court house with Veronica following behind her. "Jess wait." she yelled as Jessica stopped for her. "That went horrible in there." she exclaimed. "All is not lost OK. You did good you might have saved us there with the last bit." Veronica reassured her. Nick came out and spotted them. "You need to get that tape or at the very least talk to Jason." he said coming up to them. "Yeah I know but he doesn't know what's going on. He won't answer my calls." she said as she walked to her car. "I'm going to go and see if I can get that tape. Are you guys hanging around here?" she asked them unlocking her door. "Yeah we're going to hang around here and wait for the judge. Call us once you have the tape." Veronica told her giving her a hug. "Good luck." she granted as Jessica got in the car.

Jessica made her way up the steps to the police station. She walked past all the cops and made her way to the main office. She about knocked when a person that she didn't know walked out. She looked at him long and hard as he nodded at her and continued walking. She turned and entered the office. She spotted the tech guy who handled all the videos. He spotted her coming toward him. "Hey Jessica how can I help you today?" he asked heading over to his work space. "I need the camera footage for last month around the 22nd at around noon to three o'clock." she informed him. He gave her a funny look. "I just gave that tape to the secret service agent that was just in here. He said there was a suspect he was after and he needed that tape." the tech guy informed her making her tense up instantly. "Damn it!" she exclaimed and rushed out of the room to try to find that man. She made it all the way downstairs when she spotted him heading for the main door. "CPD! Stop right there!" she shouted drawing her gun. The guy looked back at her and took off running outside. She ran down the hall after him. She pushed past the doors and ran down the steps to the street. She looked around and didn't spot the man anywhere. She tried to catch her breath but felt her lunch come back up and rushed to the bushes where she puked up her lunch she ate earlier.

Jessica sat inside her captain's office. "Would you like to explain to me what the hell is going on!" he shouted at her. She flinched and had the sudden urge to cry but held it in. "I know I granted you the time off you needed. I figured that had something to do with your ex husband. But what I did not grant is for you to just walse right in here and try to take security footage. Even worse now someone who no body even seen now has a tape of the place." he leaned forward on his desk. "Do I have to suspend you?" he asked her. She shook her head. "No sir." she whispered. He nodded at her. "I need you back here in a couple of days Internal Affairs want to have a word with you." she went to say something but he held his hand up to warn her not to. "I don't want to hear it about it being a conspiracy." She sighed and nodded in defeat. "Go on get out of here. I need you here in a couple days alright." he informed her as she stood up to leave. "Yes sir." she said as she left the office. She went over to her desk and grabbed her phone. She heard a beep on the other end. Her phone was bugged. She quickly slammed it back down. She pulled out a spare burner phone she kept for emergencies. She quickly dialed Veronica's number as she made her way outside. "Hey bad news they got to the tape before I could." she informed her sister. "What are we going to do now?" she asked Jessica. "I'm going to need you to head to my apartment and watch after LJ while I'm at Fox River." Jessica told her sister. She felt like she was going to throw up again. "OK we can do that we'll see you back at your apartment." Veronica hung up the phone. Jessica felt like she was going to break down. She rushed over to the bushes and puked again. She kept heaving until there was nothing left in her stomach.

"You're not going LJ." Jessica exclaimed as she followed LJ through her apartment. "I don't care I have to see him!" he shouted back. "Don't be stupid you would never make it past the front gates there are cops everywhere." Nick commented to him. Jessica made LJ look at her. "Look you can't go until we get all of your stuff cleared up OK." she assured him. Just then Veronica's phone rang. She looked at it. "Its the judge's clerk." she informed them answering the call. "Hello. What do you have for us?" she asked into the phone. Jessica could see the defeated look on her sister's face. "Thank you." she said and hung up the phone. "They ruled against us didn't they?" Nick asked already knowing. Veronica nodded. Jessica started grabbing her stuff. "I have to go see him." she informed them trying to hide her tears. "Are you OK going alone?" Nick asked her. She nodded. "Yeah I'll be OK." she reassured. "Tell Lincoln that I'm sorry and that we all tried." she nodded not trusting her voice. Veronica gave her a hug. Just then there was a knock on the door. "LJ get in the bedroom now." Jessica demanded making her way to answer the door. She opened the door and her eyes narrowed in confusion, standing there on the other side of the door was Dr. Sarah Tancredi. "What are you doing here?" she asked her. "I came here to speak with Lincoln's attorneys." she informed Jessica. Jessica moved out of the way so she could come in.

Jessica was led to the visitor's room where Lincoln and Michael were at. She walked in and smiled when she seen the blueberry pancakes. Lincoln stood up and engulfed her in a hug. She pulled back and looked between Lincoln and Michael. "We uh we lost the appeal." she said sadly as she watched the look on Michael's face change. "Dr Tancredi stopped by and talked to us." she said to Michael. He looked up at her in surprise. "She did? Did she hear you out? Is she going to talk to her father?" he kept spitting out questions. Jessica seen the look in his eyes when she mentioned the doctor. He liked her a lot. "She did listen to what we had to say and I sure hope she speaks to her father." she stops when Lincoln speaks up. "It doesn't matter anymore guys. You did more than enough for me." he said looking at Jessica with so much love in his eyes. She felt her stomach twist. "I couldn't bring LJ. I wish that I could." she said walking closer to him. " I know." he whispered to her as she laid her head on his chest. She felt him loosely wrap his arm around her. She ran her hand up and down his chest in a comforting manner. She took out her phone. "What do I even say to him?" he asked her. She just kept her phone held up to him.  
 *****Lincoln's POV*****  
He waited for the phone to ring. Veronica answered. She put LJ on. "Dad?" heard his son's voice through the phone. "LJ?" he whispered knowing he could hear him. He tried not to let LJ know he was upset. "So this is it huh." he tried to joke. "Yeah I guess so." he said back. "I wish I was there with you." Lincoln had to close his eyes to stop the tears from coming. "Me too, more than anything." he whispered back to him. He heard LJ's voice he was also trying not to cry. "I have to tell you something dad." LJ told him. "What's that?" he asked wondering what it could be. "I had a dream last night and we were working on a house together you know pounding nails and Jessica she came out with a couple glasses of sweet tea and she had a big baby belly on her. And in that dream it felt like we were older you know." Lincoln listened to his son's dream. He had to grip the phone to stop himself from completely breaking down. He snuck a glance at Jessica who was quietly talking to Michael. He imagined what she would look like pregnant with his baby. He wished that dream could be real so badly. "When I woke up I knew that today wasn't going to be the end and that we'll see each other again." he paused and Lincoln felt tears coming down his face. "I love you dad." he whispered to him and he had to pull the phone back so LJ didn't hear him silently cry. "I love you too LJ so much." he whispered back to him.  
 *****END POV*****

Jessica was sitting at the table with Michael as Lincoln was walking around the room. " I never gave a damn about what people thought of me, but these last couple of days though" he scoffed as he sat down. Jessica took his hand in hers. He looked at her. "Lee Harvey Oswald, John Wilkins Booth, Lincoln Burrows. I'm going to go down in history with those freaks." he whispered angrily. "The bitch thing is I didn't do it." he whispered before pounding his fist into the table. Jessica jumped up as Lincoln pushed everything off the table before lifting it and knocking it over. "I didn't do it!" he angrily exclaimed before walking over to the window. Jessica followed him and laid her hand on his arm. They look up when the guards walk in and the warden walks in behind them. Jessica felt Lincoln tense up under her hand. "Its time." he informed them. Jessica backed away as the guard handed him clothes to change into. Jessica pushed back the tears that wanted to fall.

Jessica walked beside Michael as they followed behind the warden as he led the way to the execution room. Jessica grabbed onto Michael's hand as they walked. "Warden!" they turned and seen one of the guards with a phone. "Its the Governor." he said as he passed the phone. Jessica looked to Michael with hopeful eyes. Her eyes met Lincoln's and she prayed that this was a good call. She watched as the warden talked on the phone. He hung up and she took a deep breath and squeezed Michael's hand. The warden looked over to them. "The Governor has reviewed your case and he's not granting clemency." he informed them looking at Lincoln. Jessica's heart broke. The love of her life was minutes away from being executed. "Let's proceed." he demanded as they continued down the hallway.

Trish stood beside the Vice President as they met with the Governor. "You have done your country and your party a great service today." Trish watched as the Governor shook the Vice President's hand. "Thank you both." he smiled half heartedly as Trish shook his hand. He looked at her. "Isn't Burrows your brother in law?" he asked her remembering reading that in the file. "Ex brother in law. We're both doing my sister a favor by removing that terrorist from society. So thank you Governor Tancredi." she shook his hand and walked to where Carolyn went. Trish only felt half bad by what she did. She knew Jessica would get over the loss eventually and everything would be back to normal again.

They stopped when they came to a yellow line. Bellick stopped them from going farther. "You can't go past this point. You will be escorted to the viewing room." he informed Jessica and Michael. She looked up and seen that Lincoln was looking at her. She tried to hold herself together. "Can I?" she asked nodding to Lincoln. Bellick moved out of the way as Jessica moved to stand in front of Lincoln. She let a couple tears fall down her cheek. She moved to give him one last hug. "I have loved you since the first time I saw you." she whispered in his ear. She pulled back and grabbed his face with her hands. "The happiest I have ever been was being your wife." she confessed to him and leaned in and gave him one last kiss. She tried to express how much she loved him in that one kiss. She finally pulled back. "I'm not staying for the viewing. So this is goodbye Lincoln Burrows." she gave him one last look before turning and making her way back down the hall not looking back.

Jessica made her way to her apartment. She stopped when she seen someone standing in front of the door. She stepped closer and wrapped her hand around her gun. She relaxed her hand when she realized that it was Jason standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked unlocking her door. "I heard about what happened plus I need to ask you an important question." he informed her. She sighed and turned to face him. "Now is not a good time. I have had a long day I am tired and I just want to go to sleep." she said to him. He shook his head. "This will only take a minute. Can I come inside?" he asked her. She paused remembering LJ inside. "No. Like I said now is not a good time." she stated. "Fine I'll do this here." he said taking a deep breath. "I think we should move in together." he said to her. She stood in her doorway and her eyes got wide in shock. "What did you just say?" she asked confused. "Move in with me." he said to her making her shocked.


	16. By the Skin and Teeth

Jessica stared at Jason not knowing what to say to him. She went to answer him when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and seen that it was the prison calling. "I have to answer this." she told him and walked over to the hallway window to answer the phone. "Hello?" she asked into the phone. "Miss Donovan, there was been a situation at the prison and you are required to return." she heard the guard say to her. She sighed. "Look it's been a long day I just want to go home and go to sleep." she complained over the phone. "Its Lincoln ma'am his execution has been delayed." he said to her. "OK. I'll be right in." she said before hanging up. She turned back to face Jason. "I have to go." she informed him. She turned to head to the elevator, but stopped when she felt him pull on her arm. He pulled her back to face him. "Wait a minute we need to talk about this. Where could you possibly be going at this time of night?" he asked her knowing that Lincoln's execution should have been done by now. "It's Lincoln." she confirmed his suspicions. "His execution has been delayed I need to get back over there as soon as possible." she told him pulling her arm from his grasp. "No you have been running to his side for a couple months now. I just asked you to move in with me and you blow me off to be at the side of a death row inmate. You need to choose between me and him. I can't keep doing this with you." he said to her angrily. Jessica looked up at him and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. You're a good guy who deserves better. I love Lincoln. I always have. He has my heart, my whole heart and he never gave it back. I'm sorry." she said to him before turning and rushing down the steps leaving a crushed Jason behind. He took a jewelry box out of his pocket and lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful necklace with matching earrings. He threw the box into the trash angrily and stormed off heartbroken.

Jessica got escorted into the visitor's room where she just was hours ago. She spotted Michael sitting at the table and rushed over and engulfed him in a big hug. "Do you have any idea what is going on?" she asked him as they sat down at the table. "No I have no idea." he told her. Jessica turned her head when the warden walked into the room. "I can't tell you enough how sorry I am that you had to go through this" he said to them. Jessica turned her head when she heard chains clanking together. She stood up instantly when Lincoln walked in. Jessica walked over and engulfed him in a hug. It felt good to have him in her arms again. She could feel the tension leave his body as she ran her hands lightly down his chest. She pulled back and helped the guard place Lincoln in a chair. She instantly grabbed onto his hand so he knew that she was still there with him. "Do we know what happened?" Jessica asked not taking her eyes off Lincoln. "Judge Kessler called the execution has been delayed." he informed them. "What do you mean been delayed?" Michael asked worryingly. "Apparently some new evidence has come to light." he told them "What new evidence?" Jessica asked not remembering Veronica say anything to her. "I don't understand how long do we have? One day? Two days?" Michael asked looking like he was going to have a panic attack. "I'm sorry that's all the information I have to offer." he said to them regrettably. "I will give you three a minute." the warden granted before walking out the door. Jessica sighed and leaned forward and gave Lincoln a peck on the lips. She ran her fingers gently down his cheek not wanting to quit touching him. "I need to know how much time we have left." he whispered to himself but Jessica heard. "I'll call Veronica I'm sure she knows more than we do." she said standing up and leaning down to give Lincoln one more kiss on the lips. "I will be back as soon as I can." she whispered to him and reluctantly left the room. Jessica pulled her phone out of her pocket and went to call her sister when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry about that." she apologized looking at him for the firs time. "The apologies are all mine I wasn't watching where I was going." the man stated looking at her. For some reason the man looked familiar to her. "Do I know you?" she asked him suddenly. If he seemed surprised by her question he hid it well. He shook his head. "No I don't think so." he informed him before walking away suddenly. She watched him walk away before shrugging and pulling out her phone again to call Veronica.

"How is he still alive?" Caroline asked angrily to Paul and Trisha. "It appears that some new information was somehow slipped to the judge." Paul informed her. Caroline scoffed. "It was your fat little friend Hale. If you had taken care of him sooner-" he cut her off. "It wasn't Hale." he sounded positive. "How could you possibly know that he didn't give any evidence to my sister?" Trisha asked him glaring. "If Hale had given Jessica any information I'm sure that she would have used that evidence in court by now." he stated glaring at her. "Well then who else on your end knows?" Trisha asked harshly. Paul rolled his eyes. "Who on your end knows the company side?" she glared at him. "Why is there finger pointing when it could have clearly came from your end." Trisha opened her mouth to defend herself. "Hey that is enough." Caroline hissed at them. "We are on the same team." she stated. "Of course we are." Trisha said smiling slightly. "You both just find the leak and destroy it." she commanded. Paul nodded. "Absolutely. I will get right on that." he said before walking out of the room. Trish stayed planted in her seat as Caroline opened her drawer and pulled out a bottle of rum. She poured it in two glasses and handed one to Trisha. "So who do you really think did it?" Caroline asked Trish. "I have no idea. But I want this thing squashed just as much as you do." she said as they clanked glasses and each took a drink.

Jessica paced back and forth in front of the judge's office. She was not allowed inside so she had to wait outside the room until they were finished. Jessica all of a sudden felt her stomach churn and she quickly rushed to the bathroom. She quickly made it and puked up all of her stomach contents. She was able to finish and clean up. She chalked all the sickness and being tired to too much stress and not enough sleep. She went back out in the hall and finally was able to meet up with Veronica. She slowly walked up to her catching her attention. "Oh my god! You look so horrible." Veronica informed her worryingly. "You are so pale when was the last time you slept?" Veronica asked her. "I've been at the prison all night. I don't know what's wrong. I've been getting sick and I'm always tired." she informed her. "Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" Veronica asked her suspiciously. Jessica glared at her. "No I am not pregnant." she stated. "What did you find out in the judge's office?" she asked her sister to change the subject. "The judge received an envelope placed on his desk. It was an autopsy report from the dead body. The person had his appendix. The other paper was a procedure done on Terrance Steadman when he was 12 years old. "The procedure was an appendectomy." Veronica informed Jessica. Her eyes went wide with surprise. "Wow no shit. So what is going to happen now?" she asked Veronica. "Judge Kessler gave the extension for two weeks. That's enough time to do an autopsy of the body." Veronica said to her. "You need to go home and get some sleep." Veronica stated to Jessica as they started walking out to the parking lot. Jessica unlocked her door and got in the driver's seat. " Call Michael and inform him what's going on." Jessica told her before backing up and driving away.

Jessica made her way inside her apartment. She snuck a peek inside the living room and seen LJ sleeping on the couch. She smiled lightly at the sight and covered him up with a blanket. She rushed to the bathroom when she felt her stomach churning. She emptied out her stomach again. She finished and went to the sink to rinse her mouth out. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. She changed her clothes and made her way to her room. She stopped in her tracks when she seen LJ laying in her bed already back asleep. She smiled at the scene before crawling under the covers and laying down. Before she fell asleep she felt LJ cuddle up to her.

She woke up hours later to the smell of breakfast. She crawled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen where LJ was making pancakes. He turned when he heard her coming toward him. "I didn't know how long you wanted to sleep. You came in pretty early." he said to her pushing a plate of blueberry pancakes in her direction. "Yeah I'm sorry about that its been a really long night." she said to him checking her phone for messages. "Veronica came by earlier she said that they're going to be doing the examination later this evening." he informed her. "Great. That gives me time to go into the station before I head over there." she said finishing off her pancakes before standing and putting her plate in the sink. "Thank you for breakfast." she kissed LJ's forehead before heading to her bedroom to get dressed.

Jessica walked into the police station and walked over to her desk. She didn't see Jason anywhere so she sat and checked her email. There was one from a blocked address. There were attachments. She clicked on them and there were the lab reports from the body that was suppose to be Terrance Steadman. She printed them out before heading downstairs to the tech office. She didn't bother knocking and just opened the door. She spotted a female tech worker playing on a lap top. The tech turned when she heard the door open. "Hey Jessica right?" the techie greeted as Jessica walked farther into the room. "Yes that's me. I need a favor." she said pulling out the paper that had that bank account number and email address on it. "I need you to work your magic and find out all you can about this bank account." she said handing the piece of paper to the tech. She looked it over with raised eyebrows. "I can already tell you know that its not gong to be easy. Just by looking at these numbers whoever created it designed the numbers to be hard to trace." she warned Jessica. "But you can do it right?" she asked her. "Oh yeah definitely." she quickly responded. "Great. I need this to be as quiet as possible no one else can know about this." Jessica warned the tech. "I got it. I will call you when I find out something." Jessica nodded heading to the door. "Thank you." she said walking out the door. She started walking down the hallway when she bumped into Jason. "Hey." she greeted hesitantly. He looked down at her. "Hey." he responded simply. "Look I know that I'm the last person that you want to see and if you want to put in for a new partner I completely understand. But we still have to be professional. Can we do that?" she asked him. He looked down at her indifferently before nodding. "Yea whatever you want." he retorted before walking away from her leaving her there to stare after him.

Jessica finally made it to the city morgue where they had to meet up with the examiner so he could tell them his findings. "Since the decomposition is this extensive the only thing that we could use for identification was dental records. We made an indent of the deceased's teeth and we compared them to the dental records of Terrance Steadman." The examiner explained to them. "And what did you find out?" Jessica asked wanting to know. "They were a perfect match." he informed them. Jessica's heart sank as she looked confused about the teeth being Steadman's. "Thank you doctor." the prosecuting lawyer said smugly. Jessica shook her head. "No there is no way that that can be Terrance Steadman." Jessica argued. "You can get a forensic examiner of your own choosing to examine the body and they would tell you the same thing." he warned them. Jessica sighed before turning and walking out of the room. She started walking down the hall but stopped when she seen Caroline Reynolds walking toward her. She stopped when she seen Jessica standing there. "I hope you are proud of all of this." she glared at her. "You have gotten your pound of flesh. Are you done or would you like to hurt my family some more." she insulted her. Jessica glared and walked close enough so she could whisper to her. "I know the truth. I may not be able to prove it now but you will slip up. And when you do I will be right there bringing you down." she threatened before getting pulled away by Nick and Veronica.

Jessica walked into the private visitor's room to meet Lincoln. She had papers that Veronica wanted her to go over with him. She sat down across from him and took his hand in hers. "How are you doing?" he asked her seeing the bags under her eyes. "I am very tired. I haven't gotten much sleep but that's nothing unusual." she assured him. "Have you heard anything yet?" he asked as she pulled out some papers. "No we haven't heard anything yet. Testing usually takes a few days." she lied not wanting him to get upset until she could find more answers. He looked deep in thought before looking at her. "What do you remember of my dad?" he asked her out of the blue. "I don't know much. I only met him once. It was when I was picking Veronica up from a study date with Michael. I know that your mom said some horrible stuff about him to my mom a lot." she told him. He looked at her. "I think I saw him." he confided to her. She looked unsure. "Lincoln..." she didn't want to put him down. "How would you even know it was him. You haven't seen his face in 30 years." she said trying to be realistic. "There is a name that was used William Purell. The name of this guy he used to play for Chicago baseball. Dad was really into him but I had forgotten all about him til now." Jessica squeezed his hand. "OK. I can probably pull up surveillance tapes from the viewing room. What was he wearing so I know what to look for?" she asked him. "He was wearing a flannel jacket and a blue baseball cap." he informed her. She instantly narrowed her eyes in surprise. "Are you sure he was wearing that?" she asked making sure. He caught the tone in her voice. "Yeah. I'm absolutely sure why?" he asked her wondering what she knew. "When I was leaving here yesterday I bumped into a man matching the description you gave me. I felt like he looked familiar." she informed him. He looked at her with surprise. They both wondered if that was really Lincoln's dad.

Trish and Paul were going over the video of the court house in front of Judge Kessler's office. "That guy that came in slid the envelope under the judge's door." Trish noted to Paul who was watching over her shoulder. "This man he knows what he's doing. He moves slowly to avoid suspicion." she paused the video. "See how he hides his face from the camera he knew where the cameras were at." she said to Paul before resuming the video. Paul watches closely as the video continues. "Whoa pause that." he demanded as he found something. "Look right there." he pointed at the reflection from the glass window in front of him. "Can you blow up that image?" he asked her. She pushed a few buttons on the keypad before the image enlarged. She zoomed in on the reflection. She looked closer before her eyes widened. "Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed with wide eyes. "What?" Paul asked confused. "I know that guy." she informed him.

Jessica walked hesitantly inside the bar. She hadn't had a drink in over three years. But tonight she was going to break that streak. She sat down at the bar and the bartender walked over to her. "What can I get for you doll?" he asked her. She looked hesitant before answering. "I'll take a shot of jack and a bud light." she ordered. She took a deep breath. Her emotions were getting the better of her. The bartender placed her drinks down and she slammed her shot back. "Another." she waved and pointed to her shot glass taking a swig of her beer. She was in for a long night.


	17. Brother's Keeper

Jessica walked into the station and headed right for her desk. She looked over and seen her new partner Jason already there working at his desk. She sat down and look him over discretely. He was attractive and he made it known that he was interested but with them being partners it was a bad idea, plus she technically was still married. She looked away and booted up her computer to check her email before her captain needed them for anything. Jason seen her and stood up from his desk and made his way over to her. "Hey." he greeted sitting down across from him. She looked up from her computer to look at him. "Hey by the looks of things we might have a slow day." she commented. "Yeah maybe if we're lucky all we will have to do is patrol." he stated with a smile. She smiled back at him. "Yeah hopefully." she said looking back at the computer to stop herself from blushing. "I was wondering what you're doing tonight. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat after our shift." he suggested nervously. She looked up in surprise. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked him. Jason smiled nervously. "Yeah I am." he confirmed softly before continuing. "I understand if you don't want to, not only are we partners but you're going through a divorce. But I think if you let yourself you will have a good time." he stated to her. Jessica looked at him before answering. "OK." she agreed. "But just one date. If its too awkward we forget this ever happened." she warned. He nodded quickly. "Agreed." he stood back up and walked back to his desk. She smiled as she felt butterflies in her stomach she hadn't felt in a long time.

Jessica looked as she seen Alyssa wave from the table she was sitting at. She smiled and rushed to engulf her best friend in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here." she whispered into her ear. She pulled back and took a seat. "I know I wish I could be around more but they always have us on different cases like I just came back from California." she excitedly stated. Jessica scoffed in mock jealousy. "Lucky I would love to go to California." she commented. They were silent before Alyssa spoke again. "So what's really going on? The last I had heard you were happy and married then the next you file for a divorce." she said very confused. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Yeah I thought I was happy, hell I thought he was happy but I guess I wasn't as right as I thought I was." she said to her friend. "I refuse to be one of those girls. I seen what it did to Liz. And the worst part was it was with my own sister." she felt tears threatening to appear. "I thought I was pregnant." she whispered to Alyssa making her eyes go wide in surprise. "I was coming home early with tests to see if I was." she stopped and scoffed. "I'm so glad I wasn't." she confessed with a hateful tone in her voice. Alyssa sighed going over all the new news that she had gotten. "I understand that you don't want to be cheated on hell I wouldn't want to be, but don't you think you should have given him a chance to explain." Alyssa asked trying to get Jessica to see reason. "I don't want to hear anything he has to say ever." Jessica said before the waiter came over to take their orders.

Jessica stood outside the restaurant doors. She had agreed to meet Jason instead of him picking her up. She was very nervous. She hasn't been on a date with anyone since Lincoln and that scared her. With a confident stare she walked in and looked around for Jason. She spotted him over by the bar. He didn't notice her yet so she took the opportunity and looked him over. He was dressed in a simple button down shirt and black dress pants. She would be called a liar if she said she didn't find him attractive. He turned and spotted her smiling at her making her blush slightly.

After dinner they made their way out to the parking lot. "I had a really good time tonight." he said smiling down at her. "I had a good time too. I'm glad we did this." she confessed to him. He leaned down slightly to kiss her but her phone started ringing making her jump back. She dug into her purse and pulled out her phone and seen that it was Lincoln calling her. She tensed up as she watched the phone ring debating whether to answer it or not. "Are you going to answer that?" she heard Jason ask making her look up at him. "No." she breathed out. "He'll leave a voicemail." she informed him shoving her phone back into her purse.

 *****LINCOLN'S POV*****  
Lincoln was in a tough spot. He had the opportunity to square his debt, but he has to kill someone. He has never killed anyone before. Yeah he's a low life who steals and sells drugs on the side but he wasn't a murderer. He needed to hear her voice. The only voice in the world that could make him feel better. It was a long shot he knew that but he had to at least try. He pulled out his phone and dialed her house number. It rang and rang there was no answer. He hung up and dialed her cell phone. He listened to it ring as he stood in the winter night wanting to hear her voice. He sighed sadly when he got her voicemail. "Hey Jess, its Linc. I need your help. I'm into something really bad that I can't get out of. I need to hear your voice, you always straightened me out. My head is all messed up I need to talk to you I'm in big trouble please. Call me now." he hung up the phone and for once in his life he was really scared.  
 ***** END POV*****

Jessica looked up into Jason's eyes. "Are you sure you didn't need to get that?" he asked as her voicemail alert dinged. "I'm sure it was no one important." she said to her out loud but her heart was telling her to call him back. She leaned forward this time and pressed her lips to Jason's softly at first. He kissed her back and pulled her into him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him harder.

 *****LINCOLN'S POV*****  
Lincoln stood in that same spot for about 15 minutes waiting for Jessica to call him back. He sighed sadly when he realized that she wasn't going to call him back and that she didn't care about him anymore. He didn't blame her for hating him. He messed up really bad and he hated himself for it everyday. He took a deep breath and walked forward down the alley toward the garage where he was told the guy was going to be. He took the gun out of his pants and with a determined step he continued forward.  
 *****END POV*****

Jessica got the call in the middle of the night. She rushed out of bed and drove down to the crime scene. "Hey. Its about time you showed up." Jason said walking toward her. "What do we got?" she asked walking closer to the scene. " Police got an anonymous call saying they seen some guy running from the parking lot after hearing shots fired." he informed her. "The body has been identified as Terrance Steadman." a forensic analyst stated walking up to them. "Steadman? Isn't he the brother of that woman running for vice president?" Jason asked curiously. "That's the one. The guy was such a saint I don't know who would want to kill him." the analyst said before walking back to the scene. Jessica was looking up around at the ceiling. She slapped Jason's arm when she found what she was looking for. "Security camera." Jessica stated to Jason. "We need to get that tape and find out who did this." she said walking toward the garage office to get the tape off the security guard.

She finally managed to get the tape and she and Jason went to watch it. She pressed play and fast forwarded to an hour before the call was placed. They watched as Steadman's car pulled up to the spot and stop. Her heart stopped when she seen who the shooter was. She paused the tape without another word and rushed out of the room. Jason followed after her. "Hey are you OK? Did you know that guy?" Jason asked her. She tried to stop the tears of shock from coming down. She nodded at him. "He's my husband." she quickly corrected herself seeing the look on his face. "My ex husband any day now." she assured him. He sighed heavily. "This is big. This is very big. We have to turn this evidence in." he warned her. "I know we do. I just don't want to be there when they arrest him." she said to him before walking out of the room letting him do what he needed to do.

Jessica walked into the holding cell where Lincoln was being brought in. He looked up and seen her. "I can only give you a few minutes." the cop stated cuffing Lincoln to the bar before walking out. Jessica stayed silent and just looked at him. "I didn't do it Jess I swear." he pleaded with her. "Of all the stupid things you have done this has got to be the worst of it all." she said to him angrily. "I mean Terrance Steadman really Lincoln?!" she shouted at him. "It was a set up. I didn't do it." he stated to her. "You knew him." she said to him. "What?" he asked. "Steadman. Records say you worked for his company before getting fired a few weeks ago." she said throwing down the papers on the table. "OK yeah I carried barrels into warehouses so what? What the hell Jessica you sound like you believe them!" he exclaimed angrily. "I was called on the scene. I seen the video tape. I seen you pull your gun up and fire at Steadman. What other possibility is there?" she exclaimed getting upset. "I was there I did have a gun but Jess please you have to believe me I did not shoot him." he pleaded. She looked down at all the paper. "Do you think I did it?" he asked her. She looked up at him. "It doesn't matter what I think. The evidence is all there Lincoln I saw it with my own eyes!" she exclaimed raising her voice. She sighed trying to calm down. "I'm not here to grill you, if fact I'm not even on the case." she told him pulling out an envelope and sliding it over to him. "The final papers came in today, it's finalized." she informed him trying not to cry. He looked at the envelope with a heartbroken face. She stood up. "They need me there for the trial. After that you won't see me anymore." she said her voice breaking before turning away and walking to the door. "Jessica." she stopped in her tracks at his voice. "I love you. I always have and I always will." she wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek and continued to walk out of the room.

Trish stood next to Paul Kellerman as they supervised the reconstruction of the video. She smirked as she watched as the evidence was getting finished. "Its almost done. Then my sister will be free from this poor excuse of a man." she spit out and walked out of the room.

Jessica sat in the middle row of the court room as Lincoln's final trial was coming to an end. The more the evidence went over in her head the more it wasn't adding up. All the evidence was perfect almost too perfect. Her mind went back to the trial as the jury was giving its verdict. Jason was beside her holding her hand. He was supportive through this whole thing. "In the matter of the people of the state versus Lincoln Burrows of murder in the first degree we find the defendant guilty." Jessica seen her sister sitting with Michael and glared. She was planning to go say goodbye but changed her mind. She stood to leave and caught his glance. Just then flashes of when they first met flashed through her mind. She snapped out of it when she felt a hand on her lower back. She broke eye contact and walked out of the room with Jason.

Jessica was walking down the street on her day off when she bumped into LJ. "Hey." she greeted giving him a big hug. "How are you doing?" she asked as they walked into a Starbucks to get an iced coffee. "I've been better. Everyone at school is talking about it." he said to her shamefully. "It'll all blow over soon. You just have to hang in there. You have to be strong and just let it roll off your shoulder. People are going to be talking a lot but you can't let it affect you." she said to him as they got their drinks. "I care about you LJ, I always have and I am always here if you need to talk." she told him before he left.

"Michael hey what are you doing here?" Jessica asked surprised to see him at her door. "I'm sorry to interrupt anything but I was wondering if there was anyway I could get some information from you?" he asked her. "Yeah sure come on in." she held the door open for him. She led him to the kitchen and pulled out a couple of drinks. "What sort of info are you looking for?" she asked him. "I need to know what you think about everything." he stated to her. She sighed. "I'm trying to put this all behind me I don't want to think about it anymore." she told him. "Please just one more time than I won't bother you anymore." he pleaded with her. "OK. What do you want to know?" she asked him. This was going to be a long night for her not knowing that she unknowingly helped him formulate a plan to break his brother, her ex husband out of prison.


	18. J- Cat

Trisha carried a picture of the man responsible for stopping Lincoln's execution. Right now she was sitting in a café waiting for Paul to show up. He kept bugging her about the identity of this man, so she was going to give it to him. She sighed when she seen Paul walk in. He spotted her instantly and made his way over to her. As soon as he sat down she threw the picture his way. "You have questions. I understand that so ask them." she commanded to him. He looked at the photo before asking his first question. "Who is he?" straight to the point. "Alright he use to work for the company and had eventually went rogue." she informed him. "How the hell is he even involved in this?" he asked confusingly. She hesitated briefly. "He's Lincoln's father." Trish confessed to him. "So wait a minute you picked the son of a company man to take the fall for all this? Did the company even know?" he continued to ask her. "The company did know that was the whole point. Plus it's also personal for me as well so I killed two birds with one stone. So enough with the questions. All you need to know is that this is being handled." she told him before throwing a couple bills on the table and walking away from the table ending their conversation.

Jessica woke up in her bed with the biggest headache in the world. She made her way out to the kitchen. She seen LJ sitting at the island eating eggs and bacon. "Want some?" he asked pushing his plate toward her. She took a look at his breakfast and felt her stomach coming up. She pushed herself away from the table and rushed to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach and fell to the floor. She looked up when she seen LJ standing by the door looking concerned. "Are you OK Jess?" he asked concerned. She stood up slowly. "Yeah I'm fine just too much to drink last night that's all." she explained grabbing a cup and rinsing out her mouth. "I need to get ready for work. Veronica and Nick are coming to do some more paperwork." she told him. "Why do you have to go in? I thought you had some time off." he asked her wondering why she was going in. "I have a meeting today with some very important people so I have to go in." she explained to him walking back to her room to change her clothes.

Jessica walked in to the meeting room. She was greeted by two agents. "Good morning Miss Donovan. Thank you for meeting with us. We have a few questions." The woman agent stated holding out her hand for Jessica to shake. "I am Agent Baxter this is Agent Miller, we have questions concerning the investigation of Lincoln Burrows." Agent Baxter stated. Agent Miller took out a photo from a folder and slid it across the table to her. "Do you know this man?" Jessica looked at the picture. It was the picture of the man she ran into at the prison. The man that she thought was Lincoln's father. "I don't know who he is. I did however run into him at the prison one day." Jessica informed the agents. The agents nodded to her statement. "So you have no idea who he is at all?" Agent Miller asked suspiciously. Jessica narrowed her eyes at him. "No I don't know who is he?" she asked harshly. Agent Baxter smirked at Jessica. "What is your relationship now to Lincoln Burrows?" she asked her ignoring Jessica's question. "What do you mean?" Jessica asked harshly. Agent Miller took another photo out of the folder and slid it across the table at her. She looked and it was a picture of Jessica and Lincoln kissing in his cell. She took an intake of breath surprised. "By the look on your face you didn't think that the prison had cameras in their cells." Agent Baxter taunted. "What do you want?" Jessica asked again throwing the photo back toward them. Agent Baxter leaned forward on the table. "We know that you're looking into the Steadman case and we are here to tell you to back off." Miller took another picture out and slid it to her. In the picture was a picture of LJ and Veronica. "We know that those two mean the world to you right?" Baxter asked. Jessica remained silent. "If you don't want them to get hurt I suggest you forget all about Burrows and move on. One man isn't worth the life of two innocent lives." Baxter threatened. "This is the last warning that the company is going to give you. Give up and move on before something tragic happens." Baxter warned before gathering up the pictures and putting them back in the folder. "You have made it up in the world, don't let a low life like Lincoln ruin your life and career. Be smart." Baxter told her before she stood up to leave. Miller followed his partner out of the room leaving Jessica sitting there in anger.

Jessica rushed out of the room and stormed off toward the bathroom. She pushed the door open and stormed angrily inside. She was breathing heavy and she hit the paper towel dispenser harshly with the palm of her hand. She grabbed her hand in pain and rubbed her sore hand. She turned to face the mirror and put her hands down on the sink. She was trying to calm down. She didn't understand why she was this worked up. Company men have come to visit her before and she was never this upset. She felt her stomach get upset and she quickly pushed away from the sink and rushed to the stall. She puked up everything she ate for breakfast. She quickly wiped her mouth and left to grab a cup of water. She went back to her desk and went to boot up her computer when she got a call. She looked at the caller ID and seen that it was LJ calling. She answered the call. "Hey what's up?" she asked into the phone. "Hey we need to go back to the cabin. That guy may have either left something behind of may still be there. Can you meet us up there?" he asked her. Jessica looked at her watch. "Yeah I'll meet you up there." she told him before hanging up. She grabbed her bag and quickly left the station.

Jessica pulled up to the cabin just in time to see the other three come out. She got out of the car and made her way over to them. "So I got a visit from friends of ours this morning." Jessica said as they walked through the woods to get to the well. "I thought Internal Affairs were talking to you today?" Veronica asked confused. "Yeah I thought so too but they weren't they were company." Jessica explained. "Well what did they say?" Nick asked her. "They wanted to know if I knew who the man was that gave the judge that new evidence." Jessica informed them. "Did you know him?" LJ asked as they came to the well. Jessica looked at him briefly debating whether or not to tell them who she thinks he is. "No. I have no idea who he is, but I'm running a face recognition on him at the police station. I should find out something soon." she lied to them. They looked at the well. "Someone covered it up." Veronica noticed. "Someone came for him?" LJ asked. "Or someone else left him here." Jessica implied as Nick lifted the wood slate. They all covered their noses when they got a smell of the rotting corpse that was Quinn. Jessica quickly ran toward the trees and puked from the smell. Veronica rushed over to her. "Are you OK?" she asked her rubbing her back lightly. "Yeah I'm OK that smell just really got to me for some reason." she reassure her. "LJ says you've been getting sick regularly is there something you need to tell us?" Veronica asked suspiciously. Jessica made a face at her. "What?! No! It's all this stress. I'll be feeling better here in a couple of days." she stated to her. Veronica looked unsure but let it go. "Hey guys he still has his cell phone!" LJ shouted to them. Jessica and Veronica walked over. Jessica knelt down to inspect the hole. She looked back up at them and gave them a sheepish look. "There's only one of us that will fit down there." she stated looking to LJ.

Veronica and Jessica watched as Nick lowered LJ down into the well. "Lower!" LJ shouted as Nick lowered the rope. Jessica watched as he grabbed the phone and looked over at the wall. "Did you get it?" Veronica shouted down to him. "Yeah pull me up!" he shouted up to them. Nick pulled the rope and pulled him up. Once they had him pulled up he handed the phone to Jessica. "I need to go wash my hands now." he stated with a disgusted face and walked back toward the cabin. Jessica looked at the phone and tried to turn it on. "It's dead. Maybe we have a charger somewhere that could charge the phone." Jessica suggested as they walked back to the cabin. "Yeah I might have one in the car." Nick said looking at the phone. They made it back to the cars. "I'm going to grab LJ." Jessica stated as she headed for the cabin. When she walked in she instantly spotted him in the kitchen looking at the cabinets with the stashed guns. "Hey kid we're getting ready to leave." she eyed him suspiciously. "OK I'll be there in a minute." she nodded and turned to leave. "Hey Jess can I ride back with you there's something that I have to talk to you about something." he called out to her. She looked back at him. "Alright I'll let them know." she said as she walked back out of the cabin. Jessica walked back over to Veronica and Nick huddled close together. She smiled briefly at them before coming to stand beside them. "Hey LJ is going to ride back with me." she told them. "Did you guys find a charger for that phone?" she asked them. "No we couldn't find one that fit." Veronica said sadly. Jessica nodded "OK. You two go down to the phone store and see if they have a charger then we can meet back at my apartment." she laid out the plan to them.

"OK what's going LJ?" Jessica asked once they were in the car heading back. "I think I found out something." he told her. She looked at him quickly. "What did you find out?" she asked him. "Quinn left a clue written on the wall of the well. The first one was Kellerman then the one under it said O. Kravecki." he informed her. She looked at him briefly again as they were stopped. "You think Kellerman is going by a different name?" Jessica asked him. "There's only one way we can find out." he said to her.

Once they got back to her apartment Jessica instantly got on her search. With LJ standing over her she searched in her downloaded police search on her computer. After she typed in the name only one hit came up. It belonged to an Owen Kravecki. She quickly wrote down the address. "Alright I'm going to go check this out I need you to stay here. I'll be back." she told him as she grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

Jessica walked through the station and headed to her desk. She looked up Owen Kravecki in the photo recognition but nothing came up. She called the number that was listed and listened to the voicemail. She tensed when she realized the voice belonged to Paul Kellerman. She put the phone back and made her way up to the tech room. She had to check the status of that back account. She knocked on the door and walked in and spotted the woman she tasked the job with. "Hey." she greeted. "Any progress?" she asked her. The tech woman turned around in her chair. "Oh hey!" she greeted pulling up a different site. "This account is super tricky. Even with today's technology its still hard." Jessica went to say something but the tech continued. "But I'm super better. I got it narrowed down to Chicago. So whoever the account belongs to is here in the city. The bad news is I haven't gotten any farther than that." she informed Jessica. Jessica nodded. "OK that's good keep me posted." she stated before leaving the room. When she turned around she bumped right into Jason. She moved back slightly. "Hi." she greeted awkwardly. "Hey." he said. "How have you been?" she asked him. "I've been really good. How's the case with Lincoln going?" he asked her. "We've hit a dead end right now, but I think I might have come up to a lead." she informed him. "Do you remember the agent that came to see me about a month ago?" she asked him. He looked at her in thought. "Yeah I do actually. What about him?" he asked as they walked back to their desks. "He's going under another name. I'm going to check out the address. Do you want to tag along?" she asked him. He shrugged ."Sure why not. We are partners after all." he stated as they grabbed their stuff to go.

When they got to the address there was a cop car and LJ was getting led out in handcuffs. Jessica quickly got out of the car and ran toward the cop who had LJ. "What is going on here?" she demanded harshly. "We got a call from the neighbor saying she seen a break in." the cop informed her. "If you want to talk to the owner he's right inside. This kid had a gun pointed at Mr. Kravecki and shot him grazing his ear." the cop informed her putting LJ in the back of the car. Jessica leaned down. "Don't say anything until Veronica is present." she warned him. She turned and stormed into the house, not knowing that Jason was following behind her. She stopped and glared when she seen Kellerman talking to another cop holding his ear. "Can I have a word with Mr. Kravecki in private please?" Jessica asked not taking her eyes off of Kellerman. "Hey Jessica, yeah sure I got everything I need." the cop closed his notebook and walked past Jessica. "He's all yours." he said making Jessica give him a fake smile. Once she knew no one was listening she walked closer to Kellerman crossing her arms. "I don't know who you are but you best bet I will figure your game out." she warned him. "Jessica I tried to get him to put the gun down. I can help you." he offered. "The only help you can offer is telling me who you're working for and why." she demanded of him. He shook his head. "I can't tell you that." he told her. She glared more at him. " I will find out everything...one way or another." she warned and stormed out of the room.

Jason appeared from behind the corner to walk into the room. "Is she onto you?" Kellerman asked. Jason sighed. "No she doesn't know a thing about me." he confirmed. "Good keep it that way, I'll be in touch." Kellerman dismissed Jason. Jason rolled his eyes and made his way back out to the car. "You ready to go?" he asked Jessica as he slid into the passenger seat.


	19. Bluff

The next day Jessica went with Veronica to the Juvenile Detention Center to see LJ. Jessica showed her badge and they got through without a pass. Jessica was standing by the window with her arms crossed when LJ walked in. "What the hell were you thinking?" she started on him angrily. "I told you I was looking into it. Now look at you...just like your dad." she angrily exclaimed to him out of spite. She saw the hurt in his eyes and turned to face the window as Veronica took out her phone to call Lincoln. Once she was able to get through to him she passed the phone to LJ to talk to him as both sisters stayed silent. "You and Jessica both! You know what I don't care what happens to me anymore! OK they won! I just wanted to take one of them down with me!" LJ exclaimed into the phone. A minute later he huffed and passed the phone to Jessica. "Lincoln?" she asked through the phone. "What are the charges?" he asked her right away. Jessica sighed to calm herself. "Attempted murder, he's already being arraigned for the death of Lisa and his step father." she informed him. She heard him sigh on the other end. "I guess bail is out of the question. Is there any pull at all you have?" he asked hoping for anything. "No, I tried. because since we're no longer married I have no legal guardianship to him. Right now Veronica is trying everything she can to have him tried as a minor. He needs to show some remorse." she said the last part looking straight at LJ as she said it. "He needs to try to sell to the court that he was a scared kid. But where he's at right now he's not listening to me." she lowered her voice so only he would hear her. "He's acting like his father." she told him truthfully. "I know that Jess, he'll listen to me. I need to see him." he pleaded with her. "Linc I don't see how that's going to happen." she told him. "If he gets tried as an adult he may as well sit on my lap in the chair!" he exclaimed upset. "You have to do something Jess, you or Veronica." he pleaded with her. "OK Veronica is working on something right now. I might be able to petition with the warden to let you see him." she informed him. "I can't promise anything but I can try OK. Just be patient and let us do our jobs." she told him before hanging up the phone.

Trish followed Paul in the car. As soon as he made a turn onto a deserted street a black van pulled in front of him making him stop. Trish got out of her car and made her way over to him. He got out to meet her. "You are pathetic." she told him. "The company wants you gone! LJ a sixteen year old pothead managed to track you down and shoot you!" she exclaimed angrily. "Hey my best bet is he had help from your sister! The one who you were suppose to get off the case! So don't come hounding me when you're as much to blame as me." he retorted back. "Do you realize you are the main witness in his murder case now?" she asked him sarcastically. "I can still do my job." he told her. "The company wants you gone. You're lucky I got you this." she hissed at him. "From this point on you are no longer Paul Kellerman, just good ol' Owen Kravecki." she leaned closer to him. "You wait until you hear from me." she turned and got back in her car backing up and driving away leaving him standing there.

Jessica walked to the warden's office to petition him. Since Veronica got the petition to go through the court it was now her turn to talk to the warden. She walked up to the secretary's desk. "Hi is Warden Pope busy?" Jessica asked Becky. "Let me check one moment." she nicely stated and go on the phone. She hung the phone back up. "Warden is free you may go inside." she said with a smile. "Thank you." Jessica walked into the warden's office and shut the door. He looked up when he seen her. "Miss Donovan, what can I do for you today?" he asked her standing to shake her hand. She pulled the petition paper out of a folder. "I have a court mandated petition here to have Lincoln Burrows transported to see his son. I just need your sign off on it." she informed him handing him the paper. He looked at it with a shocked expression. "Miss Donovan may I ask you a personal question? For someone who is divorced you certainly go through a lot of trouble to help your ex husband." he looked at her. "So what's your question?" she asked him. "Why do you do it?" he asked her. She sighed and looked him dead in the eye. "We may be divorced but I still love him, and off the record warden I think Lincoln is deserved to have one more time with his son." she informed him. He looked as if he was thinking about her request. He finally looked up at her. "I will honor your request on one condition." he stated. "I want you and another officer to escort him." she looked at him speechless. "Why do you want me to be the one to escort him?" she asked him curiously. "Think of this as a test. I believe that Lincoln is a good person. If he can be escorted without an incident than I will consider giving Lincoln more rights during his final days here." he bargained with her. She thought for a minute whether that would be a good idea or not until agreeing. "OK I will escort him." she agreed. Warden Pope stood and shook her hand. "Good. I will set it up. I'll be in touch on when the transport will be set." he informed her.

Jessica walked into her apartment to catch Nick and Veronica kissing on her couch. She cleared her throat making them separate. "Hey guys." she stated closing the door with a raised eyebrow at them. "Sorry Jess." Veronica stood up instantly. Jessica smiled at her sister. "You don't have anything to be sorry for." she assured her. "Nick got the right charger. The phone is charging right now." Veronica informed her as Jessica headed toward the desk that the phone was sitting on. She picked it up and turned it on. "Good. That's really good." she looked through the phone. "OK there's a bunch of contacts here. Do you think you two can handle it?" she asked them. "Yeah we can handle it but why will it be just us?" Nick asked her. "Do you know that petition you had filed?" Jess asked to Veronica. "Yeah I had it filed with the court but I didn't hear anything back." Veronica stated a bit confused. "Yeah they got a hold of me first since I was already at the station. But the petition went through." Jessica informed them. Veronica and Nick both looked surprised. "Wow I can't believe that actually worked." Veronica exclaimed with unbelief. "Yea I was just as surprised as you are. But after I found out about this I went to the warden personally to try to get him to approve the petition." Jessica informed them. "What did the warden decide?" Nick asked. "He granted the petition...one one condition, I get to be the one that transports him." she finally told them. Veronica looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Are you OK with that?" she asked her sister. "Yeah. It's the only way that the warden would approve it." Jessica stated. Veronica looked unconvinced. "Alright. Well Nick and I will get started on these contacts. I'll give you the papers for LJ tomorrow." Veronica said grabbing the phone. "Alright. Let me know if you guys need anything." she said to them before heading back to her bedroom to go to bed.

The next morning Jessica found herself outside of the prison with a cup of coffee standing beside the transport van waiting for them to bring out Lincoln. She knew that a guard was going to be making the trip with them but she still felt nervous. She watched as they brought him out led by the warden. "Good morning Miss Donovan." Pope greeted as they came up to stand beside her. The guard handed her a clipboard with papers to her. While she was signing the papers the guard put Lincoln in the van. She handed the clipboard back to Pope. "Thank you. I gave him one hour visiting time and two hours for the van ride. I'll see you soon. Have a safe trip." he told her before turning and walking back into the prison. Jessica took a deep breath before heading up onto the van. She kept her sunglasses on and sat across from Lincoln. "You want a drink?" she offered her coffee to him. Lincoln looked over at her and smiled slightly. "Thanks Jess." he held out his hand for the cup.

Jessica stared out the window and was thinking about being in the same room with both the Burrows boys. It had been years since all three of them were in the same room together and she was excited about that. Lincoln watched her as she looked the window. "I can't wait to see LJ." he said to her. She looked from the window over to his direction. "I was just thinking that too. Even though I was just with him it'll be good to see him together. Maybe then he'll take things seriously." she said back to him. He was silent for a moment while looking back out the window. "What are you looking at?" the guard asked Lincoln giving him slight attitude. Jessica gave the guard a sideways glare. "I'm just looking at the scenery." Lincoln told the guard. Lincoln looked back at Jessica as she looked at him. Before they knew what happened a semi truck came out from the intersection hitting them head on. The van flipped over causing Jessica to go flying and hitting the roof of the van. Once the van stopped moving Jessica was laying over the seats knocked out with a bad head wound.


	20. The Key

Jessica sat up slowly. She was still inside the van. She crawled out from between the seats. She looked around and didn't see Lincoln anywhere. She kicked a window out and crawled out. laid on the side of the road trying to catch her breath. She crawled til she was on the other side of the van. She saw Lincoln laying there as a man leaned over him. Her vision started to go blurry as she stood up. The man didn't know that she was there. She seen that the man was starting to smother Lincoln. "Hey!" she called out her voice was horse due to the smoke. The man looked up and see seen through her blurry vision that it was Paul Kellerman. She stumbled to try and push him off Lincoln. He pushed her back and she landed on the ground beside Lincoln. "Stop...Don't..." she mumbled out. She reached behind her to feel for her gun. She felt it still in her pants. She grabbed it and stood up. She aimed the gun at him. "I said stop." she demanded. He sighed standing up and marched toward her. Her vision was still blurry and her reaction time was slow. He quickly grabbed the gun from her and pushed her down beside Lincoln. "You have made my job very difficult." he said to her. As he was bending down to finish the job with Lincoln a car pulled up. While Kellerman was distracted Jessica leaned over to check Lincoln. "Is everything OK?" she man shouted getting out of the car. Jessica tried to get his attention but failed when she started fading out. "Everything is fine." she heard Kellerman say to the guy. The next thing she knew the man knocked Kellerman out with an object. Her vision was fading quickly. She looked up at the man and even his blurry figure looked familiar. "You." she tried to get up but fell on top of Lincoln unconscious.

Jason got out of the car and assessed the scene. He was surprised when he got a call from Kellerman telling him to back him up. He looked and seen a CO from the prison talking to Paul. "Thank you officer I'll take it from here." Jason interrupted Bellick asking Paul questions. Bellick turned and looked at Jason. "No offense detective but that's my prisoner that's missing. I have a right to ask questions when I see fit." Bellick argued. Jason narrowed his eyes at him. "I also have a person out there as well. I will be talking to the witness." Jason said dismissing Bellick. Jason motioned for a local cop. "Hey the witness is free to go." he informed the cop before walking away with Paul beside him. "What the hell is going on? You were suppose to kill Burrows and leave Jessica unharmed." Jason lectured at Paul. "Things didn't go according to plan. Someone else showed up and took both of them both." Paul told Jason before leaning closer to him. "And don't you ever raise your voice to me again." Paul whispered harshly to him before getting in his car and taking off. Jason walked back over to the local cops. "I want checkpoints on each ends of the county lines. The witness said that the suspect was driving an old six black mustang." Jason commanded the men. "It appears the suspect might have taken a hostage. So we're going to assume he's armed and very dangerous." Jason stated lying to them to cover up Jessica's involvement.

Jessica woke up feeling warm and safe. She opened her eyes to see she was laying beside Lincoln. She looked around without moving so whoever took them didn't know she was awake. Lincoln must have sensed she was awake because he opened his eyes and moved his head to look at her. "Do you know where we are?" she whispered quietly to him. He shook his head. "No. All I can tell is we're in a garage of some sort." he said to her. "I don't know if I was seeing things or not but I think I saw your dad." she said to him. He looked at her. "I think you're right." he agreed. They turn their heads when they see him walking towards them. Lincoln moves slightly so he's in front to Jessica. The man comes closer and stands in front of them. Jessica's vision becomes more clear and the man is the same man she ran into at the prison and the same man who dropped off that evidence to the judge. Jessica felt Lincoln tense beside her and she put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Hi dad." he said calmly to the man.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked him. Jessica kept a supportive hand on him. She knew the whole situation with Lincoln and Michael's father. She knew no matter the situation it was hard for him. "When I heard you got approved to go see your son I knew they would make a move on you." Aldo informed them. "I mean what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked again with a more agitated voice. Aldo sighed looking between the two of them. "I got a car about 20 miles out, we're going to switch out there. Then I have to make sure you disappear." he leaned against the car. "I'm surprised they were even allowed to touch you." he said looking to Jessica. Jessica gave him a confused look and sat up slowly. "What are you talking about?" she asked confused. "There are things going on that you are not aware of Jessica and I'm sorry that the both of you got put in the middle of this. Once I have you disappear it'll be about me and them." he cryptically told them. Jessica tried to move around Lincoln to stand up. She just ended up laying back down again in pain. "Wait a minute they're after me not you." Lincoln stated. Jessica was so confused, her head was pounding and by now she figured that they were wanted by the police. "I worked for them." he informed them. Both Jessica and Lincoln looked at him in shock. "I also worked with your biological father Jessica." Jessica looked at him with disbelief. Her biological father? "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked sitting up and succeeding in standing. "My father was a lawyer just like my sister is. My biological father died from cancer two years ago." she exclaimed to him. "The lawyer that your mother married is not your father. I'm sorry that you had to hear it like this but-" she cut him off with a raised hand. "I can't listen to this." she told him. Lincoln sat up and wrapped his arm around her. Lincoln glared at him. "You left. You were an alcoholic." he accused still holding Jessica. "Is that what you remember or what you were told?" Aldo rhetorically asked. "Who I worked for was higher than the government. They controlled what happened in the world, what wars to fight. If you wanted to get ahead like I did you leave your family behind." he stated to them. "I'm familiar with the government how come I never heard of the company before?" Jessica asked with narrowed eyes. "Because your father wanted it that way. Someone very close to you involved in the company wanted Lincoln framed just as badly as using him to get to me." he informed them. "When I left the company I took all that knowledge with me. They're using you to get to me." he told Lincoln. Jessica's head was spinning with all this new information she had just received.

Jason patrolled the streets. So far no one had found that car. He hit side of the car. He was completely frustrated. Jessica was probably hurt now because he told Kellerman where the transfer van was going to be. He broke from his thoughts when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Clarke." he greeted into the phone. "Jason? This is Trisha calling." he heard on the other end. He took a deep breath, he didn't want to deal with Jess's sister right now. "What can I do for you?" he asked opening the car door and sitting down. "Do you know anything about what is going on? I've been worried and nobody will tell me anything." she told him with fake worry in her voice. " I don't know much, just that Burrow's escaped and took Jessica hostage." her eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Hostage? Are you sure?" she asked him not understanding the story. "Yes ma'am. Look I'm sorry but I have to go." he hung up the phone. Trisha closed the phone in anger. This was not what was suppose to happen. Now Lincoln and Jessica were out there and they could be discovering secrets, secrets that Trish didn't want revealed. She had to find them and fast.

Jessica was standing beside Lincoln with her arms crossed. She still didn't understand what was fully going on. "There's something I don't get. How can killing me stop you?" Lincoln asked beside Jessica. He grabbed her hand and was playing with her fingers with his. Aldo looked at them and smiled briefly at the sight. "Because I'm the one who leaked the news about Eco Field. They could've covered up the scandal a million ways, instead they decided to fake Terrance Steadman's death. They chose you Lincoln because they knew it would flush me out. They knew any man with a son on death row would come forward." he walked closer to them. "The thing that doesn't make any sense is why someone else in the company would want you dead personally." he stated to them. "A contact on the inside said that a very scorned woman chose you personally. I don't know who and I don't know why." he informed them. Jessica seemed to me in thought. "Do you know what you've done?" Lincoln accused spinning around to face Aldo. "The mother of my child is dead! The love of my life is constantly in danger now!" he bent over in pain. "Lincoln!" Jessica instantly moved to his side. She glared at Aldo. "Do you know Michael is in Fox River, or that LJ is in going to end up rotting in juvie!" Jessica helped him stand up. "All of this is on you." he accused glaring at his dad.

Jason got the call on the radio as soon as everyone else did. "All units respond the mustang is at an auto junk shop called Scotty's. Burrows was spotted." Jason tore out of the parking lot and called up Kellerman on his phone. "Did you get that?" he asked over the phone. "Yeah heading there now." Jason hung up the phone and sped down the street.

Aldo handed Jessica and Lincoln a map. "Are you two ready to travel?" he asked moving over to the car. Jessica looked hesitant. Lincoln caught the look and stood in front of her. "You don't have to do this Jess. You're whole life is here. I don't want to ruin that for you." he told her. She smiled up at him. "I love you Linc. If I have to go on the run with you to be with you then that's what I'm doing." she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away before he got a chance to respond. Lincoln looked over at his dad. "You know the area is going to be swarming with cops right?" as asked as they started to get settled in the car. "There's an old access road by the river, hopefully they don't have it blocked off yet." he informed them. Jessica turned when she heard a car pull up. "Guys we have a problem." she informed them when she spotted Kellerman. "Come on out this way." Aldo told them. Jessica started to follow them but stopped and grabbed a gun. She checked to see if it was loaded and rushed after them. She followed behind them through the maze of junk cars. With the gun tucked behind her she followed as Aldo continued to lead them away. They stopped when they saw the police cars drive past them. "Shit, Jason." Jessica whispered to herself. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "Hey." she grabbed Lincoln's shoulder lightly. "We're being followed." she whispered to them. "I'll head him off, you just get out of here." she told them. Lincoln looked her way. "I love you Jess." he confessed. "I love you too. Now go." she watched as they continued on. Jessica moved around to go back to get behind Kellerman. She spotted him as he put a silencer on his gun. She moved so she was behind him. "Drop it right now." she commanded pointing the gun into the back of his head.

Jason followed the directions that Paul gave him. Soon he was right behind of where Burrows was standing. He aimed his gun to point right at Lincoln. For a second he forgot that he was a cop. All he saw was the man who took the woman he was in love with away from him. He wanted to kill him so bad. "Hey, turn around." he heard himself commanding. He watched as Lincoln slowly turned around.

"Stand up slowly." Jessica demanded. She watched as Paul dropped his gun and raised his hands in the air as he stood up. She glared at him. "I told you that I would stop you." she whispered to him before hitting him in the head with the gun knocking him unconscious.

Jason was ready to pull the trigger when Lincoln shouted out. "Bellick! Don't shoot!" he exclaimed. Jason grunted in anger and moved into view as if to herd Burrows out for the other cops. "Where's Jessica Donovan?" Jason asked Lincoln as he was shoved to the ground being handcuffed. "I'm right here." Jessica shouted coming into view of everyone. She raised her hands as the cops trained their guns on her. "Lower your guns." Jason demanded as he engulfed Jessica in a hug. Jessica looked at Lincoln as he was being led into a cop car. "Are you alright?" Jason asked her as the medics checked out her wounds. "I'm fine just a couple scrapes." she informed him after the medics gave her the OK. "Good, I was worried about you." he told her. He led her to his car and put her in the passenger seat. He gave Lincoln one last glare as the cop car drove past him.

Jessica slowly walked into the warden's office. He watched her with weary eyes. "I know what this looks like-" he cuts her off. "It is exactly what it looks like!" he angrily exclaimed. "I trusted you Jessica. I trusted you to uphold the law and transfer a prisoner without trouble." he continued. "I know you did, but somebody really did try to kill us-" he wouldn't let her continue. "I don't believe either one of you. You will be removed from this building and your visitation will be revoked." he informed her. Jessica scoffed at him. "I'm sorry that you don't believe me, but I'm telling you the truth." she turned and left the room. She made it out of the parking lot before she let the tears flow. She really lost him this time. She was going to lose him forever.


	21. Tonight

Jessica was heading to her apartment when she got a phone call. She looked at the caller ID and seen that it was the station. She answered the call. "Donovan." she answered. "Jessica hey its Katie from tech. I have that thing that you've been wanting." she informed Jessica. Jessica sighed into the phone. "I know that I told you this was important but I changed my mind. You can forget about that project." she told Katie over the phone. "Look I don't know what's going on completely, but you really want to take a look at what I found out seriously." Katie informed Jessica. She sighed into the phone. "OK I'll be in in about a half hour." she informed Katie and hung up the phone. She quickly turned back around and got back in her car.

Once she arrived at the station she headed straight for the tech room. She didn't bother knocking and walked straight in. She made here way over to Katie's desk. "Alright I'm here what do you have for me?" she asked getting right to the point. Katie spun around in her chair to acknowledge Jessica. "Great you're here but you don't sound like you're in such a great mood." Katie observed. "Yea it's been a long day what do you got?" she asked getting impatient. "Alright." Katie murmured to herself and spun back around pulling up a different file on the computer. "OK so you remember when I narrowed the address down to Chicago?" when Jessica nodded Katie continued. "Well I was able to narrow it down some more to a small area. A nice suburb area." she pulled up the map of the area. Jessica looked and she realized she knew the area. "I know that area." Jessica commented. "So I took a good look at the numbers again and I realized that the last three numbers are street numbers so when I put them in the system this address and name came up." she told Jessica as she printed out the information. Once it was printed she handed it to Jessica. "I knew its none of my business but I knew you would be interested in seeing that." she said as Jessica looked at the paper. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe this was true. "Are...are you sure this is right?" Jessica asked desperately. "Yes. I am the best that's why you came to me isn't it?" Katie imputed. Jessica looked up from the paper. "Thank you. No one can find out about this." she warned as she turned around and made her way out the door.

Trish was sitting at her desk at the prison. She hadn't been there in a about a week. With the mess that her sisters caused with the execution she hasn't had the time to work with her patients. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she shouted at the door. The door opened and a man in a suit walked in. "Can I help you?" she asked him. "I work with the company. I've come to you with a message Miss Donovan, since you're the one that recommended Christina Reynolds the General wanted you to be the first to know. He's going to pull the plug on her support." he backed up back to the door. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. Her termination is effective immediately." the man told her before he nodded and left the room. She stared at the space the man was just at in shock. She had to call Christina and warn her. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. She started to panic when the phone went straight to voicemail. She quickly grabbed her things and rushed out of her office. She had to find her old friend and fix this mess.

Jessica stopped at her desk to check her email. She booted up her computer and put her head in her hands. She looked at the paper that had a big chunk of the puzzle on it. She felt tears well in her eyes. When did things become so complicated. She looked up when she heard someone stop at her desk. She quickly wiped her eyes when she seen it was Jason. "Are you OK?" he asked her when he seen her tears. She nodded and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot going on." she grabbed her files and stood up to put them away. "Look Jess, I want to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I was just really worried about you." he told her. She looked at him after putting the files away. "I appreciate that I really do." she started to head back when she stopped and turned back. "Jason, I just want you to know that even though things ended shitty for us I just want you to know that I do care about you a lot." she confessed to him. He gave her a sad smile before walking back to his desk. She walked back to hers when she heard her desk phone ringing. "Detective Donovan." she answered. "Hi this is Doctor Tancredi from Fox River, I'm sorry to bother you but is there any way we can talk it's important." she heard over the phone. ""Yeah sure, there's a diner on Marshall Street we can meet there." Jessica told Sara over the phone. "Great. I'll be there soon." Jessica hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket and left the building. She wondered what Sara wanted to talk to her about.

Jessica sat at the table and waited for Sara. She didn't have her cell number so she couldn't call her to ask if she was still coming. She went to leave when the door dinged and Sara walked in. She spotted Jessica and walked to her. "Hi thanks for meeting with me." Sara greeted sitting down across from Jessica. "Oh course what's up?" she asked her. Sara seemed hesitant at first. "What I have to tell you has to stay between us." Sara warned her. Jessica seemed weary to trust her but let her continue. "I was asked to do something today that goes completely against the law and right or wrong" she started. Jessica narrowed her eyes. "So why are you telling me this?" Jessica asked curiously. "Because it was Michael who had asked me." Sara informed her. Jessica's eyes went wide. "What!? What did he ask you to do?" Jessica asked lowering he voice. "He's breaking him and Lincoln out tonight. He wanted me to leave the infirmary door open." she confessed to Jessica. Jessica sat back in her seat in shock. "Jesus Christ." she whispered to herself. Then everything seemed to click. "That's why he did it." she realized looking to Sara. "That's why he robbed that bank and got himself put in Fox River. He was planning this from the start. Oh my god." she said piecing the puzzle together. "Why did you come to me?" Jessica asked truly confused. "I don't know what to do. I..I care about him." Sara told Jessica. "You care about him?" she asked Sara. "He kissed me. I know that's no excuse bu-" Jessica cut her off. "I'm not going to tell you what to do but listen to what your gut tells you to do." she advised her. Jessica looked back at her suddenly. "He kissed you?" she smiled slightly. She saw Sara blush lightly. "I've only seen him interested in one girl ever and that was my sister." Jessica laughed lightly. "Thank you for telling me this. But I have to go." she said to Sara before rushing out of the diner.

She drove all the way back to the prison. She had to see him to confirm if it was true. She rushed up the steps to the prison to the front desk. She signed in and asked to see Michael. "Excuse me Miss Donovan but you're visitation has been suspended until further notice." the guard at the desk informed her. "Are you kidding me? It'll only take 5 minutes I just need to talk to him." she begged. "I'm sorry but I can't." he told her. She rolled her eyes and turned to leave but stopped and turned back to the guard. "Do you know if Trisha Donovan is working?" she asked him. He looked at the computer to look. "You just missed her. She left about five minutes ago." he informed her. Jessica sighed in disappointment. "Great thanks." she turned and left the building.

Jessica walked through her front door and watched as Veronica ran around the room throwing stuff into her bag. "What's going on?" Jessica asked them confused. "We got a lead in Montana. If we leave now we can make it there by tomorrow." Veronica said to Jessica. "I'm not going with you to Montana." Jessica told her. Veronica looked up at her. "Why not? We could really use you." Veronica stated. Jessica looked down at the paper in her hand debating whether to tell her or not. Jessica was about to tell her when Nick decided to speak. "I don't think its a good idea to go." Nick told them. Jessica looked at him confused. "Why not?" Veronica asked. "We got a real solid lead now." she argued. "No." Nick said and pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. Jessica instantly went for her gun when she realized she didn't have it on her. She glared at him as Veronica had a look of betrayal on he face. "Why?" she asked simply. "So you're working for then all this time. Who is backing you? Is it Reynolds? or Kellerman?" Veronica lashed out. Jessica watched him and he could tell that he didn't have his whole heart into this. All the crap that she had to deal with this really topped it. She started thinking about what really happened today and all the information she found out and she became light headed. "Look at me." she heard Veronica demand. "If you're going to shoot us you have to look at us." Jessica watched Nick look at Veronica as he held the gun. She could tell that he didn't want to do this. "Who are you working for?" Jessica asked him. She had to find a way to get the gun away from him soon.


	22. Go

Jessica sat on the couch beside her sister. She snuck a peak at Veronica and she seen the look of hurt and betrayal and wanted to beat the hell out of Nick for putting that look on her baby sister. "So you lied about everything this entire time." Veronica accused glaring at Nick. He shook his head. "No. I never quit fighting for Lincoln that's the truth. Everything I said and felt for you is the truth. They approached me after I took the case." he explained. "Who approached you?" Jessica asked curiously. He looked back and forth from Jessica to Veronica. "John Abruzzi." he told them. Jessica became confused. "Abruzzi? The mob boss John Abruzzi?" Jessica asked completely confused as to why he would approach Nick of all people. "How much did he pay you?" Veronica asked. "My father's life." he stated. "Wait a minute I thought your father was already exonerated." Jessica argued. Nick shook his head. "I lied. He wanted me to keep tabs on the two of you and exchange he had someone who was already doing life confess to the crime." he informed. "So that's how you got your father out." Jessica assessed. Veronica looked at Nick glaring. "So my life in exchange for his." Nick shook his head. "Nobody has to get hurt. You two just have to make sure that Michael gives him Fibonacci." Nick informs them. "Hold on, why does Michael need to give him anybody?" Jessica asked trying to piece pieces together but was getting confused. "Look I don't know full details only that I'm suppose to deliver you two to the meeting spot." he told them. "Meeting spot? That means he's breaking out with Michael." Jessica exclaimed. Veronica turned her head. "What do you mean breaking out?" she asked confused. Before Jessica could answer her Nick's phone rang. Jessica could feel Veronica tense up beside her. He answered the phone looking at them. Jessica reached her hand across to grab a hold of Veronica's. She squeezed her hand reassuringly that everything was going to be alright. Nick hung up the phone and stood up. "Alright its time to go stand up." he commanded them. When Jessica didn't stand up right away he cocked the gun and grabbed her by her arm pulling her up. She glared and yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me again." she warned and started walking ahead of him to the door with Veronica behind her.

Trish used her contacts to find out where Caroline was going to be. She walked into the building where she knew the meeting was going to be held. She walked through the hall and stopped when she seen Caroline pacing back and forth. Trish walked up to Caroline. "We have to go now. They are planning to get rid of you. We need to figure out a way to make sure that doesn't happen." she rushes out. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I don't have time to explain we have to get out of here now." Trish exclaimed grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hall.

Nick had Jessica tied up in the front seat and Veronica in the back seat. "You're making a big mistake." Jessica remarked to him glaring at him. "I don't know what John Abruzzi has to do with this mess, but you made a big mistake working for him." she told him. She looked behind her when she heard Veronica crying. "Nick please you don't have to do this." Veronica whispered softly. Jessica became angry. Her baby sister was crying and scared and there wasn't anything that she could do about it. She watched as he pulled up to the side of the road. He got out and want to Veronica's side. He pulled her out and untied her hands. Jessica watched him glaring. "If you hurt her I will kill you." she threatened him. He opened her door and untied her hands. "I believe you." he told her helping her out of the car. Jessica watched with narrowed eyes as he flagged down a taxi. "I made a big mistake and I'm sorry. You two need to go to Montana and figure this whole mess out." he grabbed Veronica's hand and led her to the taxi. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that everything I felt for you was real." he told her. She stayed silent and let a single tear come down her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling away and pushing her into the car. He walked over to Jessica. "I'm sorry." he whispered to her. He reached in his jacket and pulled out her gun. "You find out what's going on and free your ex husband." he told her while handing her the gun. He nodded at her and walked around her back to his car. She rolled her eyes and turned in his direction. "Hey Nick!" she shouted at him. "Be careful." she warned him. He nodded in acceptance and she watched him get in his car and drive off. She turned and got in the taxi next to Veronica. "Chicago airport please." she told the taxi driver.

Trish and Caroline walked back into her office. Caroline went to her drink stand and poured herself a drink. Trish tensed when she heard a knock on the door. When neither women moved to answer it the door opened revealing Paul Kellerman. Trish scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you're here, you're always here." she remarked sarcastically. Caroline had enough and threw her glass into the fire that was going in the fireplace. "You need to calm down." Paul told her. Caroline rolled her eyes. "You don't get it. The company is going to throw me aside!" Caroline exclaimed to him. "Its all fiction. There's no proof that they are going to do that." Paul argued. "Actually they are. I got a tip that they are talking about it. I don't know what you know about the company, but what I know is when they discuss someone's involvement like that it's never a good thing." she yelled at Paul. "Then what do we do?" he asked them. Trisha's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Whoever the caller was she had to answer the call. "I'll be right back." she walked into the extended bathroom. She came back out a couple minutes later. "I have to go. There is some business I have to take care of." Trish told Caroline. "But you need to figure out a way to keep your position." she turned to Paul. "Think of something to make her stay in the public eye. They wouldn't dare touch her then." she stated to Paul before giving Caroline a hug. "You're my oldest friend. I don't want anything to come to you." she whispered before turning and leaving the room.

The taxi pulled up to the airport and they bot got out of the car. Jessica leaned down to the window. "Hold on a minute." she said to the driver. She turned back to face Veronica. "I'm not going with you to Montana." Jessica informed her. "What why?" Veronica asked about to abject. Jessica sighed. "Because I stumbled onto something here that I can't ignore." she said to her sister. Veronica shook her head. "No you need to come with me. I don't know the first thing about what to look for." Veronica begged her. "I'm sorry that you have to do this. I'll catch a later flight out, but you need to go first." Jessica told her. She leaned forward and gave her a hug. "I love you and I'll see you in a couple of days." she said to her before getting back in the taxi. She gave the driver the address and he sped off.

Trisha unlocked the door and walked in her house. She walked through the house in the dark. She let out a gasp when the light turned on. She turned and seen Jessica standing by the door with her arms crossed. "What are you doing here Jess?" Trish asked her. Jessica took a piece of paper from her pocket. "I found out something today." she started sliding the paper over the coffee table toward her. "That email is in contact with another email that I discovered in hidden records. That same email was found in a car that was following me." she paused when she seen Trish look at the paper. "Does it look familiar to you?" she asked rhetorically. When Trish look back up at her Jessica continued. "I want to know what your involvement is with all of this." she demanded in a low voice. "Did you have anything to do with setting Lincoln up?" Jessica asked her. Trish sighed and set the paper back down. She shrugged her shoulders. "Yes. It was my decision to use Lincoln." she answered her sister.


	23. Flight

Jason received the call at 8:10 pm. He pulled up to the prison. They had a breakout. He made his way through the front gates and went to find the warden. As a detective he had the authority to take this case on. He found that the warden was in General Population. He walked through the doors and looked around at the inmates as they vandalized with toilet paper. He shook his head and asked which direction the warden was. The guard pointed up on the second level so Jason made his way up to the top. He walked until he found him in a cell looking around. When he saw the cell he seen that the toilet was pushed to the side and he realized they escaped that way. "Warden, do you have a list of the criminals that have escaped?" Jason asked him getting down to business. He nodded. "I do come this way." he demanded and led Jason out of Gen Pop and led him to his office.

"When those men went over the wall they made a choice. That choice made them a threat to society once again. Some of those men are convicted killers. It is our job and the police to make sure the general population is safe. If we have to take them down then so be it." the warden paused his speech and looked over to Jason standing beside him. "This is Detective Jason Clarke he's going to be in charge of the teams being sent out to retrieve these convicted men. Jason." he turned and gave the attention over to Jason. "Alright men, these convicts have probably been over the wall for 20 minutes now. If they had gotten their hands on a vehicle then could be 20 miles from here. Now let's get moving!" he shouted and all the officers dispersed. Jason walked along side the Warden and the Captain of the COs Bellick.

Jessica watched Trish as she poured herself a drink. "I have been working for the company for a few years now." she started as she took a sip of her drink. "I got handed this assignment and I went with my better judgment." Trisha shrugged like she didn't care. Jessica scoffed. "Your judgment? Your judgment caused my ex husband to be falsely accused of murder!" Jessica angrily lashed out. "Please, he's an ex for a reason. I didn't like him then and I don't like him now." Trisha confessed to her. "Do you have any idea the damage you and Veronica caused when you decided that Lincoln was innocent? I had to protect you so many times!" Trisha shouted at her. "Nobody asked you to protect me! You have ruined multiple lives." Jessica drew her gun and pointed it at Trisha. "At first I didn't want to believe that my own sister had anything to do with this. But now that I know, the more everything makes sense to me." Trisha rolled her eyes at her sister. "So you're going to shoot me?" she walked over until she was standing right in front of the gun. "You don't have the guts to pull that trigger." she baited her with a smirk.

"We got the on ramps to 55 being monitored. We got units out on 63 and special services has a list of all the convicts." an officer was informing Jason and Pope. "Great what about the wire taps?" Jason asked him. "We got wires on all the family members of the escaped convicts." Jason nodded. "Thanks man." he walked over to where forensics was inspecting the door. "What do you have for me?" he asked the specialist. The man looked up from inspecting the door to the infirmary. "There was no force to the door. As far as I can tell they walked right in." he informed Jason. "What if someone had left it open for them?" he offered his suggestion. "Its very possible. But who would leave the door open for them though?" the man asked. Jason walked back over to the warden. "I need a list of all the medical staff asap." he informed him. "I'll get right on that." he complied.

Jessica glared at Trisha. "You don't think I won't?" she questioned calling her bluff. "Oh I know you sister dear. You don't have the guts!" she shouted at her sister. Jessica got angry and swung her fist and punched Trish in the face. Trish turned back and faced Jessica. "Big mistake." she warned and punched her in the face. The gun Jessica had in her hand went flying onto the floor. Jessica faced upright again. "Is that all you got?" she baited Trisha. Trisha smirked at her and roundhouse kicked her right in the stomach. Jessica doubled over in pain. Trish punched her knocking her to the ground. "I've had more training than you Jess, give it up." she warned as she watched as Jessica got up slowly.

Jason was in the doctor's office interrogating one of the doctors that had come back in. "It wasn't me I swear." she pleaded as Jason stared at her. "Only you and doctor Tancredi were here tonight. If it wasn't you then who was it?" the warden asked her. "It wasn't me I'm telling you!" she exclaimed. "So you're telling us that it was doctor Tancredi." Jason remarked to her. "No I'm not saying that either." she said to them. Jason watched and knew she was hiding something. "I know you know something." Jason told her. "If you don't tell us you'll become an accessory and I won't hesitate to use that to the fullest extent." Jason threatened. Katie sighed and hesitated. "Sara had a thing for Scofield." she informed to them. Jason scoffed. What was it with these brothers? Everyone had a thing for them. Jason turned and walked out of the room.

Jessica and Trisha traded punches. Both women were bloody and warn out. "Why would you do this to me Trisha? You're my sister. You're the last person that I would expect to cross me like this." she tried to catch her breath. Trisha scoffed at her. "You don't know me Jessica. You don't know the things that I have done! I would do what I did to Lincoln over and over again." she gloated. Jessica stood up and charged her sister knocking her onto the floor. She punched her in the face. Trish reacted quickly by rolling Jessica off of her. She stood and kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face. "You're pathetic. You had every chance to be with anyone and you still choose to love that low life piece of shit." Trisha kicked her again. Jessica grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to the ground knocking the wind out of her.

Jason was standing to the side as the warden talked on the phone with Bellick. "Sir we have an update on Tancredi." an officer said walking to Jason. "What do you have?" he asked him. "None of the staff had any interaction with her. She had left suddenly in the afternoon. She was spotted in a diner not far from here with another woman. She returned shortly then left again." the officer informed Jason. "Do you have an ID of the woman that she met at the diner?" he asked. The officer looked at the papers. "Yes. It was Jessica Donovan sir." the officer informed. Jason's eyes went wide with surprise. "Has anyone been able to reach Tancredi or Donovan?" he asked frantically. "Tancredi doesn't have a land line and her cell seems to be off. We tried Donovan but she hasn't answered any of our calls." the officer told Jason. "Thank you I'll handle it." he informed him and stormed out of the room.

Jessica ran for her gun. She grabbed it and pointed it. Before she knew it Trish kicked it out of her hand. Trish went to hit her but Jessica blocked it. "One of us is not walking out of this and I don't plan for it to be me." Trish told her. Jessica was able to land a blow to her stomach. Trisha recovered quickly and knocked Jessica to the ground. "You know too much now. I can't let you walk out of this alive." Trish went to land a blow to Jessica's head but she rolled out the way and Trish's fist landed on the floor. Jessica jumped up and landed a kick to Trish's head knocking her to the floor. "I'm not going to kill you." Jessica turned her back and started to walk toward her gun. "I'm putting you under arrest." she informed her sister.

Jason knocked on the apartment 236. "Doctor Tancredi this is the police. We have a warrant to come in!" he shouted through the door. When he got no response he tried again. "This will go easier if you just open the door and let us in." he shouted again. When he still got no response he leaned back and kicked the door in. He ventured into the apartment and made his way into the room. Once he found her in the living room he sighed and turned on his radio. "This is detective Clarke I'm at 37 Parkway Street apartment 236. I have an overdose and possible DOA." He sighed into the radio. He shook his head.

Jessica bent down to reach for her gun. When she stood back up and turned she was faced with a vase to the head. She stumbled back and Trisha turned and roundhouse kicked her in the chest sending her flying into the glass coffee table. The glass shattered as she landed on it. She instantly gasped for breathe before fading into darkness. Trisha looked at her with shock before grabbing Jessica's gun and running out of the house leaving her sister for dead.


End file.
